Poderes Escondidos
by vanesa-chan
Summary: Shaoran, Eriol y ahora Tomoyo viajaron lejos de Tomoeda dejando "sola" a Sakura. Cuando un poder maligno amenaza a la card captor todos deben regresar con sorpresas y secretos a descubrir
1. La Partida

Poderes Escondidos  
  
By Vanesa-chan  
  
Capitulo1: La Partida  
  
-Tengo mucho frio- dijo una voz dulce en la oscura noche cuando una brisa helada tocaba su delicado cuerpo.  
  
De repente sintio un calido calor alrededor de ella. Y un miedo recorrio estrepitosamente sus venas dejandola sin habla por unos minutos. Lo unico que escuchaba eran las suaves olas que desembocaban en la orilla de la silenciosa playa.  
  
-Que es esta presencia? - se preguntaba la joven al reconer una poderosa fuerza de poder cerca de ella. Estaba muy agoviada, sentia una lagrima que rosaba su mejilla y un dolor muy grande en su interior.  
  
-Sakuraaaaa?- grito una voz algo masculina  
  
-Ahh, que ha pasado?- se levanto lentamente tratando de regresar al mundo real  
  
-Tuviste otro sueño raro?- interrogo el pequeño guardian.  
  
-Si Kero, es muy extraño cada vez. Tu crees que algo malo va a pasar- dijo la joven  
  
-No creo tu ya atrapaste todas las cartas- se quedo pensando Kerberos  
  
-Ahhhhh!! No puede ser ya es muy tarde- grito Sakura al ver el reloj  
  
Rapidamente bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina  
  
-Buenos dias papá- dijo apresuradamente  
  
-Buenos dias pequeña Sakura. (a pesar de los 17 años de la joven él la seguia llamando asi)  
  
-Otra vez te levantas tarde, mostruo  
  
-No soy ningun monstruo, hermano-prnuncio la frase con el desayuno en su boca "_"  
  
-Bueno, yo ya me voy al instituto- dijo Touya despidiendose de su papá  
  
-Esperame hermano!  
  
-Nos vemos papá  
  
-Adios mamá- dirigiendose a la foto de Nadieshko  
  
Sakura salio corriendo tras su hermano pero inesperadamente paro al abrir la puerta y se quedo pensando.  
  
(un momento pero si yo ya no estoy en la primaria eso quiere decir que ya no voy con mi hermano si no con ...) Algo interrumpio sus pensamientos.  
  
- Sakura, te estaba esperando- dijo una vos que provenia de un distinguido auto.  
  
- Tomoyo, disculpame es que se me hizo tarde- dijo la card captor con una sonrisa en sus labios. [ quien creian que era? ^-^]  
  
- Ay, Sakura tu nunca cambias a pesar de los años.  
  
Las palabras de Tomoyo eran muy ciertas pero la apariencia fisica de saKura habia cambiado un poco, era una joven delgada de figura esbelta, con los cabellos marrones un poco mas largo que cuando era niña y una mirada dulce con esos ojos verdes que dejaba impresionado a qualquiera. Claro que Tomoyo no se quedaba atrás con esos largos cabellos oscuros, alegres ojos azules y figura delgada como la de su amiga.  
  
- Sakura, tengo algo de que hablar contigo despues de clases  
  
- De que se trata Tomoyo?  
  
- No es para alarmarse no te preocupes- dijo Tomoyo para no alterar a su amiga con sus problemas personales.  
  
Esa tarde en el parque Pingüino, las dos amigas se encontraron para que Tomoyo contara su problema.  
  
- Sakura, no se como explicarte esto pero ....  
  
- Tomoyo me estas preocupando  
  
- Es que me voy de viaje  
  
- Como?  
  
- Mi mamá tiene unos negocios que hacer en Europa y me a pedido que la acompañe. Te llevaria Sakura pero tu no puedes atrasarte en la preparatoria por mi culpa, bajarian tus promedios.  
  
- Y los tuyos?  
  
- Eso mi mamá lo arreglo con el director  
  
- Y, Tomoyo, por cuanto tiempo vas a estar fuera?-con una logrima rodando por su mejilla.  
  
- Nose talvez unos 3 meses o 1 año- muy triste de ver a su mejor amiga a punto de llorar  
  
- Me voy a quedar sola, ahora todos se van, primero fue Shaoran y Meiling despues Yukito se fue a Italia y ahora tu...  
  
- Sakura no te pongas asi que me vas hacer llorar a mi tambien - abrazando a su amiga para calmarla  
  
- Esta bien no llorare, debo ser fuerte- limpiandose las lagrimas de la cara  
  
-Te prometo que te voy llamar todos los dias- dijo la joven de ojos azules para tranquilizar a su amiga  
  
- Y cuando te vas?- dijo un poco mas tranquila  
  
- Pasado mañana  
  
- Tan pronto -abriendo sus ya tristes ojos verdes  
  
- Si  
  
Alli se quedaron las jovenes por unas cuantas horas para despues ir cada una a su casa. Llego el dia de la partida de Tomoyo. Sakura y ella se encontraban en el aeropuerto.  
  
- Y a que pais vas a ir?  
  
- A Inglaterra  
  
- Oh, donde vive Eriol no?  
  
- No me habia dado cuenta  
  
- Tal vez lo veas  
  
- Ay, Sakura Inglaterra es muy grande pero voy a tratar de comunicarme con èl de qualquier forma  
  
- Que sera de èl , hace tiempo que no se nada  
  
- Si yo se algo de èl inmediatamente te aviso  
  
- Atencion el vuelo 721 con destino a Londres por favor abordar por la puerta #9  
  
- Ese es mi vuelo, ya me tengo que ir- pronuncio Tomoyo con un poco de tristeza  
  
- Tomoyo te voy a extrañar mucho- abrazando a su amiga  
  
- Yo tambien Sakura, ah, me olvidaba  
  
- Que cosa? - pregunto Sakura algo confundida  
  
- Toma esto para que no me olvides- dandole una medalla muy bonita ( con un dije con la letra D)  
  
- Gracias Tomoyo, pero porque D- se le notaba mas confundida  
  
- Es que nunca nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos, asi que nadie mas que nosotras sabremos lo que significa, por eso yo tengo uno con la letra K- dijo Tomoyo enseñandole muy contenta '-^  
  
- Ademas me estoy llevando todos los videos que grabe cuando tu capturabas las cartas Clow- dijo sonriendo  
  
Una gota aparecio en la cabeza de Sakura y Kero ^_^U  
  
- Tomoyo, prometeme que cuando regreses me traeras muchos dulces- dijo el pequeño guardian  
  
- Si Kero, no te preocupes por eso (  
  
- Ultima llamada para el vuelo 721 con destino a Londres  
  
- Nos vemos amiga, prometeme que no vas a llorar  
  
- Te lo prometo-levantando su mano en forma de despedida- Viendo a la joven de ojos azules desaparecer por una puerta  
  
- Adios Tomoyo suspiro ella , oh verdad tengo que ir al trabajo de mi papá antes de que salga Asi Sakura salio rapido del aeropuerto aun un poco triste. Cuando ella llego al frente del trabajo de su papá se sento en una de las bancas solitarias del parque ubicado a las orillas del mar. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta que habia estado siendo obserbada por alguien.  
  
- Me parece o esa persona de ahí me esta mirando ( penso ella viendo al ver una silueta de una persona a lo lejos que de pronto se oculto tras una esquina)  
  
- Debio ser mi imaginacion  
  
- Buenas tardes pequeña Sakura -le saludo su papá  
  
- Buenas tardes- dijo la joven algo distraida  
  
-Te pasa algo?  
  
- No nada- no dandole importancia alo que habia presenciado  
  
- Bueno entonces te voy a informar que desde hoy nos vamos ha ir con un compañero de trabajo a la casa (su casa quedaba a 30 minutos)  
  
- Porque?  
  
- Es que se malogro mi carro y se van a demorar mas de una semana en arregrarlo pero conoci a un buen amigo que nos va hacer ese favor  
  
En eso un hombre se acerca a ellos  
  
- Sakura, te presento a Tenshi, el amigo de quien te hable  
  
- Mucho gusto Tenshi Lao - mientras el pensaba donde he escuchado ese nombre?  
  
- Bueno vamos donde esta mi sobrino porque es de èl el carro, a mi no me gusta manejar esas maquinas  
  
- Esta bien vamos  
  
Entonces llegaron a una esquina donde estaba estacionado un lujoso carro. Del carro bajo una persona al pecibir la llegada de los tres.  
  
- Tuuuu- Sakura estaba muy asombrada señalandolo  
  
- Sakuraaaa? Eres tu?- pregunto un joven de unos 17 años con unos ojos y cabellos marrones, alto y de buena presencia  
  
- Shaoran que haces aquí?- pregunto la joven muy sorprendida  
  
- Lo mismo digo yo?  
  
- Yo vivo en este pais y tu no  
  
Mientras ellos estaban hablando asombrados señalandose uno al otro como niños pequeños, una gota gruesa aparece en la cabeza de Fujitaka y Tenshi ^_^U  
  
- Ah, eres Sakura, sabia que ese nombre lo habia escuchado antes, Shaoran me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo el tio interrumpiendo la dinamica conversacion de ambos jovenes  
  
- De verdad? - pregunto Sakura algo curiosa  
  
- Si, el me ha contado que tu le g... (en eso aparece Shaoran tapando la boca de su tio estrepitosamente)  
  
- Que quiso decir, porque no le dejas que hable, Shaoran- exclamo ella algo desconsertada  
  
- Ellll qquiso decir que tu me g.. (el estaba muy rojo) {que creen que vaya a decir} ganaste las cartas Clow(dando un gran suspiro)  
  
- Ah, era eso- dijo la joven {que respuesta habria esperado ella}  
  
- Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo joven Li- interrumpio la tensa conversacion Fujitaka  
  
Mientras Li sotaba a su tio para responder el saludo del papá de Sakura {su suegro era mas importante que soportar a su molestoso tio jiji}  
  
- Nunca me imagine que el mundo fuera tan pequeño para encontrarnos de esta manera- anuncio Fujitaka  
  
*****************************^^^^^^^^******************************  
  
Eso era muy cierto y no solo en Japon se cumplia esta exclamacion  
  
- Ya llegamos? - pregunto la joven de ojos azules  
  
- Si ya estamos a Inglaterra  
  
- Londres?  
  
- Si porque  
  
- No por nada - se quedo pensativa recordando lo que le pidio su amiga  
  
continua.......  
  
*nota de la autora: este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y pronto se va a poner mas interesante. Mandeme reviews para seguir publicando mas capitulos Vanesa_chan ^_^ 


	2. 2 Explicaciones y novedades

PODERES ESCONDIDOS  
  
2. Explicaciones y novedades  
  
Las dos bajaron del avion con sus guardaspaldas. A la salida un chofer las esperaba para recogerlas  
  
- Sra. Daidoiji?- pregunto dicho hombre  
  
- Si , soy yo  
  
- Mi jefe me ha pedido que las recoja para llevarlas al castillo  
  
- Castillo?- pensaba Tomoyo - Donde ire a parar? O_o?  
  
Al llegar al castillo madre e hija entraron al interior de este muy asombradas  
  
- Yo pense que no ibas a llegar- dijo una voz al entrar a una habitacion muy grande  
  
- Es que el avion se retarso - respondio Sonomi  
  
- No hay problema, y esta debe ser tu hija, creo que es de la misma edad de mi hijo- dijo refiriendose a Tomoyo  
  
- Talvez, Tomoyo tiene 17...- respondio Sonomi ^_^  
  
De pronto una puerta se abre y entra un joven  
  
- Ah, ya llegaste hijo, te voy a presentar a mis invitadas que se van a quedar con nosotros un tiempo  
  
- Ella es Sonomi, mi socia, y su hija  
  
- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es ....Tomoyo eres tu?- mientras se presentaba a la joven con un beso en la mano  
  
- Si y quien eres tu? O_O - pregunto la joven de cabellos oscuros con mucha curiosidad  
  
- No me reconoces, soy Eriol Hiragizawa ^-^  
  
- Eriol? Como has cambiado no te reconoci. -dijo al ver al joven alto de ojos y cabellos azules frente a ella { y donde estan sus lentes? Usara contacs? }  
  
- Tu tambies has cambiado pero tu mirada sigue siendo la misma que antes con esos ojos azules que ... *-* {que le pasa a Eriol? Le gustara Tomoyo o que?}  
  
-Y quien eres tu? Como conoces a mi hija?- _o_#@ grito Sakura mientras su hermano la observaba callado  
  
- Esteee, lo siento pero yo no sabia que ...- dijo el alto joven muy apenado al ver a su hermana muy agobiada  
  
- No hay problema, ademas ella volvera a llamar mañana ^-^- dijo una sonrisa y subio las escaleras cantando muy alegre  
  
Touya se quedo muy confundido con el cambio de humor de su hermana -_-U  
  
******************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^****************************  
  
- Disculpame pero tenia que hacer esta llamada urgente- pronuncio la dulce Tomoyo  
  
- Descuida , pero quien es Sakura?- dijo Naomi despues de haber obserbado a su compañera de cuarto  
  
- Es mi mejor amiga en Japon {es la unica tonta que se pone los trajes de Tomoyo}  
  
- Sakura? Donde he escuchado ese nombre?{estaba de moda decir eso o que?}, oh ella es la nueva card captor verdad?- asumio la joven de ojos negros  
  
- Como sabes eso? Tu sabes sobre las cartas?- con un tono interrogante pregunto Tomoyo  
  
- Claro que se sobre ellas Eriol me lo conto por algo soy su prima  
  
- Y tu tienes poderes magicos?  
  
- No yo no pero me gustaria tenerlos de vez en cuando, y tu?  
  
- Yo? Yo solo soy amiga de todos los que tienen magia- dijo algo sorprendida por la pregunta ya que nadie le habia hecho una igual antes  
  
Despues de esta corta conversacion se fueron a dormir.  
  
*********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^***********************  
  
Era un mañana como qualquiera pero con una pequeña diferencia {pequeña?}. Sakura estaba ya levantada a las 7:15 de la mañana comiendo su desayuno.  
  
- Que paso monstruo? Te caiste de la cama hoy?- dijo Touya que recien bajaba  
  
- Hola hermanito alli esta tu desayuno, yo ya me voy- asi salio la joven de ojos verdes  
  
- Y a esta, que bicho le pico tan temprano -_-  
  
Ya en la tarde, despues de clases, Sakura se dirigio muy desanimada hacia el parque frente al trabajo de su papá, se sento en una de las bancas como siempre  
  
- Hola, te estaba esperando- escucho Sakura una voz conocida detrás de ella que la saco de sus pensamientos  
  
- Shaoran?, donde haz estado porque no fuiste a la preparatoria? - fueron las preguntas de la joven al verlo  
  
- Yo? Ah eso te queria explicar- continuo el joven chino  
  
- A que te refieres?- con una mirada confusa O_o  
  
- Sakura, yo ya no voy a ir a la preparatoria- menciono él {se habra relajado Li, pero si siempre fue un niño muy serio@-@?}  
  
- Que dices? Pero si siempre la educacion fue lo primero para ti como que vas a dejar la prepa, te haz golpeado la cabeza, o mas bien quien eres tu? Sahoran nunca diria un disparate como este- dijo alarmnada la joven de ojos verdes ^0^  
  
- Sakura, calmate te lo voy a explicar todo- dijo esto tomandola de los hombros para que deje de alarmarse, claro que se sonrojo al darse cuenta y la solto de inmediato para continuar su explicaion  
  
- Todo comenzo cuando di un examen en Hong Kong, y al recibir los resultados fueron muy buenos, lo que no sabia era que el examen era para una beca en una universidad, y ademas me graduaba ese mismo tiempo de la esuela.  
  
- Eso quiere decir que ya terminaste la escuela?- dijo la joven tratando de enterder algo ^.^?  
  
-Asi es, ademas ahora voy a estudiar en la universidad aquí  
  
- Y por que aquí y no en Hong Kong- dijo Sakura sin entender  
  
- (porque queria estar a tu lado es decir^//^ ...) porque aquí esta la unica universidad que se aclopa a mi carrera y la beca. Por eso no fui hoy a la prepa  
  
- Me lo hubieras dicho antes de ... - penso la joven en voz alta  
  
- De que?- algo curioso pregunto Shaoran  
  
Pero Sakura no lo escucho y se sumergio en el recuerdo de hace pocas horas  
  
********Flashback******  
  
Ella estaba sentada sola en su pupitre porque fue temprano al colegio. Ella obserbava el asiento de su costado que antes le pertenecia a Tomoyo, con una melancolica pero a la vez aliviadora mirada.  
  
- Hola Sakura, me voy a sentar a tu lado para que no te sientas sola- dijo una voz varonil  
  
Ella se emociono al principio pero al escuchar bien la voz levanto la mirada de manera desaprobatoria.  
  
- Pero porque? No va a venir Tomoyo o si?- fue la reaccion de uno de los tantos pretendientes que tenia la joven desde que Li se fue  
  
- No, mejor dejame sola- respondia la joven de ojos verdes Por lo que este joven se retiro vencido. Pero al poco rato...  
  
- Buenos dias linda Sakura, me puedo sentar a tu lado y acerte compañía- dijo otro pretendiente  
  
- Nooo!- dijo Sakura algo alterada  
  
- Esta bien pero no te enojes- contesto el chico  
  
Asi pasaron desfilando varios jovenes tratando de sentarse a su lado pero ninguno tuvo éxito alguno, algunos se sentaban sin preguntar por lo que la joven opto por poner tachuelas en el asiento. Cuando el profesor hizo su ingreso Sakura estaba atenta {como nunca en su vida} pero este no menciono nada de algun nuevo alumno. Por lo que la joven se quedo muy confundida.  
  
*************fin del Flasback********  
  
- Eso quiere que todo lo que hize fue en vano....- penso en voz alta la card captor  
  
- Que fue en vano?- pregunto Shaoran despues de observarla un buen rato pensando en que sabe que  
  
- Ahh, no nada- dijo la joven con un suspiro  
  
CONTINUARA.... AUTORA vanesa_chan: que les parecio el segundo capitulo? ^_^. Envienme sus reviews para seguir escribiendo otros capitulos. Diganme si les gusta los capitulos largos o si asi esta bien? Gracias por sus reviews a Lapson y Cristina =P 


	3. 3 El Favor

PODERES MAGICOS  
  
3. El favor  
  
- Y como esta Tomoyo?, no la he visto - pregunto el para cambiar ("mejorar" según él) de tema  
  
- Ellaa... se fue.... a Londress...- respondio cambiando drasticamente su rostro a uno melancolico.  
  
- Yo no sabia, cuando se fue?- añadio Shaoran  
  
- Aa...ye...er..- dijo Sakura reteniendo sus descontraladas lagrimas  
  
- No te pongas asi, ella no quisiera verte asi...- le dijo mirandola con sus tiernos ojos capaces de animar a cualquiera ~_~ {ay que lindo}  
  
- Yo see... pero, Shaoran,... la extraño mucho..., me siento muy solaaa...- dijo con voz entrecortada que al instante rompio en lagrimas y puso sus manos sobre su cara.  
  
- Tu no estas sola...-agrego él jefe del concilio de hechizeros  
  
- Es que todos se fueron, primero Yukito y ahora Tomoyo...- continuaba ella pero fue interrumpida  
  
- Pero yo regrese- interrumpio Shaoran abrazandola y llevandosela contra el para consolarla {^o^ ahhh}  
  
- Shaorann...- fue lo unico que pudo decir ella mientras escuchaba los latidos de el  
  
- (el joven se dio cuenta de lo que decia) Y tambien tienes a tu familia que siempre esta a tu lado para apoyarte- dijo el rapidamente mirandola un poco sonrojado ^///^  
  
De la nada se escucharon voces detrás de ellos  
  
- Buenas tardes pequeña Sakura y joven Li- saludo Fukitaka algo incomodo al interrumpir la dulce escena  
  
- Papá?- pregunto algo distraida la joven por lo que Shaoran volteo inmediatamente  
  
- Buenas tardes señor Kinomoto, salieron temprano?- continuo Li con el rostro parecido a un tomate ^//////^  
  
- No, que habrias estado haciendo para que no te des cuenta del tiempo- dijo sarcasticamente Tenshi mirando la mano de su sobrino ¬_¬  
  
- (el joven se dio cuenta que aun sostenia a Sakura de la mano y la solto rapido) De que hablas?-añadio Li ahora mas rojo como luz navideña y furioso con su tio que parecia que su unico objetivo era avergonzarlo +/////+  
  
Mientras que Fujitaka y su hija tenian una sonrisa en sus rostros al ver tio y sobrino discutir  
  
- Mejor anda a traer el carro- termino diciendo el tio o.oU  
  
********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*******************  
  
En la mañana siguiente Tomoyo se levanto y decidio dar una mirada al lugar mientras dejaba a Naomi dormir un poco mas. Llego a una colina que se encontraba detrás de los dormitorios y decidio sentarse a contemplar el paisaje, pero de repente volteo improvistamente  
  
- Buenos dias Tomoyo- dijo el mago algo sorprendido a la reaccion de la joven  
  
- Buenos dias Eriol- respondio ella con una dulce sonrisa casi al mismo tiempo que el ^-^  
  
- Como supiste que era yo?- pregunto el joven con mucha curiosidad  
  
- Senti que alguien estaba atrás mio y supuse que eras tu porque Naomi aun duerme- agrego la chica de cabellos oscuros  
  
- Eso es logico. Y dime pasaste buena noche?- continuo el  
  
- Si, me gusta este lugar es tan abierto y lleno de arboles- respondio ella en un tono nostalgico  
  
- Extrañas a Sakura verdad? - dijo el sentandose a su lado  
  
- Que? Oh sii... pero sabes ayer hable con ella y mas tarde la voy a volver a llamar ya que no pude hablar muy bien, como siempre su hermano nos interrumpio- respondio la joven otra vez con una gran sonrisa =)  
  
- Como te vas a quedar aquí por un tiempo... te puedo puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto Eriol con una leve tono rosado en sus mejillas ^/^  
  
- Cual?  
  
- Ves ese castillo al otro lado- dijo el señalando el castillo vecino que se apreciaba por completo desde donde estaban  
  
- Si, que hay con eso- dijo tiernamente ^_^  
  
- Es que allaaaa....- trababa de continuar Eriol pero fue interrumpido  
  
- Vive alguna joven que te gusta ...- dijo la sabia Tomoyo completando sus pensamientos  
  
- Si como lo sabes?- pregunto el joven muy sorprendido  
  
- Es que yo soy maga - repondio ella con un tono serio  
  
- Que graciosa eres- dijo Eriol hechando a reir junto a la chica de ojos azules  
  
- Ay, Eriol era obvio- agrego ella viendo la reaccion de el  
  
- De verdad,bueno yo queria pedirte si tu podrias ir a su casa e invitarla a que venga aquí, porque yo no tengo el valor de hacerlo- termino finalmente el mago  
  
- El gran mago Clow no puede ir a la casa de un joven pero si uede pelear en una batalla a muerte- ahora era el turno de reir de Tomoyo  
  
-No te burles, mejor dime si puedes?- pregunto el tomando las manos de Tomoyo en posicion de suplica  
  
- Ok, ire , y porque no le pediste a tu prima? - respondio ella parando de reir  
  
- Porqueee....- iba a responder Eriol  
  
- Puedo yo tambien ayudarte Eriol- interrumpio una voz femenina  
  
- Naomi? Escuchaste todo?- pregunto el mago Clow asombrado O_o??  
  
-Si no te preocupes no le voy a decir a nadie que estas enamorado de la vecina. Nosotras haremos que ustedes lleguen a estar juntos, verdad Tomoyo?- dijo Nami con una sonrisa maliciosa +_~  
  
- Aja- fue lo unico que dijo la joven con una gota en la cabeza ^-^U  
  
Mientras que Eriol se ponia de mil colores al ver a su prima decidida a todo  
  
Mas tarde Tomoyo, Eriol y Naomi fueron llamadas a la estancia principal del castillo  
  
- Que creen que pueda ser?-dijo el joven  
  
- No tengo la mas minima idea - respondio la joven de ojos azules  
  
- Talvez se enteraron de nuestro plan para juntarte con la vecina y nos quieren interrogar- continuo Naomi  
  
Lo que provoco una gota grande en las cabezas de los otros jovenes *-*U. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a la sala donde se encontraron con Sonomi muy apuraba sacando unas maletas  
  
- Mamá, para que son esas maletas?  
  
- Nos tenemos que ir de viaje  
  
- Como?- la cara de los tres jovenes tuvieron un signo de interrogacion O.O??  
  
- Si nuestro cliente no pudo llegar y tenemos que ir donde esta el- dijo el padre de Eriol tambien apurado  
  
- Y a donde?  
  
- A Francia- el señor respondio  
  
- Apurate Tomoyo o vamos a llegar tarde- agrego la madre nerviosamente apurada  
  
- Ahora?- fue la reaccion de la hija O_O  
  
- Si quieren se puede quedar aquí en el castillo, porque vamos a estar muy ocupados en Francia y talvez se sienta sola en el hotel  
  
- Quieres quedarte hija?  
  
- Ah, bueno claro  
  
- Entonces yo regreso dentro de una semana, esta bien?  
  
- Si, mamá no te preocupes por mi ^-^  
  
Al salir los socios del castillo, la pequeña Naomi grito alegremente con los ojos en forma de estrellas *o*  
  
- Bien Eriol, ahora podemos arreglar tu cita con la niña del costado Este comentario produjo otra gota gruesa a los otros dos jovenes ^-^U  
  
- Ya sabes porque no queria decirle a mi prima- comento Eriol a Tomoyo al oido con una cara +.+  
  
Esa tarde Tomoyo y Naomi fueron al castillo vecino  
  
- Buenas tardes- una empleada contesto al abril el portal  
  
- Buenas tardes, queremos dejar un mensaje para la Srt. Charlotte. Le podria decir que ha sido invitada a pasar un tarde en el castillo Hiragizawa para cabalgar a caballo el dia de mañana- dijo la linda Naomi  
  
- Esta bien, me esperan un momento- agrego la empleada  
  
- Aquí esperaremos- respondio Tomoyo con una sonrisa  
  
Al poco rato la mujer regresa  
  
- La srt. Dice que ira a las 4 de la tarde  
  
- Esta bien, la estaremos esperando, gracias- pronuncio Naomi y luego las dos jovenes se retiraron  
  
Mientras en el castillo Eriol esperaba nervioso a que ellas volvieran. De pronto las hermosas jovenes hicieron su ingreso con sus rostros tristes  
  
- Que paso?- pregunto Eriol inmediatamente las vio  
  
- Lo siento Eriol, pero hicimos lo posible para que ella pero no pudi....- decia su prima cuando fue interrupida  
  
- Lo sabia, no se preocupen, yo se que ella no se habria atrevido a venir por aca- dijo algo desanimado -_-  
  
- Pero Eriol, no te pongas asi que...- dijo la joven de ojos azules cuando lo vio a el  
  
- Ya no sigas no tiene importancia- le interrumpio el mago  
  
- Si ya no tiene importancia, total mañana vendra y....- continue Naomi con la vista clavada en su primo  
  
- Como? Que dijiste?.....OoO!!!!!- grito Eriol al escucharla  
  
- Si mañana vendra ella a las 4 de la tarde, no pudimos hacer nada para que venga hoy, eso fue lo que tratamos de decirte- termino la prima +o+(  
  
- Eeeress taan cruuelll........- decia el mago mientras ahorcaba a Naomi  
  
- Mejor voy a llamar a Sakura, permisoo...- dijo Tomoyo observando esos dos  
  
*****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^********************  
  
- Alo??, familia Kinomoto  
  
- Hola Sakura,  
  
- Tomoyooo ^-^  
  
- Como haz estado?  
  
- Te he extrañado. Ahh, deja que te cuente... ayer llego Shaoran y a que no sabes que me dijo?  
  
- Se te declaro otra vez?- pregunto Tomoyo con una emocionada sonrisa  
  
- No!!, Tomoyo- respondio ya muy sonrojada ^///////^  
  
- Entonces??  
  
- El va estudiar en Universidad de Tomoeda porque ya termino la prepa, no te parece gemial?  
  
- Si, eso quiere decir que se va a quedar en Japon un buen tiempo, eso te hace feliz verdad?  
  
- Tu sabes que si ... fufff, ah verdad me dijiste que habias encontrado a Eriol?- dijo ella despues de un largo suspiro  
  
- Ah, si lo que pasa es que lo encontre por una coincidencia y ...., Sakura se me a acabado la bateria del celular, mañana te vuelvo a llam...- fue lo unico que pudo decir la joven de cabellos oscuros  
  
- Alo? Tomoyoo? , se corto U_U dijo Sakura  
  
***********^^^^^^^^^^^^*************************  
  
Sakura salia de la preparatoria en la tarde cuando se dio cuenta de un escandalo a la puerta de dicha escuela  
  
- Que esta psando?- pregunto ella a una joven que se encontraba en el tumulto  
  
- A llegado un muchacho guapo en un auto muy elegante, nos preguntamos a quien esperara?- dijo la muchacha muy emocionada *-* Sakura aun no la termino de escuchar cuando oyo...  
  
- Sakuraaa!- grito una voz muy familiar, ella volteo para ver de quien se trataba se dio una gran sorpresa O_0  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
Vanesa_chan: Termine mi tercer capitulo U_U ufff, espero que lo lean y se diviertan un poco. Ahhh no se olviden de mandarme sus reviewss porque si no lo hacen no continuare el fic _ (solo bromeo ^_^U)  
  
Gracias a Rocio, Cristina y Lapson quienes me enviaron sus reviews ~_^ CCs pertenece al CLAMP 


	4. 4 El error y la confusion

PODERES ESCONDIDOS  
  
4. El error y la confusion  
  
- Shaoran? Que haces aquí?- dijo extrañada y a la vez avergonzada de todas las amenazadoras miradas de las demas jovenes  
  
- Tu papá me pidio que te recofiera ya que Tomoyo esta de viaje, temia que te pasara algo- dijo el cuando las observadoras lo miraban con mas atencion  
  
- Sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo la joven de ojos verdes al notar que las muchachas se acercaban mas a ellos  
  
- Si, sube rapido- dijo muy apenado al ver la reaccion de las jovenes a su alrededor Cuando ambos jovenes llegaron frente al trabajo de sus familiares, Shaoran dio un gran suspiro  
  
- Casi me matan ahí- anuncio Sakura riendose de lo que habia pasado  
  
- Si hubiera sabido que pasaria esto no habria ido a recogerte- afirmo Li con una sonrisa juguetona  
  
- Me hubieras hecho caminar hasta aquí solo por eso  
  
- Si, porque no?- continue el joven chino  
  
- Eres muy malo- dijo ella con una sonrisa que repentinamente desaparecio de una manera extraña  
  
- Te pasa algo Sakura?- se alarmo su acompoñante  
  
- De pronto me comenzo a doler la cabeza y a darme mucho sueño- dijo la joven tocandose la cabeza  
  
- Ayer dormista mal?  
  
- Si tuve una pesadilla  
  
- Una pesadilla?- dijo el jefe del concilio pensativo  
  
- Si, pero mejor te la cuento despues porque ahora no creo poder- le respondio aun padenciendo de dolor  
  
- Disculpame yo no pretendia que tu...- dijo el muy arrepentido de lo que dijo  
  
- No te preocupes yo se que no fue tu intencion  
  
- Mejor descansa un poco  
  
- Si mejor - dijo la card captor recostando su cabeza en el sueve asiento del auto  
  
Shaoran la miraba cin dulzura mientras ella dormia  
  
- Con los años se a puesto mas bonita, penso mientras rosaba su mano tiernamenta sobre la mejilla  
  
- Es muy suave, un momento que estoy haciendo penso él alejando su mano del rostro de Sakura rapidamente  
  
En ese momento la joven dio un pequeño movimiento inconsiente apoyando su cabeza al hombro de Shaoran lo que produjo que este se pusiera rojo. El no podia moverse o moverla porque sino la despertaeia y el no queria molestarle con ese dolor que le aquejaba. De repente el cansancio le vencio apoyando su cabeza a la de ella. Estuvieron asi por unos minutos hasta que tocaron la ventana  
  
- Ah? - Shaoran comenzo a abrir los ojos y se encontro con el rostro de Sakura adormilado a unos pocos centrimetros de el. Shaoran volteo hacia la ventana cuando sorpresivamente encontro el rostro de su tio detrás del fragil vidrio con una sonrisa maliciosa. Li se separaro de Sakura para abrir la puerta  
  
- Tu no pierdes el tiempo, sobrino- dijo Tenshi ni bien salio Shaoran del auto, por lo que este ultimo se termino de sonrojar hasta las orejas  
  
- De que hablas tio- dijo el joven con una mirada para disuadir a su tio de que no continue molestando en presencia de Sakura, pero fue peor  
  
- Como de que hablo tu estabas abrazandola y quien sabe que mas- anuncio su tio mientras que Li e daba otra mirada mas apenada pero a la vez desesperada  
  
- Ay, Shaoran no me mires asi, mas bien mira a tu novia que no parece estar bien por lo que paso  
  
- Que dices? Mi novia?- dijo Shaoran cansado de sus molestias. Pero en ese momento reacciono y volteo hacia Sakura despues de haber sentido algo  
  
Esta joven estaba como desmayada dentro del auto, de un color muy palido  
  
- Sakuraaa!- grito el joven entrando precipitadamente al auto olvidandose de todo Shaoran al ver inconsiente a Sakura de inmediato saco alcohol de uno de los cajones{comosaben este niño siempre ha sido una persona preparada para toda circunstancia} y lo llevo hacia ella. Despues de unos minutos la joven reacciono  
  
- Que paso? Donde me encuentro?- pregunto mirando a Shaoran quien la sostenia de la cabeza  
  
- Como te sientes? Mejor? - dijo Li aun preocupado  
  
- Si, creo, pero que paso?-  
  
- Nose, perdiste el conocimiento. No recuerdas nada?  
  
- No aunque escuche una voz que me decia "Esta muy cerca"  
  
- Sakura, mi pequeña, como te encuentras?- dijo Fujitaka que llegaba despues que Tenshi fue a avisarle  
  
- Estoy bien papá ya me siento mejor  
  
- Que bueno, nos asustaste hija. Me gustaria irme contigo pero aun tengo trabajo, joven Shaoran, podria llevarla a casa  
  
- Si, claro señor Kinomoto, no se preocupe  
  
- No te preocupes hombre, mi sobrino sabe cuidar de Sakura, y si que tiene su manera de hacerlo  
  
- Tio, no te atrevas a continuar con eso  
  
- Ven, vamos adentro te cuento- dijo Tenshi llevandose a Fujitaka de regreso al trabajo palmeando su espalda.  
  
- De que hablaba tu tio, Shaoran- pregunto Sakura confundida con una sonrisa  
  
El la miro con el rostro rojo recordando como su tio los habia encontrado  
  
- No nada, tu sabes como es mi tio, mejor vamonos- dijo el joven rascandose la cabeza  
  
- Si tu lo dices  
  
***************^^^^^^^^^^^^*******************  
  
En la tarde del dia siguiente los tres jovenes iban a cambiarse para montar a caballo  
  
- Pero yo nunca he montado a caballo, mejor me quedo - dijo Tomoyo  
  
- No te preocupes yo tampoco soy muy buena que digamos- agrego Naomi  
  
- Ademas yo te voy a ayudar, voy a estar alli- continuo el mago  
  
- Voy a estar estorbando, total tu quedras estar a solas con esa joven  
  
- Que dices? Tu no vas a estorbar, tu eres un gran apoyo, mejor ya vayanse a cambiar  
  
- Esta bien,peroo..- continuaba la joven de ojos azules  
  
- Nada de peros, ya vayan a cambiarse- dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa Despues de unos minutos ...  
  
Eriol salio de su habitacion y fue hacia la puerta de las jovenes  
  
- Ya estan listas?, se va hacer tarde?  
  
- No todavia, ya no te deseperes, que igual la vas a ver- grito su prima desde adentro  
  
- Es que tu no sabes las ganas que tengo de verla con esa ropa que usa para cabalgar en su casa, cuando la veo desde la colina y ....  
  
Eriol se quedo mudo al ser interrumpido por la salida de las jovenes {quien sabe porque, le habra dado pena lo que decia}  
  
- Que decias Eriol?- pregunto Naomi cuando lo vio callar  
  
- Que nos apuremos o vamos a llegar tarde- dijo el dandose vuelta rapidamente y dirigiendose a la puerta del castillo  
  
- Que le paso?- pregunto Tomoyo que estaba mirando al joven alejarse nerviosamente. Ella estaba vestida con unos pantoloncillos ceñidos de color caqui, una blusa blanca que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, unas botas negras, y una boina que estaba sobre sus cabellos oscuros  
  
- Eso quien sabe? A veces mi primo llega a ser muy raro, debe estar muy nervioso- le dijo la prima  
  
- Calmate Eriol, Charlotte esta por llegar, estas nervioso eso es- se decia a el mismo mientras corria hacia la puerta  
  
Cuando los 3 jovenes llegaron a la puerta delo castillo escucharon TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC..... sono el porton. Rapidamente Eriol les abrio la puerta {"les", me perdi de algo?}  
  
Charlotte era una joven de cabellos rojos y vistiendo la debida ropa de montar entro junto a un joven casi de su misma edad, él era alto, de cabellos negros y ojos marrones  
  
- Buenas tardes- dijo la srt.  
  
- Buenas tardes- dijo Eriol mirando a su acompañante  
  
- Este es mi hermano Charles, siempre viene conmigo cuando salgo a algun lado- dijo Charlotte  
  
- Mucho gusto- pronuncio Eriol acercando su mano como un saludo a Charles, pero el joven no le hizo caso y se fue directo en frente de Tomoyo.  
  
- Y quien es este angel frente a mis ojos- dijo besando la mano de ella  
  
- Mi nombre es Tomoyo- dijo algo apenada por la forma de hablar y la mirada del joven  
  
Mientras todos observaban, especialmente Eriol por la humillacion en que lo dejo  
  
- Tomoyo?, que lindo nombre y que dulce voz tienes- dijo el joven ingles mientras que a Tomoyo ya no le hacia ninguna gracia el seguir escuchando esos cumplidos a pesar que el joven era muy guapo. Eriol interrumpio la penetrante mirada que Charles le daba a Tomoyo  
  
- Vamos a montar los caballos, al fin y al cabo para eso fue la invitacion no?  
  
- Me parece una buena idea- respondio Charles observando a Tomoyo de una manera peculiar  
  
- Vamos- le dijo llevandola del brazo Charles  
  
- Vamos primo, disfruta tu cita- le dijo al oido  
  
Eriol reacciono y llevo a Charlotte donde los caballos, el se disponia a ayudarla a subir pero la joven rapidamente subio sin ningun problema. El joven la miro extrañadoy decidio ayudar a su prima que estaba teniendo problemas para subir. Despues de esto, se girige a ayudar a Tomoyo que nunca habia montado uno. Pero grande fue su sorpresa o mejor dicho era lo mas logico qur tenia que pasar al ver como Charles ya la estaba ayudando de una manera muy cariñosa  
  
- Permitame ayudarla señorita- dijo el mencionado  
  
- Bueno - alcanzo a decir la joven, casi como diciendo no tengo otra opcion  
  
- Toma mi mano dulce criatura-dijo el joven sonriendo  
  
Tomoyo toma su mano y este la impulsa hacia arriba hasta que quede sentada. Ella le sonrie en forma de agradecimiento. Mientras el mago miraba desde su caballo de una manera desconfiada  
  
- Debo seguir con esto- pensaba Eriol miando tiernamente la belleza de Charlotte  
  
Ya todos montados en cada caballo empezaron el paseo  
  
- Y digame joven Hiragizawa de donde proviene su linda huesped- pregunto el hermano  
  
- De Japon- respondio el mago sin ninguna gana de hacerlo  
  
- Japon?, nunca me ha gustado ese pais - protesto la invitada  
  
Por lo que Eriol la volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos y dispuesto a decir algo, pero se encontro con la dulce sonrisa de Tomoyo que le indicaba que no habia problema  
  
- Pero para ser Japonesa hablas muy bien el ingles, honey- intervino Charles con un tono meloso  
  
- Si, he estudiado mucho- explico la joven de ojos azules  
  
- Y dime preciosa tienes novio?- pregunto el hermano  
  
- Yo?, no, no tengo  
  
- Sabes esa es la mejor noticia que me han dado desde hace mucho tiempo, tengo mucha suerte- exclamo con la voz muy alta lo cual provoco que todos escucharan y Eriol se incomodara porque desde hace rato no paraba de hablar impidiendo una conversasion entre el y Charlotte por lo que el volteo para decirle algo pero otra vez fue interrumpido { nadie quiere que el hable, pobrecito}  
  
- Me disculpan pero me voy a retirar, me duele un poco la cabeza, me voy a mi recamara- dijo Naomi que se veia cansada  
  
- Te acompaño?- pregunto Tomoyo casi como una suplica lo cual no noto Naomi  
  
- Me piensas dejar solo mi prinsecita?- intervino el ingles dirigiendose a Tomoyo  
  
- No te preocupes voy sola, solo tengo que descansar un poco- le respondio la prima a la huesped  
  
- Segura que vas a estar bien?- pregunto su primo algo preocupado  
  
- Si, si pierde cuidado, sigan divirtiendose ustedes- dijo retirandose  
  
- Ya dejala ir- le dijo Charlotte algo enojada Eriol no le dijo nada y volteo a ver como su prima se alejaba  
  
De pronto se escucho un grito seguido de un fuerte ruido y todos vieron como el caballo de Charlotte empezo a correr a galope. Eriol miro al hermano rapidamente  
  
- Ve por ella - fue lo unico que dijo muy calmado que al terminar de decirlo Eriol ya estaba tras de ella  
  
- Ay, su carácter- suspiro el hermano  
  
- Sera mejor que vayamos tras ellos? Que dijiste?- pegunto Tomoyo  
  
- Ah, que es buena idea  
  
Despues de unos minutos de busqueda y de una interrogatoria de la vida de la joven de ojos azules  
  
- Crees que estaremo cerca? - pregunto ella tratando de parar las preguntas de el  
  
- Si mira deben estar entre ese grupo de arboles- respondio Charles señalando la entrada de un pequeño bosque  
  
Cuando estuvieron rodeados de muchos arboles, en un lugar silencioso y muy alejado por lo visto  
  
- Te parece si continuamos el camino a pie, deben estar muy cerca de aquí y ademas los caballos deben estar cansados- propuso el ingles  
  
- Esta bien- respondio la joven Despues de asegurar a los caballo se disponian a caminar ( por lo menos ella)  
  
- Tomoyo, ya dejemos de buscarlos y perder el tiempo en ellos mejor hay que pensar en nosotros- anuncio el joven  
  
- Que? De que hablas?- pregunto Tomoyo de una forma confusa  
  
- A esto- dijo Charles casi susurrando y apoyando a Tomoyo contra el arbol que estaba detrás se ella  
  
- Que haces? Dejame!!- grito Tomoyo  
  
- Confiesalo, tu quieres esto igual que yo, aquí nadie te va a oir si gritas- le dijo el joven {si se le pede llamar asi} abrazandola y tratando de besarla  
  
- Alejate imbencil- le grito ella, en ese momento el salio volando contra otro arbol  
  
- No creas que te vas a librar tan rapido de mi- dijo el despues de levantarse algo mareado  
  
- Ya lo veremos- dijo muy confiada la joven  
  
El se le acerco y ella le dio varios golpes, en el estomogo y para finalizar un poco mas abajo hasta que este quedo sin fuerzas  
  
- Nunca dudes te confies de una japonesa, puede saber artes marciales- le dijo Tomoyo sonriente despues de su victoria  
  
Ella lo dejo tirado y se dirigio a buscar la salida para regresar a la habitacion, pero al parecer estaba perdida, eso le asustaba porque ya estaba por oscurecer y talvez nadie podria encontrarle si alguien se decidia a buscarle. Al atravesar unos arbustos sintio como una mano toco su hombro, ella rapidamente reacciono y se quito la mano de encima, disponiendose a correr del susto. Pero otra vez las manos le interrumpieron tomandola y haciendola voltear, ella iba a dar un golpe pero  
  
- No te preocupes soy yo- dijo Eriol con una preocupada mirada  
  
- Yo pense que ....-trato de decir ella  
  
- ... que era Charles?- dijo el joven completando sus pensamientos  
  
- Siii...-dijo Tomoyo bajando la mirada por lo que Eriol la abrazo para consolarla. Ella se semtia a muy segura en los brazos de el, haciendola olvidar de todo (eso era lo que nesecitaba, el apoyo de alguien- penso la joven)  
  
- Ya no te preocupes, estas a salvo- agrego Eriol con una voz muy suave para calmarla  
  
- Pero como, como sabias que estaba en problemas?- pregunto la joven levantando la vista hacia el  
  
- Me lo dijo Charlotte, bueno tuve que sacarle la informacion  
  
- Y como esta ella, no le paso nada?  
  
- No, ella provoco lo del caballo... ,y bueno mejor despues te cuento, donde esta el estupido?, te hizo algo?, que paso?  
  
- Loo... golpee- dijo un poco avergonzada  
  
- Tu que? Pero como?- pregunto algo sorprendido el mago  
  
- Es que yo tome clases de artes marciales con Sakura hace tiempo- respondio Tomoyo con una tierna sonrisa  
  
- Yo nunca pense que una jovencita tan dulce como tu pudiera ser tan peligrosa- dijo Eriol con una graciosa sonrisa viendo a Charles tirado en el piso padeciendo de dolor  
  
- Pues ahora ya sabes, asi que ten cuidado- dijo ella enseñandole su puño y con una gran sonrisa  
  
Despues que Eriol levanto a Charles para pegarle, claro que Tomoyo se lo impidio indicandole que ya habia recibido suficiente, lo corrio junto con su hermana fuera del castillo amenazandolos que nunca vuelvan por ahí. Cuando ya todos se fueron  
  
- Te parece bien si continuamos con el paseo a caballo, no vamos a permitir que lo arruinen o si?- propuso el mago  
  
- Estas seguro?- respondio la joven de cabellos oscuros  
  
- Si, tu nunca habias montado antes, asi que te voy a enseñar, es lo menos que puedo hacer, yo fui el que te metio en ese problema- agrego Eriol mirandola muy arrepentido  
  
- Esta bien, pero tu no tuviste nada que ver  
  
Cuando ya estaban paseando ...  
  
- Tu sabias que algo asi iba a pasar verdad?- pregunto el mago mirandola  
  
- A que te refieres?- le dijo ella con la mirada baja  
  
- Tu lo presentiste, por eso no querias venir verdad?  
  
- Aja, tu sabes a veces las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido- respondio ella con una sonrisa  
  
- Sabias tambien que Charlotte no era la persona que yo esperaba?- agrego Eriol  
  
- De que hablas?  
  
- Es que ... yo pensaba que ella era alguien de buenos sentimientos pero me equivoque sabes.... Ella no es mas que una presumida, caprichosa que hace todo lo quiere, sabes que me dijo?  
  
- No, Que?- respondio muy atenta la joven  
  
- Cuando la alcanze, mejor dicho ella paro el caballo cuando vio que la seguia...  
  
************Flashback***********  
  
- Te demoraste mucho- me dijo  
  
- Pero que paso?- le pregunte  
  
- Yo se que yo te gusto, asi que mejor ve al grano y dime que clases de cosas me puedes ofrecer, no sigas perdiendo el tiempo en preocuparte en esas chiquillas, sabes a mi me gusta que solo esten pendiente de mi, asi que vete acostumbrando si quieres estar conmigo  
  
- Por eso saliste corriendo?  
  
- Si, no querias estar a solas conmigo?, ademas mi hermano de seguro tambien queria tambien estar solo con esa "japonesa" para divertirse un rato con ella  
  
- Que quieres decir? Que pretende hacer tu hermano?  
  
- Mi hermano a estado con muchas inglesas pero de seguro nunca con una chica como esa, de seguro es un reto para el y no parara hasta conseguirlo, pero al parecer ella es una facil asi que no le tomara mucho tiempo  
  
- No hables asi de Tomoyo, tu no la conoces, y sabes tu eres la facil y no pienses que todo lo tienes a tus pies, porque para mi no vales nada y andate olvidando de que algo podia a ver pasado entre nosotros, yo nunca saldria con alguien como tu- dijo esto y se retiro  
  
********** fin del flashback***********  
  
( claro que Eriol se lo conto con sus propias palabras)  
  
- Lo siento Eriol yo se que tu estabas muy ilucionado con ella- intervino la joven de ojos azules  
  
- Yo debo ser el que lo siente por que si nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer esa invitacion nada de esto hubiera pasado.  
  
- Bueno todo ya quedo en el pasado- concluyo la joven Ya habian terminado su paseo, estaba algo oscuro y Eriol estaba ayudando a bajar de su caballo. El estaba parado al lado del caballo, ofreciendole su mano para ayudarla. Pero de repente el caballo se movio haciendo caer a Tomoyo de el y Eriol trato de impedir su caida resiviendola con sus brazos. Pero el joven perdio el equilibrio y tambien cayo sobre el pasto. Los dos jovenes estaban el suelo, Tomoyo cayo sobre Eriol, con un corto espacio entre sus rostros, los dos se quedaron callados mirandose directamente a los ojos por unos instantes mientras cada uno sentia el calor del cuerpo del otro {mejor dicho Eriol sentia el peso de Tomoyo por eso no podia hablar}  
  
- Tee..ngo que.. haacer una llamada- reacciono la joven, se levanto rapido y se fue hacia la habitacion  
  
- Ess..ta bien - fue lo unico que pudo articular el joven viendola alejarse  
  
Ella entro a la habitacion y encontro a Naomi quien dormia tranquilamente, cogio su telefono y salio para no molestarla. A un costado de la habitacion empezo a marcar el numero. Pero no se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba escuchando tras ella  
  
- Buenas noches, se encuentra Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo  
  
- No ella no esta, habla Touya, debes ser Tomoyo verdad?, aquí el peluche quiere hablar contigo , te lo paso?  
  
- No?, ah Touya, si gracias  
  
- Hola Tomoyo, como estas?- dijo Kero  
  
- Yo estoy bien y tu?  
  
- Aquí extrañandote  
  
- Yo tambien te extraño mucho  
  
- Y cuando regresas?  
  
- Nose cuando voy a regresar pero no te preocupes muy pronto voy estar alli  
  
- Me vas a traer mis dulces verdad Tomoyo?  
  
- Si claro, mi amor- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa (ella le tenia mucho cariño a Kero que a veces lo llamaba asi)  
  
Mientras que el observador se estremecio al escuchar esto, y repetia la frase "mi amor" (el no escuchaba lo que decian al otro lado del auricular por lo que penso que ella hablaba con Touya)  
  
- Ya llego Sakura, te la paso, adios Tomoyo  
  
- Ya llego?, si nos vemos  
  
- Alo? Tomoyo?  
  
- Hola Sakura- grito Tomoyo de emocion  
  
- De que hablabas con Kero? Te estaba molestando?  
  
- De que hablaba con el?, no, no me molestaba solo nos saludamos  
  
Cuando termino de escuchar esto Eriol se retiro a su habitacion  
  
- Bueno cuentame como que encontraste a Eriol  
  
- Bueno el esta aquí conmigo  
  
- Esta contigo?  
  
- Esta con el?- pregunto Shaoran que estaba al lado de ella  
  
- Quien esta ahí? Es Shaoran?  
  
- Si, pero explicame  
  
- Oh, lo que pasa es que estoy viviendo con el  
  
- Estas viviendo con el?  
  
- Vive con el?, nunca pense que ellos dos pudieran ...  
  
- Ay, Sakura dejame que te explique no es lo que piensa Li, es que su papá era el socio de mi mamá y ..... (ella continuo la explicacion)  
  
- Habrias explicado asi desde el comienzo y el esta por ahí, tu crees que pueda hablar con el?  
  
- No creo, debe estar ya dormido, ya me tengo que ir yo tambien mañana te vuelvo a llamar para que me cuentes sobre ti y mandale saludos a Li  
  
- Hasta mañana Tomoyo  
  
continuara...  
  
Nota de la autora vanesa_chan: aqui esta el cuarto capitulo espero que seeste poniendo interesante. Gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews.  
  
Sakura-wEn: esta vez lo hice un poco mas largo dime si asi esta bien ok? ^_~  
  
Mandenme reviews para continuar con la historia que aun faltan cosas por pasar. Que le estara pasando a Sakura? Que pensara Eriol? 


	5. 5 Mi novio?

PODERES ESCONDIDOS  
  
5. Mi novio???  
  
Shaoran y Sakura llegaron a la casa de ella y el la acompaño hasta adentro porque aun no se veia muy bien que digamos. Pero cuando ella habrio la puerta ellos vieron a Kero hablando por telefono con Tomoyo. Ella corrio hasta el aparato y comenzo su charla mientras Li aguardaba en la entrada de la casa.  
  
Despues que la joven termino de hablar con su amiga ...  
  
- Que te explico?- pregunto un curioso Shaoran  
  
- Fue una coincidencia, la mamá de Tomoyo y el papá de Eriol fueran socios, por eso ella esta viviendo en el castillo de la familia de el- le respondio la joven al parecer mucho mejor gracias a la llamada  
  
- Como pude pensar que Tomoyo y Eriol estaban ... - no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido por la risa de Sakura a la cual el la siguio  
  
En ese momento Touya bajaba las escaleras noto la presencia del mocoso, es decir Shaoran {es que a veces se me pega la costumbre ^_^U}  
  
- Que hace este mocoso aca!- vocifero el hermano parando la risa de los jovenes  
  
- Ay hermano, ya calmate, Shaoran me trajo desde el trabajo de papá- dijo la joven tratando de impedir las miradas que se daban el joven chino y su hermano  
  
- Mejor me voy - finalmente dijo Shaoran  
  
- Si mejor, porque yo me tengo que ir y no quiero que tu te quedes con mi hermana- protesto Touya  
  
- Adonde te vas?- pregunto algo desorientada la hermana  
  
- Acaso no te acuerdas, hoy voy hacer un trabajo en la casa de mi amigo, no voy a venir a dormir, asi que vas a tener que esperar a mi papá tu sola, monstruo  
  
- Que no soy ningun monstruo- reacciono la joven enseñandole su puño  
  
- Adios Sakura nos vemos mañana- se despidio Li para evitar alguna pelea con el hermano  
  
- Hasta mañana- dijo ella  
  
- Ya ya ,anda mocoso sal de aquí- dijo Touya saliendo el con Shaoran dejando a Sakura  
  
- No te acerques demasiado a mi hermana mocoso, tu no sabes el trabajo que me cuesta espantar a los otros chicos de ella para tener a otro mas, - dijo Touya a Shaoran ya afuera (ahí fue cuando se le ocurrio algo) son tantos que a veces se me puede pasar alguno y tener algo con mi hermana sin que yo me de cuenta, pero sabes eso no va a pasar contigo - termino de decir con una sonrisa maliciosa y luego se marcho  
  
- Otros chicos?, tantos que se le puede pasar alguno?- pensaba Shaoran mientras manejaba a recoger a su tio y al señor Kinomoto  
  
Cuando llego la empresa vio a su tio esperando afuera  
  
- Y el señor Kinomoto? - pregunto el joven al no verlo  
  
- El jefe se enfermo y el tuvo que ir a tomar su lugar en una reunion, por eso tiene que viajar esta misma noche, hace un rato tomo un taxi para su casa- contesto Tenshi entrando al auto  
  
- De verdad?, entonces me hubiera esperado para que yo lo llevara  
  
- Estaba muy apurado, mira hasta se olvido su abrigo, pero esa va a ser una buena excusa para ir a ver a su hija verdad?- dijo el tio codeando a Shaoran  
  
- Ya te he dicho tio que no me molestes con eso- repuso el joven sonrojado, que arranco el auto para evitar una incomoda conversacion  
  
Llegaron y Shaoran dejaba a su tio en su casa para ir a la casa de Sakura a dejar el abrigo  
  
- Asi que despues de todo si vas a usar esa excusa para verla de nuevo- argumento Tenshi  
  
- No sigas con eso, solo voy a devolverla talvez encuentre al señor Kinomoto, el la puede necesitar - dijo el sobrino  
  
- Si , claro, pero tu y yo sabemos que su vuelo ya debe haber salido hace unos minutos. Solo te dejame decirte algo?- propuso el tio  
  
- Que?- le pregunto de mala gana como adivinando que clase de consejo le iba a dar  
  
- No vayas a llegar muy tarde, que Fujitaka me ha contado que tiene un hijo que protege mucho a Sakura y no quisiera luego ir a recoger tus restos si te sorprende con su hermana quien sabe que haciendo hasta estas horas de la noche- le dijo su tio aguantando la risa  
  
- Ya tio es suficiente, me voy-alcanzo a decir el joven que avanzo el auto para dejar de oir los comentarios  
  
Shaoran estaba en frente de la casa de Sakura dispuesto a bajar y entregarle el abrigo de su padre pero se detuvo al ver a alguien en la puerta. Era un joven como de unos 19 años, tenia los cabellos de color rubio, era mas alto que ella, eso era lo unico que Shaoran pudo observar ya que estaba oscuro. Luego Sakura abrio la puerta, el la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y despues ella sonriendo lo invito a pasar, cuando ya estaba el adentro la joven cerro la puerta. Li se quedo mirando el lugar donde paso la escena por unos cuantos minutos con una expresion triste y pensativa a la vez, mientras unas palabras venian a su mente  
  
- No hay nadie en su casa, su papá esta de viaje y su hermano en casa de un amigo, entonces que hace ese ahí y quien es ...- se detuvo cuando recordo algo- "son tantos que a veces se me puede pasar alguno y tener algo con mi hermana sin que yo me de cuenta"- la frase de Touya llego a su mente para desilucionarlo aun mas, no pudiendo soportar mas decidio regresarse a su casa muy confundido por lo que habia visto  
  
Al llegar Shaoran a su casa...  
  
- Shaoran eres tu? llegaste muy temprano, no debiste tomarte tan enserio mi consejo, o sera que te encontraste con el hermano, pero no!, estas entero - comento Tenshi burlonamente a la entrada de Li a la casa  
  
Pero el sobrino no le dijo nada y en silencio entro a su habitacion. Lo cual le parecio muy raro al tio porque el siempre se molestaba con sus comentarios  
  
En su habitacion el joven decidio llamarla por telefono para saber si aun seguia ese joven.  
  
Pero el celular de ella sonaba y sonaba pero nadie contestaba. Lo primero que se vino a la mente fue donde esta, habra salido con el, no,no seguro esta durmiendo.  
  
-Mañana lo averiguare- se dijo asi mismo y procedio a acostarse  
  
A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, antes de que Shaoran fuera a la Universidad paso por la casa de Sakura para devolverle el abrigo, y preguntarle directamente quien era el chico de anoche. El toco la puerta y ella le habrio. Estaba vestida con su uniforme de preparatoria  
  
- Shaoran? Quee.. haces aquii... tan temprano?- le pregunto la joven muy sorprendida con la voz suave  
  
- Yoo... venia entregarte...-decia el joven chino muy nervioso porque estaba pensando como preguntarle acerca del muchacho de anoche  
  
En ese momento alguien desde dentro de la casa se acerca a ella  
  
- Sakura ya te vas?, no te olvides de dejar la llave para cerrar la casa porque tu sabes que tu ..... - dijo un joven de ojos grises, vestido en pijamas (pantalon porque camiseta no la tenia puesta), que se detuvo al ver alguien mas en la puerta  
  
- James???- dijo Sakura volteando para verlo  
  
- Disculpa. No sabia que tenias visita- dijo Shaoran reconociendo al joven quien era el mismo de anoche  
  
- Mi nombre es James y soy el...- se presentaba el joven rubio  
  
- El mio es Shaoran, mucho gusto. Buen Sakura yo solo vie a entregarte el abrigo de tu papá, se me hace tarde para mis clases. Nos vemos - interrumpio Li para no seguir escuchandolo que ya se imaginaba que iba a decir, y luego se dispuso a hacer por lo que habia ido para irse lo mas rapido que podia  
  
- Pero, Shaoran...- dijo la joven al recibir el abrigo, pero el joven no lo escucho porque se fue rapido  
  
En la tarde Shaoran pasaba cerca de la preparatoria. Cuando diviso a Sakura caminando a un costado de la calle, estaba sola. El se acerco con su carro  
  
- A donde vas?- le pregunto el joven  
  
- Shaoran?, a mi casa- dijo ella  
  
- Y como piensas irte?- continuo él  
  
- Tomando un taxi, aquí en la esquina- señalo ella  
  
- Sola? - persistio el joven chino  
  
- Si, con quien mas?- contesto ella algo perturbada por tantas preguntas  
  
- Sube, yo te llevo- dijo finalmente shaoran  
  
- Pero tu no tienes que recoger a tu tio?- ahora pregunto ella  
  
- No ahora, mas tarde, sube- dijo tajantemente él  
  
Avanzaron un poco hasta que se encontraron en medio del trafico, el auto se quedo parado  
  
- Porque te fuiste muy rapido de mi casa hoy en la mañana?- le pregunto la joven en el auto  
  
- No queria molestarte, tenias visita- respondio friamente él  
  
- Como ibas a molestarme?- estaba confusa ella  
  
- Ya Sakura basta, el era tu novio y yo solo iba a estorbar alli- dijo por fin sacando todo lo que llevaba dentro  
  
- Mi que? Pero si el es solo un amigo... - argumento Sakura  
  
- Por favor, un amigo no se va a quedar contigo toda la noche cuando tu estas sola en tu casa- critico Li  
  
- Como sabes que se quedo a dormir?- pregunto la joven muy impresionada  
  
- Yo lo vi ayer cuando llego a tu casa y la cariñoso que estaba contigo, yo fui a entregarte el abrigo- contesto él no mirandola a los ojos  
  
- Pero Shaoran estas confundiendo las cosas- le corrigio Kinomoto  
  
- No lo creo, ayer te llame a tu celular y nadie contesto seguro porque estabas muy ocupada con el, no me quiero imaginar que estuvieras haciendo para no poder contestar- argumento Shaoran  
  
- Que tratas de decir Shaoran?- dijo ella algo ofendida  
  
- Que tu pasaste la noche con tu novio- le grito el joven llendo al grano, liberando lo que tenia dentro  
  
- Eres un imbecil!!!!- le grito la joven muy ofendida dandole una cachetada a Shaoran por lo que él se quedo mudo a la reaccion de la joven  
  
- Ya te he dicho que él no es mi novio, es amigo de mi hermano y yo no estaba sola con el, mi hermano estaba con el haciendo su proyecto, sabes mi hermano no queria que me quedara sola por eso vino con su amigo a hacer su proyecto a mi casa y si tu dices que el estaba cariñoso conmigo es porque tambien es amigo mio, el es europeo y asi son sus costumbres. Y para terminar no conteste el celular por que estaba bañandome. - dijo la joven con lagrimas en los ojos, se sentia humillada  
  
- Sakura yo... lo siento- alcanzo a decir el joven  
  
- Lo sientes despues de haberme dicho lo que me dijiste- sollozo Sakura  
  
- Yo me equivoque, me merecia esa cachetada, soy un estupido, gritame todo lo que quieras, yo me lo meresco por pensar que era cierto lo que me dijo tu hermano, pero no llores por favor- decia muy arrepentido el joven tratando de calmar a Sakura  
  
- Mi hermano?- pregunto la joven levantando la mirada lloroza  
  
- Si, el me dijo que hay muchos jovenes que quieren estar a tu lado y talvez haya alguno en especial que este contigo sin que el se haya percatado, por eso cuando vi a ese chico en tu casa, que se suponia nadie mas estaba, que podia pensar yo?- explico el joven  
  
- Por que mi hermano tuvo que decirte eso, claro que si a habido jovenes que me han pretendido pero yo no los he aceptado. Si a mi alguien me hubiera dicho lo mismo como hizo mi hermano, creo que yo tambien pudiera haber pensado lo mismo- expreso Sakura  
  
- Entonces me perdonas, yo nunca debi pensar eso de ti, disculpame si, no me gusta ver esas lagrimas en tu rostro- dijo Shaoran mientras retiraba las lagrimas de la joven de su rostro delicadamente con su mano y mirandola tiernamente como niño arrepentido  
  
- Esta bien, pero no vuelvas a pensar mal de mi, ok?- le respondio la joven de hermosos ojos verdes con una dulce sonrisa que al sentir el contacto de la mano de Li lo miro fijamente en los ojos  
  
- Me gusta cuando sonries porque te ves mas bonita - agrego el joven chino lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo por parte de ambos, pero sin apartar la vista el uno al otro  
  
Sakura tenia una miraba tan tierna que penetraba hasta el alma del joven, el cual se sentia atraido por esta y se iba acercando a ella lentamente sin apartar su mano del rostro de Sakura. Estaban tan cerca que ya podian sentir la respiracion del otro rozando la parte superior de sus labios. Ellos tenian los ojos cerrados en este corto tiempo hasta que escucharon un ruido cuando se encontraban ya muy cerca. Inmediatamente se separaron y se dieron cuenta que el trafico habia desparecido y todos los carros avanzaban por lo que los autos de atrás tocaban sus claxons. Sakura miraba por la ventana dando la espalda al joven y Shaoran no despegaba la vista del frente, se quedaron en silencio todo el resto del camino.  
  
Despues de 20 minutos de viaje llegaron a la casa de Sakura, los dos se quedaron sin hacer o decir nada hasta que  
  
- Gra...cias Shao...ran por traa...erme a mi casa ... yo...- trataba de hablar ella  
  
- Sa..ku...rra- decia el joven chino  
  
En ese momento TOC TOC TOC  
  
- Mounstruo sal del auto!!!!- grito Touya con la vena fruncida a punto de reventar, abriendo la puerta precepitadamente  
  
- Hermanoo??!- se asusto la joven  
  
- Que hacias ahí dentro con el mocoso?- pregunto el hermano muy amargo  
  
- A quien llamas mocoso?- dijo el joven chino que habia salido del auto para ponerse delante de Touya  
  
- A ti o acaso ves otro? NO te permito que estes cerca a mi hermana!!!- grito mas fuerte el joven Kinomoto  
  
- Para tu informacion tu papá me encargo que la recoja todos los dias despues de clases para traerla a su casa- le reprocho Li  
  
- Y que pasa si te lo impido?- dijo en un tono amenazante  
  
- Pues ella se tendra que venir sola hasta aquí y talvez le pase algo malo, la pueden asaltar, secuestrar, atropellar, ....- le explico Shaoran su tactica  
  
- Esta bien mocoso, pero te estare vigilando, ahora vete- le advirtio Touya finalmente aceptando  
  
- Hasta mañana, Sakura, te veo en la esquina de la preparatoria para evitar el escandalo  
  
- Si, hasta mañana, Shaoran  
  
- Que escandalo?- pregunto el curioso hermano ya en trando a la casa  
  
- Nada importante, mejor hazme un favor y marca el numero de Tomoyo mientras voy a ver a Kero- dijo la joven con una dulce sonrisa  
  
- Esta bien, pero no te demores  
  
***************^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************  
  
Toda la mañana Eriol se habia pasado explicando a Naomi lo que paso el dia anterior con Charlote y Charles  
  
- Yo pensaba que a ti te gustaba Charles?- pregunto la inglesa  
  
- No! , que te hizo pensar eso?- exclamo Tomoyo  
  
- Es que como te decia muchos cumplidos y ati parecia gustarte. Ademas te pregunto si tenias novio, y tu le dijiste que no, como incinuando que querias algo con el, bueno eso fue lo que yo pense- explico Naomi  
  
- Y que querias que le respondiera, solo dije la verdad...- anuncio la joven japonesa con la voz muy suave como si estuviera cansada  
  
- La verdad??- suspiro en voz muy baja el joven mago  
  
- Que dijiste primo?- se percato la joven  
  
- Yoo???...- decia el joven cuando con la mirada en el suelo. De pronto levanto la vista al sentir una presencia vital muy debil, como desvaneciendose  
  
- Tomoyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito el joven mientras corrio para sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo desmayada  
  
- Que le paso?, Como supiste que ella iba a ...?- estaba muy confundida la prima y a la vez preocupada  
  
- Esta muy debil ...- alcanzo a decir Eriol mirando a la joven en sus brazos muy palida  
  
- Llevala a la habitacion y acuestala en su cama, voy a llamar al medico- reacciono Naomi y corrio hacia la sala  
  
Mientras Eriol cargaba a la joven delicadamente llevandola hacia su dormitorio  
  
- Que es lo que tienes, porque tuviste que desmayarte?...- decia el mago recostando a la joven sobre su cama  
  
- Me tienes muy preocupado, no me gusta verte asi, quiero verte sonreir otra vez ...- hablaba el tocando el rostro de Tomoyo y mirandola con ternura pero a la vez con preocupacion  
  
- Ya viene el medii.......co- inerrumpio la frase de su primo, escuchando algo de lo que decia. El cual rapidamente volteo a verla, aun tenia la mano puesta sobre las mejillas de Tomoyo y estaba arrodillado junto a ella  
  
- Cree...o que... tiene fiebre- comento el primo alejando su mano y poniendose de pie  
  
- Quien ella o tu?- pregunto Naomi de una manera sarcastica al notar a su primo con las mejillas sonrojadas  
  
- Naomi! Este no es momento para bromas- asentuo Eriol algo molesto pero aun sonrojado  
  
- Dime la verdad, que sientes por ella?- pregunto la joven muy curiosa  
  
- Yoo? Bueno eella.. ees una gran amiga y ...- decia el joven poniendose cada vez mas rojoy nervioso  
  
- Me dijeron que habia una persona desmayada por aquí?- interrumpio el medico entrando muy rapido  
  
- Si, es ella, doctor- dijo Eriol, quien reacciono inmediatamente, señalando a Tomoyo  
  
- Les voy a pedir que salgan para poder revisarla mejor- sugirio el doctor  
  
Los dos jovenes esperaban afuera del dormitorio, Eriol estaba perdiendo la paciencia muy rapido, unos minutos despues de un gran silencio  
  
- Entonces, que sientes por Tomoyo?- le volvio a preguntar la prima  
  
- Ya te dije y ya no molestes- casi como un grito le respondio  
  
La puerta se abrio y salio el medico  
  
- Que tiene?, es grave?- preguntaron los dos jovenes  
  
- Ella se va a poner bien, solo necesita descansar un poco porque tiene la fiebre alta- respondio el doctor algo pensativo  
  
- Pero que tiene?, esta enferma?- dijo Eriol  
  
- Bueno, primero yo pense que ella podria estar embarazada los sintomas que presentaba .....  
  
- Embarazada??!!!- - grito el joven muy sorprendido  
  
- Primo, no me habias dicho que ibas a ser padre- comento Naomi riendose despues de haber visto la expresion de shock que puso Eriol como si fuera él quien iba a ser de verdad el padre, por eso se le ocurrio molestarle  
  
- Joven Eriol, yo no sabia que el supuesto bebe de la jovencita podria haber sido suyo, yo lo consideraba un joven muy respetuoso y caballeroso pero creo que me equivoque- dijo el serio medico que conocia muy bien a la familia Hiragizawa  
  
- Ese no es mi bebe, el padre es un degenerado que muy pronto va a pagar por lo que hizo, un momento "supuesto"? - pensaba el joven mientras miraba a su prima con una expresion de matarla a ella tambien  
  
- No piense eso de Eriol doctor, fue solo una broma lo que dije, ademas Tomoyo ni si quiera tiene novio para poder estar embarazada- explico Naomi  
  
- Como que "supuesto bebe"- interrumpio el joven  
  
- Si, yo pensaba que la joven estaba esperando un bebe por los primeros sintomas que mostro pero luego vino la fiebre y eso no coincidia, por eso la revise y no encontre ningun ser vivo en ella, y ahora co n lo que me dice la joven compruebo mi erroneo diagnostico- explico el doctor  
  
- Pero entonces que tiene?- pregunto el joven  
  
- Es solo cansancio, es lo unico que pude llegar a concluir debido a su extrema debilidad- respondio el medico  
  
- Podemos entrar a verla?- agrego la prima  
  
- Si ya pueden pasar, yo me retiro y por favor que este en cama por lo menos hasta mañana, yo me retiro- dijo el doctor  
  
- Lo acompaño hasta puerta- dijo Eriol mientras Naomi entraba a la habitacion  
  
- Quisiera pedirle disculpas por los arranques de mi prima, a veces es un poco infantil- se disculpo el joven  
  
- No se preocupe, por lo contrario yo debo de pedirle perdon por pensar mal de un joven como usted- se disculpo el doctor  
  
- Pierda cuidado, Ud. Tenia todo el derecho de pensar asi despues de oir los disparates de mi prima. Muchas gracias por venir- se despidio Eriol a la salida del doctor. Despues, él corrio hasta el dormitorio  
  
- Como esta?- dijo Eriol entrando a la habitacion  
  
- Esta durmiendo, no te preocupes se va a poner mejor, hay que dejarla descansar- dijo su prima tratando de calmar a su prima  
  
Por la noche Naomi se fue a traer algo de comida para Tomoyo mientras Eriol cuidaba de ella  
  
- Parece que ya se esta recuperando- penso Eriol al ver que Tomoyo regresaba a su color natural  
  
En ese momento la joven abrio los ojos muy despacio y miro al joven quien tenia la vista fija en ella  
  
- Te sientes mejor?- alcanzo a decir el joven  
  
- Creo que si- dijo ella tratando de sentarse pero no pudo hacerlo cayendo de nuevo a la cama  
  
- Todavia no te has recuperado por completo- agrego Eriol acomodando a la joven  
  
- Pero que me paso?- pregunto Tomoyo  
  
- Te desmayaste, y tenias mucha fiebre pero parece no ser nada grave- le explico  
  
- Me siento algo cansada- dijo ella  
  
- Pero que haz hecho para estar tan debil?- pregunto el joven  
  
- Yoo...- decia la joven cuando su celular comenzo a sonar  
  
- Quieres que te lo pase?- pregunto él  
  
- Puedes contestar y preguntar quien es por mi?- respondio Tomoyo  
  
- Bueno? Quien habla?- preguntaba Eriol  
  
- Tomoyo? Quien contesta?- dijo una voz de un joven al otro lado del auricular  
  
- Quieres hablar con ella?- pregunto Eriol reconociendo la voz de Touya  
  
- Quien habla? Eh, mi hermana quiere hablar con ella- respondio algo desconsertado  
  
- No te hagas, yo se su secreto, tu eres quien quieres hablar con ella- agrego Eriol algo alterado  
  
- Con quien estas hablando Eriol?- pregunto Tomoyo muy confundida de lo que pasaba  
  
- Tu sabes nuestro secreto? Te lo dijo ella?- pregunto asustado Touya  
  
- No, yo lo escuche el otro dia- le respondio el joven ingles cortante  
  
- Eriol de que secreto hablas, quien esta al otro lado del auricular?- decia Tomoyo algo desesperada de no recibir respuesta  
  
- Tu novio quiere hablar contigo- dijo el joven mago mirandola seriamente  
  
- Mi novio?- quedo mas confundida la joven  
  
- Su que?- exclamo Touya desde el celular  
  
- Ya no se hagan yo se ese secreto que ustedes son novios a escondidas, admitanlo- explico Eriol ya cansado a ambos (Touya y Tomoyo)  
  
- Que estas diciendo?- exclamo la joven  
  
- No sigas, yo escuche cuando hablabas con el la otra noche que no encontraste a Sakura. Le decias que lo extrañabas, y te despediste con el como "mi amor"- dijo molesto el joven mago de que nadie admitiera nada  
  
- Eso escuchaste?- pregunto la joven hechando a reir  
  
- Oye chibolo, tu no sabes que ella y yo somos primos? Como te cabe en la cabeza que voy a ser su novio? Ademas yo la quiero como a mi hermana- exclamo Touya  
  
- Pero entontonces con quien habalbas la otra noche?- pregunto Eriol mas confundido  
  
- Con Kero- respondio Tomoyo quien aun reia  
  
- Eso quiere decir que ustedes no son novios?- dijo el joven ingles  
  
- No chibolo, y ahora que estamos hablando tu que haces contestando el telefono de Tomoyo?- pregunto el "hermano celoso"  
  
- Yoo? Estee..., ella... esta enfer...ma- alcanzo a decir el joven  
  
- Enferma? Y asi le haces este tipo de escandalo? Como esta?- argumento el joven japones  
  
- Esta mejor, solo estaba algo debil- dijo Eriol  
  
- Debil???, ay viene mi hermana, quiere hablar con Tomoyo- dijo Touya preocupandose un poco  
  
- Por favor no le vayas a contar del mal entendido- suplico el ingles  
  
- Esta bien pero tu prometeme que vas a cuidar de Tomoyo, pero eso si no te aproveches de las circunstancias, "chibolo" {rayos, Eriol quedo marcado con el apodo de chibolo por el resto de su vida, como Shaoran "mocoso}  
  
Eriol se puso algo colorado al esucharlo  
  
- Alo? Tomoyo?- hablaba Sakura. Por lo que Eriol le paso de inmediato el celular a la joven enferma  
  
- Sakura? Eres tu?- dijo debilmente tomoyo  
  
- Tomoyo te encuentras bien?- pregunto algo preocupada  
  
- Si ya estoy mejor, me desmaye en la mañana pero no fue nada, como estas tu?- dijo la joven sonriendo  
  
- Estas segura?- continuo su amiga  
  
- Si, ya no te preocupes por mi, cuantame como te va con esa personita?- pregunto la curiosa Tomoyo, recuperandose cada vez mas  
  
- Me esperas un momento, aleja un poco el auricular de tu oido por unos segundos- pidio Sakura  
  
- Es..ta bien - contesto la amiga algo extrañada alejando unos centimetros el celular  
  
- Hermano!!!!!!!!!, podrias dejarme sola, esta es una conversacion privada!!!!!!!!!!- grito Sakura  
  
- Mira monstruo si quieres estar sola vete a tu habitacion y dejame en paz que ya tuvo bastante con escuchar los reclamos de alguien- indico Touya que continuaba hechado en el sofa de la sala  
  
- Esta bien, me voy!!!!- dijo esto y rapidamente la joven subio a su dormitorio  
  
- Alo Tomoyo sigues ahí? - pregunto Sakura  
  
- Si- respondio Tomoyo no muy sorprendida de lo ocurrido  
  
- Perdon por lo que paso es que a veces no entiendo a mi hermano, no se que quiso decir con que escucho los reclamos de alguien o algo asi, lo que dice para salirse con la suya al fin y al cabo- se explico la dueña de las cartas  
  
- Con que cosas sale verdad?- comento Tomoyo aguantando la risa a la vez que miraba a Eriol con una gota gruesa en la cabeza  
  
- Ay amiga, no se que pasa conmigo a veces me siento extraña ...- decia Sakura  
  
- Cuando estas cerca de Shaoran verdad?- interrumpio su amiga  
  
- Pues para que negarlo, si y no se que hacer, me pongo muy nerviosa, si te contara por las cosas que he pasado- decia mientras se ponia algo roja  
  
- Como me gustaria estar alla?- suspiraba Tomoyo  
  
- Pero muy pronto vas a estar aquí, aunque creo que tu cumpleaños lo vas a pasar ahí verdad? Es dentro de dos dias.- dijo tratando de animarla  
  
- Mi cumpleaños? Si, es dentro de dos dias- respondio la joven de ojos azules  
  
Eriol quien estaba todo el momento al lado de Tomoyo, al escuchar lo ultimo se puso nervioso y ...  
  
Continuaaaa.........  
  
Notas de la autora: vanesa_chan ^_^  
  
Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, especialmente a los que me mandan reviews, Tiff: seguire tu consego y gracias por leer (al fin jejeje U_U) mi fic Sakura_wen: no te preocupes cualquier cosa que me sugieras lo tomare en cuenta y disculpa si me demore  
  
Espero que me manden reviews para publicar el siguiente capitulo que por cierto esta lleno de sorpresas, diganme sus comentarios, asi podre mejorar mis errores =D 


	6. 6 El Nuevo Poder y los Mensajeros del Ma...

PODERES ESCONDIDOS  
  
6. El Nuevo Poder y los Mensajeros del Mal  
  
- Voy a ver porque se demora Naomi, ya vengo- dijo y se retiro el joven con una mirada pensativa dejando a las dos jovenes hablando por telefono  
  
Eriol fue a la cocina a ver a su prima y luego se dirigio a su cuarto  
  
- Entonces su cumpleaños es dentro de dos dias....- pensaba el joven mago hechado en su cama, con la mirada en el techo  
  
- Como pude olvidarlo, lo tengo aquí anotado ... - decia en voz baja al levantarse y tomando un retrato el cual obserbvaba con detenidamente a pesar de la oscuridad del dormitorio  
  
- Eriol!, Tomoyo se ...- entro diciendo su prima, abriendo la puerta imprevistamente  
  
El joven inmediatamente escondio el retrato en un cajon cuando la puerta se abrio  
  
- Que le paso? Se desmayo?- pregunto muy alterado el joven cuando escucho lo que dijo su prima  
  
- No te preocupes, ella esta bien ...  
  
- Pero tu dijiste que ella se ...  
  
- ... se quedo dormida despues de hablar por telefono- explico Naomi  
  
- Me asustaste- suspiro Eriol  
  
- Primo que escondiste cuando yo entre?- pregunto la joven algo pensativa  
  
- que?? Yo??- decia el joven muy nervioso y un poco sonrojado  
  
- No me digas que .... tu estabas .....  
  
- yo que?  
  
- ... estabas fumando, yo siempre te admire pero ahora me has decepcionado, ya no se que pensar...- decia Naomi dramaticamente  
  
- Yo no he estado fumando!!!!!!!!!- argumento Eriol  
  
- Pero entonces que escondiste y porque estabas con las luces apagadas?- agrego ella  
  
- Yo... estaba ...escribiendo mi diario, y lo escondi cuando tu entraste- respondio el muy nervioso  
  
- Con las luces apagadas? Si que eres raro primo, pero bueno eso explica todo- dijo ella con una sonrisa  
  
***************^^^^^^^^^^^^******************  
  
Unos ojos esmeraldas desde una esquina observaban el camino hasta encontrar una auto gris que se acercaba rapido a ella. El auto se estaciono a un lado y se abrio la puerta del copiloto  
  
- Hola Shaoran- saludo la joven con una sonrisa en sus labios, sentandose delicadamente junto a el  
  
- Ho..la Saku..ra ...- respondio el joven chino mirandola minusiosamente con una mirada nerviosa y a la vez tierna. Ella tenia puesto el uniforme de preparatoria, una blusa blanca con una corbata, una falda corta con dobladillos. Estos detalles dejaban algo pensativo al joven  
  
- Pasa algo?- pregunto Sakura algo desconcertada por la mirada del joven  
  
- eh?... yo... solo te queria... pedirte disculpas por llegar tarde... - alcanzo a decir con la cara toda roja  
  
- Shaoran ... tu solo te retrasaste 5 o 8 minutos no es para que te disculpes, no espere mucho, no te preocupes- dijo con otra dulce sonrisa haciendo que Shaoran se pusiera aun mas rojo  
  
- No te importa si primero pasamos por mi tio antes de llevarte a tu casa?- pregunto a la vez que trataba de ocultar su rostro  
  
- Claro que no  
  
************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**************  
  
A la mañana siguiente en el viejo continente...  
  
- Como te sientes?- pregunto un joven de cabellos azulados mientras comian  
  
- Estoy mejor, me hizo bien hablar con Sakura ayer  
  
- Si hoy se levanto con muchos animos, verdad Tomoyo?- comento la prima  
  
- Y lo haras hoy?- pregunto la joven de ojos azules con una mirada como de suplica hacia Eriol  
  
- Eh? Si despues de comer lo hare- respondio el joven despues de ver la mirada dulce de Tomoyo  
  
- De que hablan ustedes?- trato de interrumpir Naomi pero ninguno la escucho  
  
- Porque te interesa que lo haga tan rapido?- dijo Eriol al verla algo seria  
  
- Es que yo ... extraño mucho a Kero y como ambos son parecidos me alegra lo que vas a hacer,... va hacer como si fuera Kero, me gusta consertilo- respondio la joven cambiando el rostro algo triste por una sonrisa  
  
- Si ya me di cuenta por como lo llamas  
  
- Y lo que pensaste al escucharlo- rio Tomoyo haciendo que el se pusiera algo avergonzado  
  
- Hey!!!!!!!! Nadie me va a decir de que estan hablando!!!!! Que paso con Kero? Que vas a hacer Eriol?- grito la joven inglesa llamando la atencion de ambos jovenes  
  
- Perdon Naomi, solo le pedia a Eriol que ....- decia Tomoyo  
  
- No le digas nada, total ella se va a enterar muy pronto y de lo que paso anoche porque tenia que saberlo- interrumpio el joven, le gustaba molestar a su prima y esta era una oportunidad que no podia perder de dejarla con la curiosidad pero le fue peor a el  
  
- No me quieres contar Eriol esta bien... entonces yo contare la cosa graciosa que paso ayer cuando el doctor te confundio con el pa...- contaba su prima con una mirada desafiante hacia el  
  
-Esta bien Naomi cuaentalo, es mejor queTomoyo se ria un poco de esa confusion que tu te burles a carcajadas de la otra confusion...- interrumpio el joven mago muy serio creyendo haber detenido a su prima  
  
- No me lo cuentes entonces pero yo se que algun dia me enterare y me reire en tu cara, pero yo si le voy a contar para reirme de algo; lo que pasa es que ayer el medico penso que Eriol ....- y asi conto lo sucesido la noche anterior  
  
- Entonces anoche fue la noche de las confuciones y todas contra ti- sonrio Tomoyo a Eriol, el cual estaba algo colorado por los eventos pasados  
  
- Ni me lo recuerdes- contesto desviando la mirada ¬_¬  
  
- Hey Eriol porque no nos enseñas unos cuantos trucos magicos por si estamos en situaciones peligrosas algun dia- propuso Naomi satisfecha de haber hecho incomodar a su primo, lo cual tomo al joven de sorpresa  
  
- A quien?- reacciono el joven mago ^_^U  
  
- Pues a nosotras, no tenemos poderes magicos para defendernos, verdad Tomoyo?- dijo tomando a la joven del hombro  
  
- Para mi eso no es ningun problema... - dijo la joven pensativa como recordando algo  
  
- Lo dices por las artes marciales, pero no esta de mas saber algunos trucos- insistio la prima  
  
- Esta bien, vamos donde estan los arboles, hay espacio para practicar mejor- dijo un vencido y convencido Eriol  
  
Los tres jovenes se encontraban en medio de unos enormes y antiguos arboles por donde corria un viento calido  
  
- Que les parece si comenzamos con algunas patadas hacia esos troncos, para calentar- anuncio el sensei Eriol  
  
- Ay voyyyy- grito Naomi y con fuerza golpeo el arbol siguido de muchos mas  
  
- Y tu no vas a hacerlo?- pregunto el mago a una pensativa Tomoyo quien se encontraba un poco alejada  
  
- No, prefiero esperar a Spi aquí sentada- dijo ella seriamente con la mirada al frente  
  
- Too...moyo, yo lo siento pero mi pri...ma dijo que.... y yo ....- trataba el de disculparse  
  
- No te preocupes, yo se que luego lo haras, ademas Naomi puede convencer a cualquiera, yo entiendo- dijo volteando a verlo con una sonrisa  
  
- Si tu quieres puedo hacer el conjuro ahora, no quita mucho tiempo- propuso el mago  
  
- Estas seguro?  
  
- Si- dijo haciendo aparecer su baculo e invocando un conjuro con su sello dibujado en el suelo, el cual brillaba muy fuerte  
  
- Que esta pasando?- se incorporo la joven inglesa  
  
En ese momento una luz aparecio frente a ellos dejando ver a una silueta de un pequeño ser con alitas  
  
- Eriol gracias- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y abrazando al mago, lo cual le produjo un leve sonrojo a el  
  
- Amo que paso?- pregunto el guardian confundido  
  
- Este.... yo pense que... bueno en realidad Tomoyo me convencio de despertarte para que puedas vivir aquí asi como lo hace Kerberos en Japon- explico el joven  
  
- Tomoyo? Ah, la niña que le daba muchos dulces a Kero Que esta aquí?- dijo el guardian recordando el pasado  
  
- Si aquí esta viviendo por unos dias, quieres que ella se haga cargo de ti? Ella tiene experiencia con Kero  
  
- Si es esta jovencita con una linda sonrisa, yo no me puedo negar- dijo volando hacia los brazos de Tomoyo quien lo recibio con ternura  
  
- Que lindo eres- dijo ella acariciandolo con suavidad  
  
- Amo, con razon ella lo convencio- agrego Spinel con un tono de sarcasmo el cual hizo poner al mago mas colorado y a las jovenes reir, sobretodo a Naomi que ya habia entendido todo lo sucedido y se percarto de lo apenado que estaba su primo por este comentario  
  
- Sera mejor que sigamos con el entrenamiento- anuncio Eriol impidiendo a su prima dar algun comentario  
  
- Quiero aprender algun hechizo!!!- reclamo la joven  
  
- Pero tu no tienes ninguna magia para hacerlo, no entiendes?- respondio Eriol  
  
- Tu crees que soy una inutil, dejame intentarlo *0*!!!!- grito Naomi  
  
- Esta bien, pero no vas a chillar cuando no te salga bien ¬_¬ - comento su primo  
  
- Que esperas, comienza- reto la inglesa  
  
- OK, ahí va. Repite las mismas palabras que yo y fijate en la posicion de mis manos. - le explico Eriol  
  
Los dos jovenes realizaron el hechizo siendo observados por Tomoyo y Supi  
  
- Espero que lo tome bien ...- penso ella en voz alta  
  
- Decias algo Tomoyo?- pregunto el guardian quien estaba en sus brazos  
  
- No, yo no dije nada u^_^u  
  
- Y como pudiste ver tu no tuviste ningun resultado en cambio yo ....- decia el joven mago cuando se percato de una energia nueva  
  
- Miren hice aparecer hice aparecer muchas flores....- gritaba Naomi muy alegre en medio de diversas flores  
  
- Pero que paso?- se preguntaba Eriol una y otra vez O.0??  
  
- Creo que lo logre, este truco estuvo facil para una persona sin magia comoyo- celebraba la joven inglesa  
  
- Pero Naomi, tuuu..... tienes poderes magicos ahora- inervino Eriol muy sorprendido  
  
- Queeee? Que estas hablando yo nunca he tenido poderes magicos- anuncio Naomi  
  
- Pero ahora si, puedo sentir tu nivel de magia, no es mucha pero si notable- le dijo su primo  
  
- Es cierto lo que dice amo?- pregunto el guardian  
  
- Si, esa es la realidad aunque parezca increible - ¬_¬ comento el mago  
  
- Pero como puede ser eso posible?- pregunto Naomi  
  
- Debe ser porque tu perteneces a una familia con poderes magicos pero recien estos se estan haciendo notar. Ahora que lo recuerdo. He leido hacerca de magos, sobre todo mujeres que descubren tener magia cuando estan en la edad de 16 porque sus poderes eran escondidos...- explico el joven mago -_-  
  
- Ehhhh tengo magia magia magia ....... ^o^. Pero entonces Tomoyo tambien puede tener poderes magicos?- pregunto poniendose mas alegre  
  
- Yooo? Noo... creo que eso sea posible- respondio la joven ^_^  
  
- No creo porque ella no viene de una familia con poderes magicos y ademas es mayor de 16 años- agrego Eriol  
  
- Lo siento Tomoyo- se disculpo la nueva hechizera  
  
- No te preocupes, no tiene importancia ^-^- le dijo la japonesa  
  
- Porque no sigues practicando mejor tus nuevos poderes, debes aprender a controlarlos- sugerio el joven mago  
  
- Tienes razon, es mejor que me ponga a practicar *-*  
  
Asi Naomi comenzo sus primeras lecciones de magia junto a su primo quien trataba de empezar por lo basico. Siendo observados por Tomoyo y Supi quienes a la vez se entretenian conversando y jugando.  
  
*************^^^^^^^^^^^^******************  
  
Shaoran estaciono el auto en frente de la empresa donde su tio lo esperaba en la acera.  
  
- Shaoran, te esperaba para decirte que....- comenzo a hablar Tenshi cuando se percato de la presencia de la jovencita al lado de su sobrino  
  
- Lo siento no me habia dado cuenta, buenas noches Sakura- saludo con un tono sarcastico dirigido hacia Shaoran  
  
- Buenas noches Tenshi ^-^-saludo la joven  
  
- Que me querias decir tio?- interferio el joven chino algo incomodo  
  
- Ah cierto, te decia que hoy voy a quedarme a trabajar por lo menos hasta mañana, asi que no me esperes despierto - le sugerio su tio  
  
- Hay mucho trabajo?- pregunto la dulce joven  
  
- Si, a habido varios negocios muy grandes  
  
- Bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos- comento Shaoran encendiendo el motor disponiendose a avanzar  
  
- Hasta mañana y llevala a su casa- se despidio Tenshi ironicamente  
  
- A veces dudo que sea de la familia- suspiro el joven algo perturbado  
  
- No es para tanto- sonrio Sakura  
  
Unos minutos despues, justo cuando pasaban junto a la orilla del mar, algo lo obligo a estacionar el auto fuera del camino.  
  
- Que pasa? Te sientes bien?- fueron las preguntas que salieron de Shaoran al verla sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos y teniendo una expresion de dolor  
  
- Mi cabezaa!!!, esa vozzz- decia la joven mientras escuchaba "Vendras a mi"  
  
De un momento a otro sakura quedo quieta, sus ojos verdes adaptaron un tono mas oscuro y se levanto para bajarse del auto  
  
- Sakura!! Que haces?- gritaba Shaoran tras ellla  
  
Mientras la card captor camina lentamente hacia la orilla del mar donde palmeras eran movidas por un fuerte viento.  
  
- SAKURAAAAAAA!!!!!!!-continuaba gritando el joven tratando de despertarla al parecer de un transe  
  
- No te va a oir- se escucho una gruesa voz alrededor  
  
- Quien esta ahí?- pregunto Shaoran alarmado mientras la joven se detenia frente a una palmera  
  
- Mi nombre es Doku Kokoro ("corazon envenenado", o algo asi @-@) y ella es la persona destinada para estar conmigo por el resto de su vida- anuncio un joven alto como Shaoran y parecido a el pero de ojos negros como llenos de oscuridad, cabellos casi plateado recogidos en una pequeña trenza, tenia una rete y varios collares alrededor del cuello, vestia unos pantalones negros muy sueltos, un abrigo azul sobre una camisa que tenia caracteres chinos  
  
- No se quien seas pero no voy a permitir que te la lleves! - le grito Shaoran dispuesto a pelear  
  
- No mi vida, tu vienes conmigo- se escucho otra voz detrás de el  
  
- Y tu quien eres?- pregunto mas confundido el joven  
  
- Mi nombre es Tsumi Misukara ("crimen por mi misma", o algo asi @-@) y soy tu destino, la persona con quien compartiras el resto de tu vida- se presento una joven de la misma edad de Sakura y parecida a ella pero tenia los ojos muy negros, cabellos rojos como la sangre recogidos en una coleta, tenia una rete y varios collares alrededor del cuello, vestia un vestido verde oscuro muy largo en el cual estaba impreso caracteres japoneses  
  
- A que te refieres?- preguto shaoran  
  
- A que te vas a ir conmigo - le respondio ella  
  
- Ni lo pienses, yo me voy con Sakura- le reto el joven chino  
  
- Ella ahora es mia- intervino Doku  
  
- No te atrevas a acercarte a ella - le advirtio Shaoran  
  
- Pero ella es la que se va acercar a mi- rio Roku  
  
- Y tu a mi- anuncio Tsumi  
  
De pronto Sakura y Shaoran empezaron a moverse en direccion a los recien llegados. Ellos estaban hipnotizados, no podian hacer nada para impedirlo. Cuando estuvieron cada uno frente a sus raptores, despertaron del transe pero estaban paralizados, sin poder moverse.  
  
- Que paso? Donde estoy? Quien eres tu?- preguntaba Sakura al despertar y encontrarse frente a Doku sin poder moverse  
  
- Al fin estamos juntos mi amor- le respondio Doku poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella  
  
- No me toques!!!, Shaoraan !!!!- grito la joven sin poder hacer nada mas que pedir ayuda a Shaoran quien se encontraba al lado, tambien inmovil  
  
- Deja en paz a Sakura!!!,- le grito a Doku con esas miradas que matan- no se quienes sean pero tenemos que hacer algo para liberarnos...- le explicaba a la joven  
  
- Mi amor, deja de hablar con esa que ya tiene compañia, y piensa que ahora estaremos los dos para siempre- interfirio Tsumi colocando una mano en la boca de Shaoran y la otra en su hombro  
  
- Mi amada Sakura vas a ver que vamos a ser muy felices, tienes que aceptar tu destino- dijo Doku mirandola profundamente a los ojos  
  
Por unos fugaces segundos Sakura comprendio lo que pasaba y decidio hacer algo al respecto  
  
- Creo que eso sera lo mejor- respondio la joven con una sonrisa en los labios y mas relajada  
  
Mientras que Shaoran al escucharlo puso una cara de asombro ya que se veia que ella no estaba hipnotizada ni nada  
  
- Queee!!!! @o@ - fue lo unico que pudo articular sus labios a pesar de tener la mano de Tsumi encima  
  
- Ves como tu amiguita tan rapido se olvido de ti- inquirio la enemiga  
  
- Y como lo desidiste tan rapido?- se sorprendio un poco Doku  
  
- Bueno, es que estoy aburrida de mi vida rutinaria y estar viviendo bajo las ordenes de mi padre y hermano, bah eso no es para mi. Por eso quiero un cambio y pienso que a tu lado lo puedo conseguir- explico Sakura sin borrar su sonrisa =D  
  
- Asi me gusta, ahora ven a mis brazos- propuso Doku abriendo sus brazos en señal de espera  
  
- Yo quisiera, pero no puedo moverme ^_^U  
  
- Oh lo habia olvidado, disculpame. Ahora acercate a mi, mi amor- dijo Doku liberando a la joven del hechizo  
  
- Si ahí voy- se acercaba Sakura el con los brazos abiertos dispuesta a abrazarlo  
  
Shaoran no podia creer lo que sus ojos observaban en esos momentos y a la vez mil pensamientos venian a su mente, tanto habra cambiado Sakura?  
  
Cuando en ese preciso momento Sakura estaba a punto de abrazar a Doku hace un moviemiento inesperado lo que provoco que Doku cayera al suelo  
  
- Y ese golpe es para que no me llames "mi amor" ^_^(- agrego Sakura mientras que todos tenian las mandibulas en el piso de la impresion  
  
Inmediatamente la joven saco una carata para incocarla  
  
- ESCUDO!!!- grito ella lo cual produjo una luz la cual rodeaba a Shaoran y a ella  
  
- Pero que hiciste, esto no te lo voy a perdonar- gimio Doku quien se levanto para atacarla, estaba muy herido por el fuerte golpe de la chica  
  
- Pues vamos a ver quien reacciona primero?- comento Sakura quien rapidamente uso la carta Espada para cortar un arete de la oreja del enemigo  
  
- Pero como te diste cuenta? ...- fue lo unico que pudo decir Doku antes de que se hiciera polvo ante la mirada de los demas  
  
- Ahora pagaras por eso!!!!- grito Tsumi al verse sola contra ellos  
  
- Asi que tu tambien quieres morir- exclamo la joven de ojos verdes  
  
- Vamos a ver si eres capaz de poner en peligro a tu amiguito Shaoran?- dijo la enemiga tomando por el brazo a un anonadado joven para apuntarle con una bola de fuego hacia su cara  
  
- Tu crees que puedas traspasar el escudo que el trae? No vas a poder tocarle- asintio Sakura quien inmediatamente se acerco a ella  
  
- No puedo es muy fuerte- exclamo Tsumi despues de atacar a shaoran y Sakura quien estaba ya a u lado  
  
- Lo intentaste no?- comento Sakura con sarcasmo para luego cortar el arete  
  
- Pudiste acabar con nosotros Maestra de las Cartas pero no lo haras con el amo...- fueron las ultimas palabras de Tsumi  
  
- Que habra querido decir con eso? Quien sera su amo... - se preguntaba la joven  
  
- Sakura!, estas bien?- exclamo Li quien llego a su lado despues de reaccionar  
  
- Shaoran!!, si si estoy bien y tu?- volteo diciendo ella  
  
- Yo si y gracias a ti- se detuvo frente a ella  
  
- No fue nada lo que hice- respondio Sakura algo avergonzada  
  
- Pero aun no puedo creer lo que paso. Como hiciste para conver nos a todos sobre tu decision? Yo me quede desconcetado y para luego darle ese golpe. Auch si que debio doler- comento el joven  
  
- Ay Shaoran es que he tenido que aprender muchas cosas en estos años, primero he estado en teatro, es por eso que dije e hice lo que paso hace un rato. Ademas estudie artes marciales con Tomoyo ^o^  
  
- Pero como te diste cuenta tan rapido de la manera para derrotarlos?- seguia algo confundido  
  
- Pues cuando estaba en transe pude sentir un fuerte poder venir de esos aretes- respondio la joven  
  
- Ya veo, si que has mejorado mucho con tu magia por la forma de utilizar las cartas sin problemas, hasta ya haz quitado escudo sin que me diera cuenta- comento Shaoran quien la miraba atentamente  
  
- No es para tanto,solo he estado practicando con la carta creacion- agrego ella sobadonse los brazos suavemente mientra la brisa del mar pasaba friamente  
  
- Sientes frio?- le pregunto el joven a verla algo incomoda  
  
- Un poco- afirmo esta  
  
Continuaaaa.........  
  
Notas de la autora: vanesa_chan ^_^ Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y tratare de hacer el proximo mucho major Gracias por mandarme sus reviews  
  
Sakura_wen: me da gusto que te haya gustado esa escena y perdoname si me demore es que he tenido mucha tarea U_U  
  
Undine: perdona pero no puse mucho E+T en este capitulo pero en el proximo lo hare, crème a mi me gusta E+T *_*  
  
No se olviden de dejarme reviews para seguir publicando mas capitulos y tomando sus opinions ^_^ 


	7. 7 Una noche misteriosa? Contigo?

PODERES ESCONDIDOS  
  
7. Una noche misteriosa? Contigo?  
  
- Sientes frio?- le pregunto el joven a verla algo incomoda  
  
- Un poco- afirmo esta  
  
- Si quieres puedes usar mi abrigo?- dijo dispuesto a sacarselo pero ella lo detuvo  
  
- No yo no quiero que tu tambien tengas frio solo porque yo olvide el mio- dijo Sakura volteandose para mirar el mar y Shaoran la miro con unos ojos muy tiernos quedandose unos segundos pensativo  
  
- Sakura.... aquí hay espacio para que los dos estemos abrigados- dijo Shaoran sonrojado acercandose por detrás a ella y colocando sus brazos alrededor de la joven Sakura inmediatamente se sonrojo al sentir su cuerpo contra el.  
  
- Shaa..o..ran- dijo la joven volteando hacia el, quedando los dos muy juntos, sobretodo sus rostros ya que el joven permanecia abrazandola. No dijeron nada por algunos segundos que parecieron siglos mientras ambos observaban sus profundos ojos  
  
- Esos ojos marrones tan penetrantes y la sensacion que tengo al sentir sus brazos...- pensaba Sakura  
  
- Se ve tan linda cuando sonrie, puedo sentirla en mis brazos y esos ojos verdes ya no lo soporto mas...- pensaba Shaoran  
  
Entonces el joven tomo la mejilla de Sakura cuidadosamente con una mano y la otra la puso en su cintura para atraerla hacia el. Mientras que ella levantaba despacio sus brazos para posarlos alrededor del cuello de Shaoran. Lentamente se fueron acercando mientras a su alrededor las olas del mar resonaban al chocar con algunas rocas y la silenciosa brisa pasaba acariciandolos. Sus labios se rozaron suavemente hasta fundirse en un calido y tierno beso que duro primero unos segundos pero luego se prolongo hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.  
  
- Sakura yo te amo como a nada en este mundo- dijo Shaoran mirandola tiernamnete  
  
- Yo tambien te amo Shaoran, no sabes cuanto- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa  
  
- Sakura quisieras ser mi novia?- pregunto Shaoran arrodillado frente a ella y tomando de su mano lo cual sorprendio a la joven  
  
- Me encantaria- dijo ella lanzandose a los brazos de el ^-^ {quien diria que no ^0^U}  
  
- Quiero darte esto- dijo el joven sacando una cajita de su bolsillo para luego abrirla  
  
- Pero Shaoran no debiste hacerlo- admiraba la card captor una medalla fina con un dije en forma de corazon en el que tenia tres letras dentro de este SyS  
  
- Fue por eso que me demore en pasar por ti en la tarde- expilico el joven mientras le colocaba la medalla  
  
- Es preciosa!- excamo Sakura  
  
- No tanto como tu- agrego el joven chino  
  
Sakura se lo abrazo y se dieron otro profundo beso, asi estuvieron un rato mas hasta que decieron regresar a sus casas porque ya era tarde  
  
- No quiero que te vayas- decia la joven de ojos verdes ante la despedida de su ahora novio  
  
- yo tampoco quiero irme, pero mañana tenemos clases...- decia shaoran en la entrada a la casa de Sakura  
  
Cuando repentinamente se abrio la puerta saliendo un colerico Touya  
  
- Por que se tardaron tanto? Que son estas horas de llegar monstruo?, y tu mocoso por que no te vas ya? Que estas esperando?...- grito el hermano dirigiendo una diabolica mirada a Shaoran  
  
- Nos vemos mañana Sakura y descansa bien- se retiro el joven chino  
  
- Hasta mañana Shaoran- se despidio ella (que suerte que nos preparamos para que ocurriera algo asi y nos despedimos en el auto- pensaba ella)  
  
- Y este quien se a creido de traerte a estas horas y dejarme con la palabra en la boca-decia Touya mientras metia a su hermana dentro de la casa  
  
- Lo que pasa hermano es que unos jovenes nos atacaron cuando veniamos y ...- Sakura conto todo lo sucedido claro sin mencionar lo otro  
  
- Con razon senti esa...- murmuraba el  
  
- Que decias hermano?-pregunto Sakura  
  
-Ahh si estas bien verdad?- pregunto algo preocupado  
  
- Si no te preocupes ^_^  
  
- Que es lo que traes en el cuello? ~o^- pregunto Touya algo inquieto  
  
- quien yo? Oo0- se asusto la joven  
  
RING RING RING- sono el telefono  
  
- Yo voy se levanto ella- dijo rapidamnte mientras pensaba U_U Uff, salvada por la campana  
  
**************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************  
  
- Ya esta anocheciendo sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- propuso Eriol viendo a su prima algo cansada  
  
- Pero yo todavia tengo muchas energias para seguir- interferio Naomi con dificultad para caminar  
  
- Oh si claro, mejor anda a dormir que se ve a leguas tu cansancio por ser la primera vez que practicas magia- insistio su primo ¬_¬  
  
- Si sera mejor que me vaya, pero y ustedes que van a hacer? - dijo vencida la joven inglesa adormilada por el sueño -_-  
  
- Nosotros vamos a dar un baño ....- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
- Juntos?- interrumpio Naomi con sarcasmo para dar una pequeña molestada antes de dormirse  
  
- Si- respondio Tomoyo con una sonrisa ^-^ haciendo abrir los ojos de Naomi por la inesperada noticia y esto no parecia haber sorprendido a Eriol  
  
- QUE?????-rapidamente reacciono ella OoO abriendo sus ojos muy grandes a pesar del sueño que tenia  
  
- Tonta!!!, que estas pensando??- grito Eriol algo molesto por la grietria  
  
- Que quieres que piense sobre todo de ti cuando me dicen que van a tomar un baño juntos, Tomoyo y tu Ahh?- respondio la joven gritandole a el haciendo que este pensara bien en las palabras  
  
- Claro se escucha mal como si yo fuera a bañarme con ...- pensaba Eriol con la cara ahora seria pero con un suave rubor  
  
- Ay Naomi, nosotros no dijimos "tomar", dijimos "dar", osea que vamos a dar un baño a Supi- respondio Tomoyo calmadamente con el animalito en brazos  
  
- Ohhh, hubieran dicho eso desde un principio. Bueno entonces hasta mañana- se despido ella retirandose a su habitacion  
  
- Supi??- pregunto el joven mago saliendo de sus pensamientos  
  
- Si asi es como se llama verdad? No lo voy a llamar Spinel o si?- asintio Tomoyo  
  
- Pero a ti no te gustaba que Nakuru te llame asi?- dijo Eriol esta vez dirigiendose al animalito - Bueno no ella, pero Tomoyo si- respondio este acurrucandose mas  
  
- Que dulce es- comento la joven ^o^  
  
- Sera mejor que lo bañemos de una vez- dijo el joven ¬_¬  
  
Los tres se dirigieron hacia la habitacion de Eriol para usar su bañera ya que en la habitacion de Tomoyo Naomi se alistaba para dormir  
  
- Como lo bañamos como Supi o como Spinel?- pregunto Tomoyo en el cuarto de baño  
  
- Yo creo que como Supi, va a ser mas facil- le respondio el joven {hay que ahorrar agua}  
  
- Y quien le ha dicho que me puede llamar Supi?- interrumpio el guardian  
  
- ¡!!!Tu eres mi guardian y te puedo llamar como quiera!!!!- le respondio el joven mago alterado  
  
- Eriol calmate, el no lo quiso decir con esa intencion; y tu Supi deberias teber mas respeto con tu creador, si el quiere llamarte asi porque no va a poder- Intervino Tomoyo calmando a los dos  
  
- Esta bien, lo siento amo puede llamarme como quiera- asintio Supi  
  
- Sera mejor que empezemos- dijo la joven ^-^  
  
- Como podra controlarlo asi- pensaba Eriol -_- oO  
  
Metieron al guardian a la bañera que estaba el agua con espuma y muchas burbujas. El cual chapoteaba felizmente mojando a los dos jovenes, cuando de pronto se escucho ...  
  
TOC TOC TOC  
  
- Eriol te estas bañando?- pregunto una voz dulce de mujer detrás de la puerta cuando escucho el agua de la bañera correr  
  
- Nana eres tu?- pregunto el joven desde adentro  
  
- Si soy yo...- respondia ella cuando un ruido la interrumpio  
  
- Devuelveme el champu, no me heches agua- se escucho la voz de Tomoyo acompañada de pequeñas risas por ella  
  
La mujer al escucharlo abrio la puerta que estaba juntada para encontrarse con un inesperado panorama (Spinel volando con la botella de champu y a la vez hechando agua con su cola, Tomoyo y Eriol arrodillados en frente de la bañera protegiendose de que el guardian no los moje)  
  
- Nanaa!!!!- exclamo Eriol al ver a la mujer parada sosteniendo con una mano la perilla de la puerta y von una expresion de sorpresa en su rostro  
  
- Eriol yo pensaba que tu...- decia nerviosamente la mujer  
  
- Otra persona que cree que soy un pervertido- U_UU penso el joven mago  
  
- Buenas noches señora, pero Supi...- saludo la joven japonesa y luego miro al joven  
  
- No te preocupes ella y la mayoria de los que viven aquí saben de la presencia de mis guardianes y que poseo poderes magicos- le dijo Eriol al verla preocupada  
  
- Asi que lo despertaste, yo no sabia que la señorita conocia sobre esto- comento la nana  
  
- Verdad nana no te habia contado sobre Tomoyo, ella es ....- le explico todo el joven a su nana (que ella era amiga de Sakura la card captor)  
  
- Oh, asi que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, que bueno ^_^ . Yo me retiro, hasta mañana que descansen bien- se despidio la mujer  
  
- Que amable es tu nana- comento la joven de ojos azules  
  
- Si, siempre a estado a mi lado para cuidarme desde que era muy pequeño- le comento el  
  
- Se olvidaron de mi???, me estoy muriendo de frio- exclamo el guardian  
  
- Verdad, pobre Supi- dijo la joven acariciandolo  
  
- No deberias engreirlo mucho, se va a mal acostumbrar- le dijo el joven a Tomoyo en el oido  
  
- Lo que pasa es que tu estas celoso por la atencion que ella me da- comento el animalito desde abajo ¬_¬  
  
- ¿¿Que estas diciendo??- se molesto el joven mago _!!!!  
  
- JAJAJAJA, ustedes se ven graciosos cuandon se pelean- se reia Tomoyo  
  
Los dos (amo y guardian) se miraron y tambien rieron  
  
Despues que terminaron de bañarlo Tomoyo se despidio y se retiraba a su habitacion  
  
- Te olvidas de mi!!- grito Spinel a la joven haciendo voltear a verlo  
  
- Pero si ya me despidi de ti- respondio ella  
  
- No me vas a llevar contigo?- pregunto el guardian  
  
- OK, ya fue suficiente. Tu tienes tu aquí tu cama- le informo su amo  
  
- Pero amo tu me despertarste por ella y ella dijo que iba tratarme como a Kero. Como Kero duerme en el cuarto de Sakura yo pense que... - decia el guardian  
  
- Eso es porque ella es su ama- le dijo Eriol  
  
- Pero Supi puede venir conmigo, si es que no hay problema- intervino la joven  
  
- Siiiiii!!!!!!!- grito el guardian volando hacia ella  
  
Asi Tomoyo se retira a su habitacion, Supi le saca la lengua a Eriol mientras se iba.  
  
- No se que le pasa a Spinel esta muy raro, se parece a Kero, talvez cuando hize el hechizo basado en mis pensamientos de la preocupacion que Tomoyo tenia por Kero- reflexionaba Eriol poniendo un dedo en su menton  
  
- Aquí estaban, se demoraron mucho- interrumpio Naomi los pensamientos de su primo  
  
- Que pasa?- le pregunto Tomoyo quien estaba saliendo por la puerta  
  
- Queria proponerles algo- ^-^ respondio la inglesa muy sonriente  
  
- Y ahora que?- intervino Eriol  
  
- Por que no jugamos un juego los tres esta noche? *-*-sugirio Naomi con estrellas en los ojos y sus manos juntas como si estuviera rezando  
  
- Y que clase de juego seria ese?- pregunto temeroso el joven mago preparandose a recibir cualquier disparate por parte de su querida prima V_V  
  
- Podemos jugar.. Monopoly en tu dormitorio primo. Que dicen?- explico la joven inglesa esperando una respuesta afirmativa de los dos frente a ella  
  
- Hace tiempo que no juego eso, seria divertido, estas de acuerdo Eriol?- intervino la dulce voz de Tomoyo quien aun cargaba a un ya dormido Spinel  
  
- Bueno..si ustedes lo dicen..-decia el ojiazul un poco dudoso como teniendo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto  
  
- Esta dicho vamos a jugar, hay que preparar todo de una vez- dijo muy entusiasmada la mas joven del grupo disponiendose a buscar el susodicho juego, ella vestia un pijama crema corto, una camiseta sin mangas con una carita feliz en el centro y unos shorts del mismo material y color.  
  
- Yo me voy a cambiar con mi ropa de dormir y dejar a Supi descansar en mi cama, ya regrese- se disculpo la joven japonesa para retirarse a la habitacion del frente silemciosamente tratando de no despertar a la pequeña criatura que llevaba en brazos  
  
- Yo tambien necesito cambiarme Naomi- protesto su primo tratando de mandar un mensaje de "sal de mi cuarto que tengo que cambiarme de ropa"  
  
- Ve al baño y no sigas quejandote que yo estoy muy ocupada aqui acomodando todo esto para poder jugar- de esta forma Naomi callo a Eriol no dejandole otra opcion mas que lo propuesto por ella  
  
A los pocos minutos de que Eriol entro al baño con sus respectivas pijamas, él salio de este algo molesto por el desplante de su prima, pero se detuvo al distinguir a alguien mas en la habitacion  
  
Sus ojos se posaron en la fragil figura de una joven ametista quien se encontraba delicadamente sentada en "su" cama "la de él" conversando animadamente con su prima. El pudo distinguir facilmente cada detalle del pijamas que la joven extranjera vestia. Una camiseta azul palido de tiritas la cual amoldaba su figura correctamente, unos shorts cortos (si que se veian cortos para él) del mismo color. Toda esta vision le proporcionaba a Eriol unos raros sentimientos los cuales fueron abruptamente interrumpidos  
  
- Eriol ya estas listo para empezar el juego?- la ametista le pregunto cuando le vio delante de ellas ya cambiado con unos pijamas no muy largos de un color azul oscuro apropiadamente para el verano. Una camiseta a botones y unos pantalones delgados no muy bajos aproximadamente debajo de la rodilla  
  
- Ehh? Ohh, si... ya - rapidamente se acomodo a su lado a una distancia proporcionada  
  
Despues de unas horas de una animodo juego lleno de los gritos incesables de una joven inglesa tratando de dar a conocer sus emociones por la suerte que la acompañaba esa noche  
  
- Yo creo que es mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir- trato de sugerir un cansado Eriol que casi ya tenia los ojos cerrados sino fuera por los gritos de su prima  
  
- Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Eriol, ya me siento muy cansada- agrego Tomoyo quien estaba casi hechada en la la cama  
  
- Pero no podemos terminar el juego asi como asi, yo estoy ganando, no son justos solo porque ustedes estan perdiendo no es para que se retiren del juego- opino la joven inglesa muy orgullosa de su triunfo de esa noche  
  
- Pero ya queremos dormir, no entiendes!!- grito Eriol tratando de imponer su palabra ante su caprichosa prima  
  
- Solo 10 minutos mas, por favor- rogo la joven inglesa tratando de convencer a su primo pero una parte de ella sabia que era casi imponsible cambiar su manera de pensar  
  
- Ok, los ultimos diez minutos, pero despues nos vamos. Esta bien Eriol?- agrego la joven japonesa con una dulce mirada pero algo cansada al mismo tiempo quien se encontraba sentada entre Naomi y Eriol, se habia cubierto un poco con la colcha de la cama  
  
- B..ueno- U_U alcanzo a decir la reencarnacion del gran mago Cloud pensando "tu siempre tan amable con los demas"  
  
Al cabo de 20 minutos todos se encontraban dormidos como habian "acordado" pero no exactamente cada uno en su respectiva cama, por lo contrario los tres jovenes estaban profundamente dormidos sobre la cama de Eriol. En la habitacion una persona se movia, primero se levanto torpemente, apago las luces, acomodo a las otras dos personas en la cama y por ultimo salio de la habitacion con dudosos pasos.  
  
Los debiles rayos del sol llegaron a la cama donde se toparon con un par de ojos tranquilamente cerrados los cuales aparentaban haber tenido un agradable descanso nocturno. Una voz fuerte se dejo escuchar en el interior de la habitacion, interrumpiendo el confortable sueño.  
  
- Ya te lavantaste?- se dejo escuchar tras la puerta una voz con un tono de duda  
  
Lentamente esos parpados se fueron abriendo al mismo tiempo que un dulce olor a violetas y jazmines penetraron su ser relajando su cuerpo aun mas. Se preguntaba de donde podria provenir ese deleitoso aroma cuando otra vez esa voz se dejo escuchar.  
  
- Te estoy hablando, contestame!!- la voz cada vez mas aumentaba produciendo una mayor atencion desde el interior del cuarto  
  
Esta vez los parpados se abrieron precipitosamente hasta la mitad permitiendo ver el panorama que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Lo que apreciaron sus ojos no lo podia creer, talvez seguia durmiendo y todo esto era parte de un sueño. Pero sus dudas se esfumaron cuando un par de desconsertados ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Pudo sentir una suave piel rozar sus pies, por lo cual se puso mas nervioso, olvidando por un momento la voz.  
  
- To..mo..yo...- alcanzo a decir casi en un susurro al sentir como rapidamente ella se separo de el unos centimetros a causa del pequeño contacto  
  
- Eriol, ya despierta y abreme la puerta!!!!- se escucho un gran grito desde afuera lo que ocasiono que las dos personas se levantaran de un salta desde hace unos segundos antes estaban tranquilamente acostados en la amplia cama y debidamente cubiertos por un fino cubre cama.  
  
Los dos jovenes se quedaron frente a frente mirandose fijamente con los pensamientos mas aturdidos. Un gran silencio rondaba la habitacion siendo perturbados por toques de la puerta.  
  
- Qui...en...- intento preguntar la adolescente con la mente aun mas aturdida siendo interrumpida por el otro joven  
  
- Es... mi nana, de seguro viene a despertarme {como se dio cuenta? U_U} - alcanzo a decir cuando los golpes de la puerta aumentaban  
  
- Y ahora?- se atrevio a preguntar Tomoyo sin saber que podria pasar si la señora la encuentrara en la habitacion de Eriol a esas horas y mucho peor cuando se enterace que paso la noche alli mismo. Lo extraño que sonaba eso le producia unos escalofrios  
  
Sin pensarlo mas Eriol le indico a su joven acompañante el armario donde ella rapidamente entro y se encerro comprendiendo lo que su amigo le intentaba hacer con ella por lo que no hizo ninguna pregunta.  
  
Finalmente el joven mago abrio la puerta aparentando tranquilidad.  
  
- Pense que no ibas a abrir, al parecer te quedaste dormido verdad?- pregunto su nana entrando a su cuarto  
  
- Si - contesto el con una expresion pasiva  
  
- Por Dios, que paso aquí, todo esta de cabeza mira esa caja y papeles al lado de tu cama (obviamente se referia al Monopoly). Y ni que hablar de tu cama esta toda regada, el cubrecama en el suelo, como si no hubieras dormido solo- comento sorprendida la dama debido a lo ordenado que era el joven y se rio por lo ultimo dicho acercandose mas a dicha cama.  
  
- ja.....ja...ja- trato de reir Eriol procurando evitar los nervios que se avecinaban  
  
- Y que es esto?- pregunto la nana tomando un pequeño objeto debajo de las sabanas lo cual encontro cuando trataba de arreglar la cama. Al levantarlo y acercarlo a los ojos del joven ingles claramente se pudo observar una fina y "femenina" medalla con una letra como dije "K"  
  
- Eso? O_o- pregunto Eriol con notorias muestras de nerviosismo apoderadonse de el y al mismo tiempo tremendo sorpresa de lo encontrado  
  
- Si esto, que hacia en tu cama, debajo de tus sabanas- confirmo la señora acercandoselo mas  
  
- Bueno...., {uy O_o ahora si esta en problemas}- intentaba contestar mientras su cerebro trataba de encontrar alguna respuesta  
  
Continuara...............  
  
Notas de la Autora : Vanesa_chan Disculpen todos por el corto capitulo pero estoy con examenes en estos momentos y no puedo continuarlo pero trate de avanzar con algo espero que esto les guste, aunque sea muy poco. Les prometo que cuando acabe con estos dificiles examenes U_U. No se olviden de mandar reviews para seguir escribiendo mas capitulos y recibir sus opiniones.  
  
SakuraWen: gracias por tu review me dio mas animos para continuarlo  
  
Undine: no te preocupes seguire poniendo mas E+T  
  
* En este capitulo quiero mandar saludos a una amiga que desde muy lejos me da su apoyo para seguir escribiendo. Espero que te guste Ana L. ^_^ y tambien saluda a Nancy de mi parte  
  
* y por ultimo gracias a mi hermana que se toma la molestia en leer mis capitulos antes de publicarlos, tambien a Cynthia quien los lee en clase ^o^U cuidando que nadie le vea sobre todo el "extraño" 


	8. 8 Una Visita Inesperada?

PODERES ESCONDIDOS  
  
8. La Visita Inesperada?  
  
- Y bien????- volvio a preguntar la nana  
  
- Eee.so lo encontre afuera supongo que debe ser de Tomoyo.- invento el chico muy nervioso y a la vez confundido por la procedencia de la fina joya  
  
- Oh, debe haberle regalado su novio por lo visto alguien llamado K.- opino su nana examinando cuidadosamente la medalla  
  
- E.so no. lo se- pudo responder Eriol pensando quien podria ser esa persona a la vez que le venian unas ganas de aniquilar a dicha persona sin saber el motivo  
  
- Bueno lo dejo aqui en la mesita para que luego se lo devuelvas, haber voy a sacar tu ropa del closet para que te la pongas de una vez - interrumpio abruptamente los pensamientos del joven  
  
- NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!- alcanzo a gritar el ojiazul corriendo velozmente y poniendose delante de la puerta del closet con una expression de horror en su cara como si los ojos se le fueran a salir  
  
- Queee??? Porquee??- atino a preguntar la señora muy sorprendida por la accion del chico  
  
- Es.que. yo. tengo el closet muy desordenado y no quiero que te molestes conmigo, por eso- fue lo que pudo responder diciendo la ultima frase tan rapido que con las justas su nana pudo entender lo que decia  
  
- OK, pero.- ella estaba muy confundida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo por el comportamiento extraño del joven porque el era siempre muy ordenado  
  
- No te preocupes yo luego lo arreglo para que no te molestes esta bien?- completo sus pensamientos de su nana con una apropiada promesa  
  
- Es que me parece muy raro que TU tengas algo en desorden.- decia la señora de unos cuarenta años todavia atonita por lo sucedido  
  
- Lo que. pasa es que estos dias he estado muy ocupado, tu sabes desperte a Spinel y por eso todo lo amontone adentro sin poder poner nada en orden- le explica la reencarnacion del mago Clow escondiendo muy bien la verdad detras de esa falsa sonrisa de "aqui no pasa nada"  
  
- Mejor te dejo para que puedas cambiar rapido y ordernar ese desorden- solo pudo decir su nana dirigiendose a la cocina. Cerro la puerta tras ella dejando a un joven todavia apoyado a la puerta del closet dando un silencioso suspiro de alivio a su gran problema.  
  
Un grave silencio se apodero de la habitacion donde dos cuerpos inmoveles permanecian en el mismo lugar por unos segundos que para ellos parecieron meses. Finalmente Eriol se retiro de la puerta del closet, abriendola cuidadosamente y mostrando a una delicada figura femenina detras de sus costosas ropas. Lentamente la joven se abrio paso para salir del espacioso armario donde habia sido escondida anteriormente.  
  
- To.mo.yo.- pronuncio este nombre casi en un suspiro al encontrarse frente a frente con la persona con quien habia pasado la noche (pero que estaba pensando, queria alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza) a la vez que un suave rubor iluminaban sus mejillas  
  
Tomoyo no sabia que hacer en ese momento queria que se abriera un agujero en el suelo y se la tragara pero eso era un pensamiento estupido. Estaba parada sin hacer ningun movimiento frente a EL, sus ojos se encontraron cuando ella le escucho pronunciar su nombre (o solo fue una alucinacion), inmediatamente un delicado color rosado invadieron sus mejillas al encontrarse perdida en esos ojos azules tan profundos recordandole el momento que desperto esta mañana  
  
- Sera. mejor. que. vayamos a prepararnos para el desayuno- propuso el joven ojiazul quien finalmente rompio el incomodo silencio  
  
- Si creo que es lo mejor, ire al cuarto de Naomi para cambi.- la dulce japonesa reacciono y trataba de responder cuando un pensamiento se apodero de su mente  
  
- NAOMI!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron los dos jovenes al concluir con el mismo pensamiento y se apresusaron para salir por la puerta  
  
Velozmente los dos jovenes llegaron a la puerta de la habitacion del frente e inmediatamente tocaron dicha puerta esperando que alguien abra. Lentamente la puerta se abrio mostrando a una joven inglesa de cabellos negros ya cambiada con ropa casual y una misteriosa sonrisa al ver a los jovenes frente a ella quienes vestian pajamas.  
  
- Miren que tenemos aqui, a estas horas de la mañana. - comento sarcasticamente Naomi  
  
Antes que ella puediera terminar el comentario Tomoyo y Eriol ya habian entrando a la habitacion y dispuestos a esperar alguna explicacion por parte de la joven frente a ellos. Naomi al ver a ellos dentro del cuarto cerro la puerta tras ella y les puso toda su atencion porque claramente podia distinguir en la cara de los jovenes algo que les molestaba.  
  
- Se puede saber que paso anoche?- se atrevio a preguntar el joven con cierto tono de voz en sus palabras  
  
- Bueno por lo que veo yo quisiera que ustedes me digan eso- fue lo unico que Naomi pudo responder entre risa y risa  
  
- Como llegaste hasta aqui anoche sin avisarme primero? - ahora fue el turno de preguntar de la joven japonesa quien era la mas calmada del grupo en ese momento  
  
- Lo siento Tomoyo pero es que soy sonanbula y no recuerdo nada de lo que hice anoche, de seguro me levante y me vine para aca - Naomi respondio honestamente a la joven frente a ella  
  
- Que tu eres que????- reacciono Eriol tratando de no ahorcar a su prima  
  
- Sonanbula, Eriol, tu sabes personas que caminan dormidas.- le explicaba la joven de ojos negros con un tono como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño  
  
- Yo se que significa esa palabra.- interrumpio el joven la sabia explicacion  
  
- Entonces para que preguntas- le respondio Naomi como tratando de enfadar a su primo mas de lo que estaba en ese rato  
  
- Calmate Eriol, que enfadandote no consigues nada- le aconsejo la joven de ojos ametistas deteniendo al joven de un impulso de colera  
  
- Y ahora me podrian contar que paso con ustesdes anoche? - pregunto la joven inglesa con picardia en sus palabras y sentandose en su cama que estaba tras ella  
  
- A que te refieres? - dijo la reencarnacion del mago Clow muy serio y frio en sus palabras viendola con una mirada que parecia matarla  
  
- A que me refiero? Mirense nada mas como estan ustedes. Y todavia me preguntas eso? - le respondio con la misma picardia en sus ojos su prima  
  
En ese momento los dos jovenes voltearon las miradas hacia ellos por el comentario de Naomi. Tomoyo obserbava a un joven con los cabellos azulados muy desordenados como si un tornado hubiera pasado cerca de el. Su pijamas estaba muy arrugado y algo fuera de lugar. Eriol miraba a la joven al lado de el con sus oscuros cabellos todos revueltos como si hubiera estado manejando en un carro convertible a 100 millas por hora. Tenia su pijamas desarreglado y arrugado como si.  
  
- Ahora que ya se han examinado de pies a cabeza me podrian decir que hicieron ustedes anoche?- pidio Naomi con una mirada traviesa interrrumpiendo sus observaciones y prosuciendo que los dos jovenes tuvieran un tono rosado en sus mejillas  
  
- Nos quedamos dormidos! Que estas pensando tu?????- respondio el joven ojiazul molesto y avergonzado al mismo tiempo tratando de no salir de sus limites por los imprudentes comentarios de su "querida" prima  
  
- Ya ya ya Eriol, acaso no tienes sentido del humor- dijo Naomi riendose por poner a su primo de ese genio  
  
- Si tengo pero tu a veces me sacas de quicio y.- le comento la reencarnacion del mago Clow algo mas calmado  
  
- Pero de verdad no paso nada?- Naomi le pregunto a Tomoyo en un susurro "tratando de que Eriol no la oiga"  
  
- Ahora si ya me hartaste..- le grito Eriol sumamente enojado  
  
Repentinamente se escucho un toque fuerte en la puerta Toc Toc Toc Toc  
  
- Pero quien sera?- pregunto Tomoyo algo confundida enfocando su mirada hacia la puerta  
  
- Naomi?. To.moyo?- se escucho una voz tras la puerta  
  
- Es tu nana, Eriol, ahora que vamos a hacer?- pregunto silenciosamente la joven inglesa  
  
- Que? que vamos a hacer?, pues abrir la puerta, que mas - expreso el joven su punto de vista como si nada malo estuviera pasando, major dicho el se habia distraido mucho con la pelea anterior que no se daba cuenta ni de lo que estaba proponiendo  
  
- Si claro vamos (sarcasticamnete), y te imaginas que haria o diria tu nana al verte aqui con Tomoyo en ese estado- remarco efusibamente Naomi  
  
- Ohh, lo habia olvidado- dio un suspiro el joven mago  
  
- Ok no hay que perder tiempo, ustedes dos entren al baño, Tomoyo ponte esa bata que esta adentro y una toalla a la cabeza, tu Eriol nose escondete donde puedas.- hablo rapidamente la joven inglesa imponiendo su idea como una orden para ambos jovenes frente a ella mientras que la puerta era golpeada mas y mas  
  
- Que??? Pero...- trataron de demandar Tomoyo y Eriol pero antes de que ellos pudieran decir algo mas ya estaban siendo empujados por una chica de ojos negros hacia el interior del cuarto de baño  
  
La joven inglesa inmediatamente se dirigio hacia la puerta y la abrio calmadamente como si nada hubiera pasado o estaria pasando, encontrandose con una señora ya cansada de tocar varias veces la dichosa puerta  
  
- Pero que acaso no me escucharon?- alcanzo a preguntar la nana dispuesta a entrar a la silenciosa habitacion  
  
- Es que.. no te escuche porque Tomoyo se esta bañando y el agua hace mucho ruido- explico mas aliviada Naomi cuando repentinamnete se escucho el corer del agua desde el baño trayendole la perfecta excusa  
  
- Oh es que hoy parece que Eriol y tu se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en demorarse en abrir la puerta- compartio su pensamiento la nana  
  
- Asi que mi primo se demoro en abrir la pueta, pues que estaba haciendo?- pregunto en forma traviesa la joven inglesa  
  
- El se habia quedado dormido al parecer el dia anterior se canso mucho- opino la señora delante de ella con una mirada de preocupacion  
  
- diria que tuvo una noche muy agotadora- ^o^ comento la joven un poco bajo y riendose "discretamente"por lo que habia dicho  
  
- Perdon que dijiste?- O_o pregunto la mujer tratando de entender en una manera positiva lo que la joven habia dicho  
  
- Solo digo que Eriol se debe haber agotado anoche despues de hacer el hechizo para que Spinel despertara- busco rapidamente una excusa la inocente joven  
  
- Oh yo crei haber escuchado otra cosa.- decia la nana cuando un ruido de como si algo se hubiera caido las distrajo de su conversacion enfocando toda la atencion al baño de donde este vino  
  
- Señorita Tomoyo?? Se encuentra bien???- inmediatamnete la mujer pregunto corriendo enfrente de la puerta con Naomi detras suyo quien tenia una gota a un lado de su cabeza -_-U  
  
- Eh?. Si si estoy bien no se preocupen por mi solo se.- trataba de hablar la joven e inventar algo credible cuando la puerta del baño se abrio improvistamnete sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo (obviamnete Eriol y Tomoyo se habian olvidado de cerrarla  
  
Cuando la puerta se abrio por completo Naomi solo pudo taparse los ojos con sus manos esperando la peor reaccion por parte de la señora junto a ella que menos podia esperar si en esos instantes ya de seguro estaba obserbando a Tomoyo en bata de baño o peor en pijamas y a Eriol a su lado que, no podria haber ninguna explicacion, creo que esta vez la joven inglesa empeoro las cosas. Pero por lo contrario a los pensamientos de Naimi, la mujer junto a ella solo pudo decir  
  
- Que paso? Te encuentras bien?- no en un tono de disgusto sino por lo contrario un tono de super preocupacion por lo Naomi decidio ver el renombrado panorama  
  
Sus ojos no podian creer lo que estaban viendo, Tomoyo frente a ellas en una bata de baño color pastel y una toalla en la cabeza cubriendole todo su largo cabello, ella estaba con una sonrisa algo forzada recogiendo del suelo una botella de shampoo, pero lo mas extraño era que en ningun lugar podia encontrar algun rastro de Eriol  
  
- Disculpenme por preocuparlas pero es que solo se me cayo esto- dijo la joven japonesa mostrando la botella de shampoo en su mano  
  
- Me asustaste niña, por un momento pense que te habias resbaldo o algo asi- comento la mujer mas aliviada  
  
- Lo importante es que estes bien no?- intervino la joven de cabellos negros  
  
- Con todo esto se me hizo tarde, sera major que ustedes se apuren para que tomen desayuno, voy a preparar todo para que este listo cuando ustedes vayan- expreso la nana de Eriol y con esto se retiro de la habitacion cerrando la puerta tras su salida  
  
- Por un momento yo pense que ya estabamos perdidos- suspiro Tomoyo  
  
- Pero donde esta Eri.?- intento preguntar la joven inglesa muy confundida del paradero de su primo  
  
- Acaso me extrañastes primita?- pregunto Eriol en un tono sarcastico cuando salto desde el techo del baño donde el estaba escondido hacia el piso en una pose con sus manos en sus bolsillos  
  
- Claro queno solo me parecia raro tu desaparicion pero ya me doy cuenta que me olvide que tu eres un mago y puedes usar tu magia en estos casos- le comento la joven inglesa viendolo dejar de orbitar en la parte superior de la habitacion y bajando finalmente en un salto frente a ella  
  
- Oh lo olvidaba- dijo el joven de ojos azules volteando en direccion a la joven de ojos ametistas dandole la espalda a su prima  
  
- Que pasa?- intento preguntar Naomi sin ningunresultado porque Eriol la ignoraba  
  
- Esto debe ser tuyo verdad?- Eriol le le dijo a Tomoyo mostrandole la medalla con el dije "K"  
  
- Si es mio, gracias Eriol, nose que hubiera hecho si lo haria perdido- respondio la joven japonesa tomando la medalla dela mano del joven y dando una gran sonrisa  
  
- Por lo visto es muy importante para ti- comento el chico seriamente mirandola directamente a los ojos  
  
- Si, porque me recuerda a una persona muy especial para mi- sonrio aun mas Tomoyo  
  
- De seguro te lo dio tu ex-novio o algun pretendiente talvez alguien llamado Kyle, Kei, Koichi, Koharu .- intervino Naomi emocionada pensando en nombres que empezaran con K , ella tenia un dedo sobre su boca en forma pensativa  
  
-Dejala en paz Naomi, talvez Tomoyo no quiera decirnos nada sobre ese tema- interrumpio Eriol a su prima  
  
- No te preocupes Eriol, que no es ningun secreto para ocultarlo. Esta medalla y sobretodo el dije me recuardan a Sakura y si se preguntan porque? Es por su apellido "Kinomoto"- explico la joven de cabellos oscuros sonriendo ampliamente  
  
- Ahh.- fue lo unico que pudo decir Naomi  
  
Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo mas se escucho por segunda vez en el dia toques en la puerta de la habitacion sacando a los jovenes de su conversacion  
  
- Y ahora quien podra ser?- pregunto la joven de ojos ametistas  
  
- Pues ahora no tengo ni idea pero por si acaso debemos aplicar el plan, entren al baño, no queremos ningun problema-expreso la joven inglesa haciendo que los otros dos jovenes entraran rapidamente al baño y esta vez se escucho el cerrojo de la puerta  
  
- Ahora a ver quien es- penso la joven de ojos negros haciendose paso hasta la puerta de la habitacion. Cuando abrio dicha puerta se encontro frente a frente con un joven de unos 18 años la misma edad que su primo, cabellos negros y ojos marrones los cuales la miraban enuna forma juguetona  
  
- Hola Naomi, donde esta tu primo?- pregunto el joven con una sonrisa picara en sus labios  
  
- Hola Joseph, yo creo que te confundiste de habitacion, el cuarto de mi primo esta al frente- le informo Naomi señalando en direccion opuesta a ella a la vez que se preguntaba el raro comportamiento del chico  
  
- Con tu permiso, yo estoy muy seguro que el esta escondido aquí en alguna parte- le respondio el joven haciendose paso dentro de la habitacion  
  
- Hey nadie te dijo que podias pasar- le grito la joven inglesa desde la puerta al joven ingles quien ya estaba en el otro lado de la habitacion buscando a Eriol  
  
- Eriol yo se que estas aquí asi que sera mejor que salgas de donde estes!!!- grito Joseph desde el centro de la habitacion  
  
Joseph es el mejor amigo de Eriol desde su niñez siempre se llevaron bien corpartiendo cada travesura por lo que el sabia todo acerca de la magia que poseia su amigo y tambien el poseia algo de magia aunque no se comparaba la de su amigo  
  
- Porque hacen tanto ruido, no saben que un guardian como yo necesita un buen descanso para recuperar las energias perdidas- expreso Spinel quien venia volando desde una cama (al parecer la de Tomoyo) frotandose los ojos con su patita  
  
- Pero a quien tenemos aquí Spinel-sun, asi que Eriol te desperto- volteo Joseph para ver al pequeño animalito volando algo desorbitado  
  
- Hola Joseph que te trae tan temprano por aquí?, mi amigo- pregunto Eriol quien acabava de salir del baño al escuchar el grito de su amigo  
  
- Buenas noches a ti, mi amigo, primeramente fuiste tu el que me dijo que viniera acaso ya no lo recuerdas y ademas queria preguntarte tu extraño comportamiento de esta mañana con una jov.....- estaba hablando Joseph cuando una figura femenina aparecio detrás detrás de Eriol interrumpiendo sus palabras  
  
- Oh, ella es Tomoyo Daidoiji viene desde Japon, ahora se esta quedando con nosotros por un tiempo, negocios de nuestros padres y el es Joseph Williams, mi mejor amigo desde que era muy pequeño- presento el joven de ojos azules a ambos jovenes  
  
- Es un placer conocer a la novia de mi mejor amigo- dijo Josheph besando la mano de Tomoyo quien se sonrojo un poco, no sabemos si fue por el comentario o por el amigo de Eriol  
  
- E..lla no es mi novia Joseph- Eriol pronuncio esas palabras algo apenado  
  
- Yo creo que las circunstanceas dicen lo contrario mi querio amigo- comento el joven con una sonrisa picara mirando a Tomoyo quien aun tenia la bata puesta  
  
- No es lo que tu crees, Joseph- intento defenderse el pobre de Eriol quien se habia dado cuenta de lo que queria decir su amigo  
  
- Ah no? Que quieres que crea cuando tu y esta hermosa joven salen del baño juntos y ella lleva una bata puesta y tu tus pijamas, sin decir de lo que vi antes de venir aca- esta vez Joseph tenia una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios  
  
- No es lo que tu piensas yo traigo mis pijamas bajo la bata- dijo la joven Japonesa quitandose la bata que traia puesta dejando ver sus pijamas que traia puesto la noche anterior  
  
- Y.a...ve.....o , si no eres su novio mejor Eriol- fue lo unico que pudo decir el amigo con un poco de esfuerzo al obserbar a Tomoyo en sus pijamas dejandole en la misma expresion que Eriol tuvo la noche anterior  
  
En este momento Eriol se puso delante de Tomoyo y saco a Joseph de la habitacion dejando a las dos jovenes confundidas alli paradas sin saber que habia pasado pero antes que una de ellas pudiera decir algo  
  
- Las veo en el desayuno en unos minutos- expreso Eriol quien habia asomado su cabeza por la puerta para despues cerrarla  
  
Continuara...............  
  
Notas de la Autora Vanesa_chan: Mil disculpas por el tremendo retraso de este chapter lo que sucesidio fue que estuve en examenes y luego me enferme y solo fue hasta ahora que pude publicar este avance, yo se que no es mucho pero les prometo hacer el siguiente capitulo mas largo ^_^, no se olviden de dejarme reviews y decirme sus opiniones  
  
Sakura-wen: sorry pero esta vez no hubo S+S en el siguiente capitulo pondre mas escenas de ellos y gracias por tu review  
  
Undine: si aquí puse escenas E+T y en el siguiente tambien habra mas  
  
Kirita Kasugi: Sorry por la demora te gusto como resolvio el lio? Mandame tu opinion y gracias por tu review  
  
Doy gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron para continuar con este fic a mi hermana ?_?, Jessica *_*, Cynthia ^o^ quienes dia a dia estan conmigo ayudandome a crear esta historia y a Ana ^_^ quien desde mi pais natal me apoya y sin olvidar a Nancy tambien -_-U  
  
Nos vemos en el siguiente chapter =P donde prometo poner mas escenas E+T y S+S vanesa85@mixmail.com 


	9. 9 Upps Me Atraparon!

PODERES ESCONDIDOS  
  
9. Upps Me Atraparon!!!!  
  
- Sabes que le paso? ?_?- pregunto la joven japonesa aun con la expresion de confusion y shock en todo el cuerpo  
  
- Eso si nadie lo sabe pero lo que se es que cada vez es mas extraño (_( - le respondio Naomi recordando el comportamiento pasado de su primo  
  
- Por que lo dices? ^_^U- se atrevio a preguntar la inocente Tomoyo  
  
- Uhm Uhm no por nada, cosas mias -_-U. - respondio la prima con una gota gruesa resbalando por su cabeza al recordar el raro comportamiento de su primo estos ultimos dias  
  
- Que esta pasando aquí no entiendo nada. Alguien me podria explicar? Por que Eriol y su amigo estuvieron aca?- se quejo el pequeño guardian  
  
- Si!! *-* Ahora que estamos solas me podrias contar DETALLADAMENTE que paso entre ustedes dos? Por que no creo que se hayan venido asi como asi desde el cuarto de Eriol, quisiera saber cual fue su reaccion?- de esta forma Naomi cambio el tema porque la curiosidad le mataba  
  
- Ah...bueno...este tu sabes que al despertar y encontrar a alguien a tu lado te va a sorprender no? Y despues la nana de Eriol vino....- asi Tomoyo le explico a Naomi lo sucedido en la mañana con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas a la vez que aclaraba la confusion del guardian  
  
- Oh que gracioso, te tuviste que esconder ahí tambien jajajaja ^0^- comento la joven inglesa al borde de la risa  
  
- No te burles, no es gracioso (_( - pidio la mejor amiga de la Card Captor muy avergonzada  
  
- Ya basta deja de molestar a Tomoyo ^O^!!!!- grito Spinel a Naomi quien seguia riendose  
  
- Ya Tomoyo debes admitir que es gracioso- comento Naomi  
  
- No o_ ¡¡¡. No me dejaste terminar como crees que YO voy a acostarme con Tomoyo...- se molesto por el malentendido que su amigo habia tenido y a la vez avergonzado por todo lo que habia dicho Joseph  
  
- Pero si tu dijiste que habias pasado la noche con ell....- trataba de enteder lo que decia Eriol a la vez que se separaba del abrazo que le habia dado hace unos segundos ¿_?  
  
- Si yo te habia dicho que pase la noche con ella osea que dormi con ella...- Eriol intentaba de explicar a su amigo pero al parecer no cambiaba nada  
  
- Yo no le veo la diferencia (_( Eriol- le comento Joseph muy confundido  
  
- Lo que quiero decir es que anoche nos quedamos dormidos aquí jugando y....- de esta forma el joven mago le explico a su amigo lo sucedido la noche pasada con algo de vergüenza en cada palabra  
  
- Ok ya entendi pero de todas formas dormiste al lado de esa belleza oriental, dime como te sentiste al despertar y verla a tu lado? - pregunto Joseph con una mirada de admiracion y deseos de saber todo  
  
- Por favor Joseph ella es mi amiga nada mas que quieres que te diga?- atino a decir la reencarnacion del mago Clow dandose vuelta para oculat su rostro avergonzado  
  
- Sabes que eso es mucho mejor asi yo tendre mas oportunidad con ella, porque no hay duda que ella es una diosa, me podrias decir mas sobre ella como que clase de chico le gusta? Claro que no se podra resistir a mis encantos...- ^-^( hablaba y se alababa Joseph muy seguro de sus palabras con una mirada de superioridad  
  
- Tomoyo es japonesa pero solo por eso no la vas a pretender, no permitire que le hagas daño, seras mi amigo todo lo que quieras pero a veces tu obsesion por las jovenes orientales se pasa del limite..- decia Eriol algo enfadado por los comentarios de Joseph  
  
- Celoso mi amigo???- pregunto el joven de cabello negros obserbando a Eriol con una mirada traviesa  
  
- NO!! claro que no solo no quiero que a Tomoyo le hagas daño, ella es mi amiga y.... Bueno dejemos eso a un lado, por que viniste me decias..?- pregunto el joven de ojos azules cambiando la conversacion abruptamente  
  
- Tu me dijiste que viniera hace una semana (_( acaso no lo recuerdas?- le respondido su amigo con algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras  
  
- Oh ya lo recuerdo ^//^, pero ya no creo que necesite de tu ayuda ya no tengo ningun interes en ella...- le comento el chico de cabellos azulados quien aun tenia un tono rosado en sus mejillas  
  
- Y eso por que? Espera!! O_o Quien ella??? Acaso te refieres a Tomoyo????- se apresuro en preguntar el amigo interrumpiendolo porque estaba muy preocupado por la respuesta que podria recibir  
  
- Claro que no estoy hablando de Tomoyo, yo estoy hablando de Charlotte, la persona quien yo pensaba estar enamorado o por lo menos me gustaba...- trataba de explicar el ojiazul quien aun no creia como pudo interesarse en alguien como ella  
  
- Charlotte?? Tu vecina??? Estabas que???- O_o se impresiono por la confesion de Eriol ahora si que estaba muy confundido  
  
- Si ella me gustaba o eso era lo que pensaba, para eso te pedi que vinieras, para que me ayudaras a... tu sabes? Pero eso ya no importa ahora, con la ayuda de mi prima y Tomoyo me di cuenta que en realidad ella no era como yo pensaba- le explico el joven mago a su amigo para que salga del gran impacto en que habia quedado  
  
- Ohhh nunca pense que para eso me hubieras llamado. Pero eso quiere que ya no me necesitas, ya no tienes ninguna mision para tu mejor agente? ^-^ - le pregunto Joseph sarcasticamente  
  
- Oh me habia ollvidado tengo que...- de pronte el joven ojiazul recordo algo muy importante  
  
- Que??? No le vas a contar a tu mejor amigo??- inmediatamente el joven de cabellos negros se atrevio a preguntar  
  
- Ah?? Bueno pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a decir ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie trato? - la reencarnacion del mago Clow advirtio al joven frente a el con una mirada asesina si es que se atrevia a abrir la boca  
  
- Te lo prometo pero cuentame de una vez, que me muero de curiosidad {peor que chica chismosa verdad? U_U}- expreso su amigo muy emocionado  
  
- Esta bien, solo para que te calles de una vez - dijo el joven mago susurrando algo en el oido de su amigo  
  
Despues de unos segundos de un silencio sepulcral un joven alza la voz separandose del otro motivado por la noticia rebecibida  
  
- Y despues dices que no (_(, Eriol- inmediatamente comento el joven de cabellos negros y de mirada "te lo dije"  
  
- Nooo!!!! Que quieres que haga? Nada? Que pase asi como asi, ahora que esta sola lejos de sus seres queridos, no puedo abandonarla a su suerte..- respondio el joven mago al comentario del ingles frente a el  
  
- Te doy todo mi apoyo, amigo y te ofresco toda la ayuda que pueda dar- expreso sus pensamientos colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Eriol  
  
- Buena ahora sera mejor que vayamos al comedor, ya nos tardamos mucho y de seguro no haz comido nada verdad?- propuso el mas sabio de la habitacion con una sonrisa en sus labios  
  
- Me conoces muy bien- fue lo unico que dijo Joseph antes de seguir a su amigo atravezando la puerta de la habitacion  
  
Mientras no muy lejos de los jovenes dos chicas se encontraban sentadas en una inmensa mesa de comedor. Ambas tenian puesta sus miradas en una pequeña figura a su lado quien no paraba de comer todo lo que estaba frente suyo.  
  
- Que yo sabia el no comia tanto?- se atrevio a preguntar una de las jovenes quien tenia los ojos negros, una mano puesta sobre su boca del asombro  
  
- Pues yo no lo habia conocido muy bien antes, pero creo que no comia tanto verdad?- pregunto la chica de ojos ametistas con una expresion confusa en su cara  
  
- No, el solo comia un poco y luego se la pasaba leyendo un cerro de libros o simplemente durmiendo- expreso la joven inglesa recordando el pasado  
  
- Ese tipo de comportamiento me hace recordar mucho a Kero pero no entiendo porque el se esta comportando asi- questiono Tomoyo colocando un dedo en su menton como si estuviera pensando a la vez que miraba a Spinel sentado sobre la mesa devorando como cinco platos al mismo tiempo  
  
- Eso es porque al parecer cuando hice el hechizo estuve pensando en Kerberos y eso afecto su comportamiento- interrumpio los pensamientos de la joven que estaba a espaldas frente a el a la vez que recordaba lo raro que que estaba su huardian el dia anterior  
  
- Eriol!!! Me asustaste!, no vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo porque...- dijo la joven japonesa al dar un salto y luego voltear a ver quien estaba detrás suyo  
  
- O si no que? Vas a usar tus conocimientos en artes marciales para hacerme entender?- comento sarcasticamente el joven ojiazul con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios  
  
- Pues si tengo que hacerlo para que no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma, lo hare- inmediatamente respondio la joven quien estaba vestida con una camiseta azul claro que combinaba con sus ojos y unos pantalones jean y tenia una mirada seria como si estuviera hablando en serio  
  
- Entonces procurare no volver a hacerlo porque ya he visto como quedaria si utilizarias tus artes marciales- continuo la reencarnacion del mago Clow esta vez riendo un poco  
  
En ese momento la joven japonesa comenzo a reir al igual que el joven mago frente a ella. Mientras que los otros dos jovenes se les quedaron viendo con unas gotas resbalando por sus cabezas. Hasta el guardian azul paro de comer y se les quedo cviendo con una seria expresion  
  
- No seria mejor que empezemos a desayunar ya?- interrumpio inesperadamente la joven inglesa tratando de llamar la atencion de los otros dos jovenes delante ella  
  
- Hasta que por fin tienes la razon en algo, Naomi- comento el visitante, Joseph con sarcasmo  
  
- Hay mirenlo que gracioso- contesto ella tambien con sarcasmo rodando sus ojos para mirarlo (_(  
  
Despues de todas las interrupciones los jovenes desayunaron una exquisita comida propia para comenzar un dia.  
  
*********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^********************** En un cuarto muy pero muy oscuro donde lo unico que alumbraba la habitacion era una pequeña vela { no pagaron a la compañía de luz o que? U_U) colocada en una mesa en el centro del lugar. Dos siluetas humanas se encontraban alrededor de esta mesa teniendo una incomoda conversacion.  
  
- Todavia no tienes idea de cómo mi hechizo se pudo haber roto- una voz aguda y seria se dejo escuchar rompiendo el silencio perpetuo del lugar  
  
- No, he hecho todas las investigaciones que he podido pero no he tenido ningun resultado, no persibo ninguna aura magica aparte de las que conocemos- le explico otra voz mas gruesa  
  
- Y la presencia magica que sentimos el dia del "ataque"?- pregunto la primera voz levantando la mirada para enfrentarla con la otra persona  
  
- Me encargue de averiguar eso y según mis investigaciones todo me lleva a la conclusion de que fue provocado por una liberacion de magia hecho por una joven llamada Naomi quien se acaba de enterar que posee poderes magicos un dia despues de ese suceso- le respondio exponiendo todo lo que habia averiguado en esos dias con una mirada fija y segura  
  
- Eso explica la liberacion de magia. Muy buen trabajo, pero sigue con la averiguacion de mi hechizo, porque estoy segura que alguien interferio en eso. Y no olvides esconder tu aura, no queremos que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia, aun. Recuerda que muy pronto saldremos de viaje, ten todo listo- con estas ultimas ordenes dichas por la voz aguda, la otra persona se retiro del lugar silenciosamente dejando sola con sus pensamientos a la otra persona.  
  
*********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^**********************  
  
- Alo???- dijo la joven mas aliviada de haberse alejado de su hermano  
  
- Uhm, Sakura eres tu pequeña?- pregunto la voz al otro lado del auricular  
  
- Papá?? Como estas? - expreso la card captor su preocupacion pero a la vez feliz de escuchar la voz de su padre  
  
- Muy bien, pequeña. Acabo de acomodarme en el hotel despues de haber ido con mi jefe. Y dime ha pasado algo nuevo por alla? Te escucho algo preocupa? - le explico Fujitaka con ternura en sus palabras  
  
- No...o... nada.... bueno en realidad.... si....- obviamente ella iba a negar y ocultar sus sentimientos pero luego se arrepintio, era su padre y en algun momento se iba a enterar  
  
- Sakura, tu sabes que puedes contar cualquier cosa a mi, porque me tienes confianza verdad hija?- le comento su papá persuadiendola para que le confesara lo que mas guardaba en ella  
  
- Si por su puesto que confio en ti papá, lo que quiero... decir..es..que...................Shaoran y yo somos novios.......-dijo la joven de ojos verdes, la ultima parte lo dijo mas rapido a la vez que al decilo cerro sus ojos y apreto el auricular mas a su oreja como para apoyarse en algo  
  
- Pues yo me alegro por ti siempre y cuando te haga feliz que por lo poco que he conocido al joven Li, no me equivoco al decir que el es un buen muchacho que se nota que te quiere mucho. Eso es lo que te perturbaba?- le aconsejo y dio todo su apoyo a su hija el señor Fujitaka  
  
- Muchas gracias papá, me siento mucho mejor al saber que cuento con tu apoyo pero lo que me perturba es otra cosa...- respondio ella con la mirada baja pero con la alegria de tener a su padre de su lado  
  
- Que es eso?- le pregunto tiernamente Fujitaka  
  
- ...mi hermano...- argumento la card captor con notable tristesa  
  
- Oh era eso. No sabes como decirle verdad? Tu como yo sabemos que a tu hermano no le agrada el joven Li pero no es porque es un mal muchacho si no porque a tu hermano no le gusta que ningun joven este a tu lado o como el piensa "no quiere que nadie se lleve de su lado a su hermanita pequeña"- le comento su padre para hacerla sentir mejor  
  
- Si yo se por eso no se como lo hira a tomar...- dijo la joven de cabellos marrones claros  
  
- Si tu deseas yo puedo hablar con el y hacerle entender que nada malo te va a pasar y que el joven Li y ni nadie va a separar a su hermanita de su lado- le sugirio su padre, riendose un poco por lo ultimo dicho  
  
- Te lo agradeciria mucho papá- fue lo unico que pudo decir la inocente joven  
  
- Entonces ahora pasame con tu hermano. Otro dia vuelvo a llamar, cuidate pequeña sakura y manda saludos y mi consejo que se cuide de tu hermano al joven Li de mi parte. Y cuando tu hermano tenga el telefono asegurate de esconderte en tu cuarto por si acaso- de esta forma se despidio el señor Fujitaka  
  
- Hasta pronto papá y cuidate- le dijo Sakura para luego darse la vuelta y llamar a su hermano quien seguia sentado comiendo la cena  
  
Touya recibio el telefono y saludo a su padre viendo como su hermana se dirigia a su habitacion, le parecio extraño pero no le dijo nada.  
  
- Mejor le hago caso a mi papá para evitar cualquier problema....- pensaba la joven al ingresar y cerrar la puerta de su habitacion donde se sento en su cama. El lugar esta silencioso debido a que Kero ya estaba durmiendo profundamente despues de un dia de puro videojuegos  
  
- Queeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se escucho un grito proveniente del piso de abajo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven y haciendo acurrucarce en posicion fetal. En ese momento ella toco con su mano la medalla que Shaoran le habia regalado.  
  
- Shaoran...- suspiro la joven recordando el mal entendido que sucedió esa tarde  
  
***********flasback*************************  
  
- Es preciosa!- excamo Sakura  
  
- No tanto como tu- agrego el joven chino  
  
Luego el joven se acerco mas a ella para ponerle la medalla a la joven pero al darse cuenta de otro objeto en ese lugar se detuvo  
  
- Pasa algo malo?- pregunto Sakura con su dulce voz  
  
- Que..es esto?- dijo el joven de ojos marrones  
  
- Que? Oh esto, bueno es un regalo de alguien muy especial..- decia ella al darse cuenta de lo que se estaba refiriendo el joven  
  
- Quien? Alguno de tus exs o de tus pretendientes acaso? Alguno llamado D...? - comenzo a preguntar el joven en medio de un arranque de celos al pensar que su ahora novia tenia el recuerdo de algun otro joven  
  
En ese momento la joven comenzo a reir al ver lo malhumarado que estaba Shaoran  
  
- Y por que te ries?- pregunto el joven mago todavia molesto  
  
- Estas celoso...- dijo ella en medio de su risa  
  
- Claro que estoy celoso tienes colgado en tu cuello un recuerdo de tu ex o algun hombre según tu muy especial- interrumpio de esta forma las risas de la joven  
  
- No es lo que tu piensas. Esto me lo dio Tomoyo antes de irse de viaje y como ella es una persona especial para mi...- comenzo ella a explicarle  
  
- Daidoji..., lo debi suponer. Disculpame por mi comportamiento de hace un rato- de esta forma se disculpo el joven a la vez que le colocaba la medalla en el cuello  
  
- Claro que te perdono, por como estabas hace un rato me doy cuenta que me quieres mucho- le dijo la joven de ojos verdes mirandolo a los ojos  
  
- Pues nunca debes dudarlo- comento el mirandola directamente a los ojos romanticamente  
  
Sakura se lo abrazo y se dieron otro profundo beso, asi estuvieron un rato mas hasta que decieron regresar a sus casas porque ya era tarde  
  
*********** find de flasback*************************  
  
- Sakura!!!! Abre esa puerta ahora me tienes que explicar que fue lo que me dijo papá!!!!- este grito y el toque de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos  
  
- Que te dijo el?- pregunto Sakura tras la puerta con lgo de miedo  
  
- Pues que eres novia del mocoso!!! Es verdad eso Sakura porque si lo es juro que lo mato!!- le respondio su hermano con aparente furia  
  
- Hermano, creo que tenemos que hablar pero cuando estes mas calmado, como mañana talvez....^_^U- dijo la joven card captor preparandose para dormir  
  
- Sakura es mejor que me abras la puerta en este momento si no quieres que la tumbe!!!- continuo gritando el joven de cabellos negros  
  
- Te prometo que mañana hablaremos, hermano ahora ve a dormir que estoy muy cansada- le respondio ella ya desde su cama  
  
- No lo hago por que tu me lo dices sino porque papá hablo conmigo. De mañana no pasa, hablaremos Sakura- fue lo ultimo que dijo Touya antes de retirase a su habitacion un tanto molesto {un tanto el estaba como vocan a punto de dar erupcion -O-}  
  
- Si lo que tu digas- dijo ella en un suspiro antes de dormirse  
  
El otro dia por la tarde en el parque Pingüino se encontraban dos jovenes compartiendo una banca en medio de una animada platica  
  
- Y que paso hoy en la mañana? Hablaste con tu hermano?- le pregunto el joven de cabellos marrones a una chica al lado de el  
  
- Si, creeme no fue facil- respondio la dueña de las cartas dando un suspiro como si se hubiera quitasdo un gran peso de encima  
  
- Y como es posible que despues de haber hablado con tu hermano estes aquí conmigo?- se sorprendio el muchacho al pensar que Touya hubiera podido dejar a su hermana salir con el despues de enterarse que ahora es su novio  
  
- Bueno dire que mi papá influencio mucho en su cambio de forma de pensar acerca de ti- le explico la muchaca  
  
- Entonces ya no me odia?- dijo el joven chino  
  
- Digamos que no tanto como antes pero todavia se molesta cuando escucha tu nombre, no se que vaya a pasar cuando te vea- argumento ella mirandolo a sus ojos  
  
- No te preocupes por nada, ahora estas conmigo y cualquier cosa lo sabremos solucionar nadie se interpondra en nuestra relacion- le afirmo el joven de ojos marrones encontrandose con los ojos verdes de la joven.  
  
- Es por eso que te quiero, siempre sabes animarme cuando algo me perturba- le comento la joven con aparente dulcura en sus palabras  
  
- Nunca lo dudes, yo te quiero mucho- dijo esto ultimo mientras ponia sus brasos alrededor de ella y se fundian en un tierno beso  
  
Se separaron lentamente improvistamente los dos  
  
- Lo sentiste tu tambien?- pregunto el  
  
- Si era como una especie de luz que me cego a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados- comento ella  
  
- Fue lo mismo que yo senti...- dijo Shaoran con un tono bajo  
  
- Esa luz provino detrás de esos arbustos- le respondio ella tambien en voz baja  
  
- Vamos a averiguar pero con mucho cuidado ok?- sugerio el joven chino levantandose de su lugar  
  
- Esta bien, debemos de tener cuidado- dijo la joven japonesa siguiendolo  
  
Los dos jovenes se levantaron de la banca y se dirigeron a los arbustos lo mas rapido que pudieron para ver que o quien estaba detrás de estos. Cual fue su sorpresa de ambos al encontrar como 5 hombres uniformados de negro con camaras fotograficas y de video en ese lugar.  
  
- Quienes son ustedes?- se atrevio a preguntar Shaoran  
  
- ...- nadie respondio por el contrario estaban dispuestos a escapar del lugar pero no pudieron hacerlo porque el joven chino uso magia para paralizarlos en ese lugar  
  
- Ahoran me diran quienes son ustedes y que hacian espieandonos?- amenazo el joven de cabellos marrones pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo la radio de uno de ellos comenzo a emitir un sonido  
  
- Ya los grabaron, recuerden que necesito esto cuanto antes. Deben tomar el mejor angulo de ellos dos demostrando su amor jeje- se escucho una voz muy conocida proveniente de la radio  
  
- Hiraguizawa????- pregunto inmediatamente Shaoran tomando la radio del bolsillo de uno de los hombres  
  
- Li?? Oh oh creo que me descrubrieron...- dijo la voz obviamente del joven Hiraguizawa que demostraba una gran preocupacion de que por primera vez alguien haya descubierto sus planes  
  
-Me puedes explicar que significa todo esto Hiraguizawa!!!!!!!!- le grito el joven de ojos marrones muy molesto mientras la joven permanecia a su lado callada por el descubrimiento y los demas hombres estaban paralizados sin poder hacer nada.  
  
Continuara...............  
  
Notas de la autora: Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Por haberme demorado en publicar este capitulo. Tratare que el proximo no me demore mucho {eso espero U_U}. Bueno les doy gracias por sus reviews a : Sakura_wen: en este capitulo puse un poco de s+s y claro que me gusto tu fic, continualo  
  
Bluegirl88: me alegro que te guste mi fic y tus fics me parecen muy buenos asi que siguelos  
  
Kala: gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes le seguire poniendo mucho esfuerzo  
  
Rika_chan: gracias por tu review no te preocupes todas tus dudas se resolveran muy pronto, no te impacientes  
  
Siempre mencionando a Rocio, Jessica y Cynthia. Ok ok tambien a Ana y Nancy que espero que ya hayan leido mi fic  
  
No olviden de seguir mandandome sus reviews para saber sus opiniones y criticas. Si no recibo nada no lo continuare {solo bromeo ^-^}  
  
Vanesa_chan 


	10. 10 La Sorpresa

PODERES ESCONDIDOS  
  
10. La Sorpresa  
  
Este...yo...bueno...en realidad....- tartamudeaba Eriol al no encontrar palabras para su explicacion  
  
Dejate de rodeos Hiraguizawa y habla de una vez. Que es lo que estas tramando?- le ordeno el joven chino con el ceño fruncido lo cual producia miedo a los hombres uniformados  
  
Esta bien (*suspiro*). Yo he contratado a estos hombres para que los espie, mejor dicho, para que los grabe a los dos...- informaba el joven ingles usando cuidadosamente cada palabra que salia de sus labios  
  
De eso ya nos dimos cuenta! Ve al punto!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Shaoran perdiendo la paciencia  
  
Calmate, mi pequeño descendiente. Con desesperarte no conseguiras nada – comento el ojiazul soltando una pequeña risa y continuando su explicacion- Queria hacerle un...  
  
Con la respuesta del joven ingles, los otros dos jovenes que estaban en Japon se quedaron en silencio pero a la vez mostran una satisfatoria y tierna sonrisa dispuestos a ayudarlo.  
  
******************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*******************  
  
Eriol con quien hablabas?- pregunto cansadamente la joven de ojos negros quien acababa de llegar junto a la joven Daidoji quien dejaba unas bolsas sobre la pequeña mesa.  
  
Con un viejo amigo- contesto tranquilamente el joven colgando el telefono  
  
Ok, hey mira todas las cosas que hemos comprado. No sabia que Tomoyo era tan buena para escoger ropa!- exclamo la adolescente inglesa  
  
Pero yo solo te sugeri algunas combinaciones- intervino humildemente la halagada ^//^  
  
No te habia dicho que Tomoyo piensa estudiar diseño de modas, es obvio que tenga talento, desde pequeña le gustaba diseñar atuendos aunque ella quiera negarlo ella era muy talentosa- comento Eriol sonriendo a ambas jovenes pero enfocandose en la japonesa  
  
De verdad? Eso no lo sabia- aludio la mas joven mientras que las mejillas de Tomoyo adaptaban un color rosa  
  
Creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, me siento muy cansada- opino Tomoyo con un vostezo y sobandose los ojos (pero la verdad es que no le gustaba ser el centro de la atencion)  
  
Pero no crees que todacia es temprano?- se atrecio a preguntar la inglesa  
  
Ya son las 10 p.m. no es tan temprano. Ademas yo creo que ustedes deben descansar, han caminado mucho hoy- le respondio el joven ingles con una suave sonrisa en sus labios  
  
Esta bien, vamonos Tomoyo. Y tu Eriol todavia piensas quedarte?- questiono su prima quien estaba a punto de salir por la puerta junto a Tomoyo  
  
Si, un rato mas- confirmo el adolescente tranquilamente tomando con una mano un vaso de agua  
  
Y que piensas hacer ah? Acaso esperas a alguien? No creo que sea Joseph porque el tenia que salir con su familia esta noche.- lo interrogo su prima con una mirada acusador poniendo al chico nervioso que casi le causa que suelte el vaso  
  
No, no espero a Joseph, solo voy a relajarme un rato aquí junto a la chimenea- se defendio el ojiazul mas calmado sentandose en uno de los sofas junto al fuego  
  
Haz lo que quieras, yo ya me voy- se retiro Naomi llevandose con ella a la pobre de Tomoyo  
  
Hasta mañana Eriol- consiguio a decir la joven de cabello azabache antes de ser "arrastrada" por la otra joven  
  
Cuando se quedo solo admiro el fuego por un momento. En sus misteriosos ojos se reflejaban los brillantes colores de la fogata.  
  
Me gustaria descansar ahora pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes del alba y todacia tengo que averiguar lo que me informaron Shaoran y Sakura- penso Eriol algo preocupado recordando lo que los jovenes en Japon le contaron acerca del ataque que recibieron el dia anterior.  
  
********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^************************  
  
El sol empezaba a iluminar la ciudad a tempranas horas en la mañana mientras...  
  
Dios, ya se me hizo tarde lastima que solo pude dormir un par de horas- se quejo el joven de cabellos azulados pero rapidamente una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Se lecanto lo mas rapido que pudo vistiendose con uno de sus mejores trajes. Inmediatamente salio de su habitacion corriendo hacia la parte principal de la casa.  
  
En la habitacion del frente dos chicas se encontraban alistandose para un nuevo dia. A simple vista se notaba que ambas habian descansado muy bien la noche anterior olvidandose de sus inquietudes.  
  
tengo mucha hambre, porque no vamos a desayunar Tomoyo?- le sugirio la prima de Eriol quien se tocaba la barriga.  
  
Un fuerte ruido estomacal llamo la atencion de ambas haciendo que la joven inglesa se sonrojara de vergüenza.  
  
- Creo que tengo hambre. Mi estomago esta protestando- se escucho una vocesita desde la cama de Tomoyo la cual volo a los brazos de dicha joven Un segundo despues ambas jovens comenzaron a reir de lo sucedido mientras el guardian estaba confundido. Luego salieron del cuarto y tocaron la puerta del joven pero al no recibir respuesta decidieron irse.  
  
Es muy raro que de haya ido sin decir nada no crees?- pregunto la extranjera  
  
No, el siempre hace cosas inesperadas, mejor apuremonos porque me muero de hambre- se quejo la joven de ojos negros  
  
Si yo tambien- chillo Spinel  
  
Cuando las dos chicas estuvieron abriendo la puerta para entrar a uno de los grandes salones se escucharon unas voces muy familiares para una de las jovenes.  
  
Hasta que por fin llegas- se escucho una voz masculina  
  
Si ya te habias tomado tu tiempo...- continuo una voz femenina  
  
Que es eso? De donde vienen esas voce?- preguntaba una muy desorientada Naomi quedandose parada en la puerta  
  
Que esta pasando?- pregunto el guardian seriamente quien habia dejado los brazos de Tomoyo para empezar a volar  
  
Por otro lado Tomoyo se encontraba sin habla, esas voces le eran muy conocidas.  
  
Te estabamos esperando Tomoyo- se volvio a escuchar la voz femenina  
  
Tomoyo???????- pregunto Naomi en voz alta tratando de recibir alguna respuesta por dicha joven O_o?????  
  
Cuando la inglesa se dio la vuelta para ver a su compañera, se dio la gran sorpresa que no estaba. Tomoyo al escuchar su nombre sus pies se empezaron a mover y llevarla dentro de la casa. Sus ojos no podian dar credito a lo que estaban viendo. En medio de un salon oscuro se encontraba una especie de espejo en el que dos figuras se reflejaban mirandola con felicidad.  
  
Sakura?? Shaoran??- pregunto la morena muy sorprendida O_o  
  
Tomoyo!!!!! Feliz cumpleaños!!!!!!!!!!!- grito la joven de ojos verdes muy emocionada con unas lagrimas en su delicado rostro ^o^  
  
Cumpleaños??? Tomoyo porque no me lo dijiste?- proclamo la joven de ojos negros quien acababa de llegar detrás de Tomoyo _  
  
Oh eso explica la energia- penso el pequeño animal y al mismo tiempo reacciono – Tu cumpleaños????? O_o  
  
Hoy es mi cumpleaños? Creo que lo habia olvidado- confeso la chica ametista con los brazos cruzados y una mano en su menton ^///^  
  
Por lo dicho todos los jovenes y la criatura casi se caen de la impresión con unas gotas enormes en sus cabezas. ^_-UUUUUUUUU  
  
Bueno Tomoyo te deseo lo mejor y espero verte muy pronto por aquí- le felicito el joven castaño  
  
Gracias Shaoran espero regresar pronto- respondio la chica muy alegre  
  
Creo que se nos acaba el tiempo asi que cuidata mucho amiga, y que tengas un feliz cumpleaños- agrego la adolescente de ojos esmeraldas  
  
Tu tambien cuidate y Shaoran no dejes que nada malo le pase a Sakura ahora es tu deber... nos vemos pronto- dijo algo triste pero feliz la morena despidiendose de su mejor amiga enfatizando lo ultimo con una guiñada de ojo que hizo sonrojar a los jovenes  
  
...Adios Tomoyo y felicidades...- se despidieron ambos jovenes desde Japon despues que se recobraron del sonrojo  
  
Esperen quiero saber como hicieron esto...?- intento preguntar la joven de cabello grisaceo pero fue muy tarde porque el holograma ya habia desaparecido llevandose conel las imágenes de sus amigos.  
  
Cuando la imagen desaparecio por completo se pudo observar una oscura figura arrodillada en el suelo soseniendo un instrumento largo en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba el "espejo." La luz en la habitacion se fue recobrando hasta iluminar todo el lugar.  
  
Eriol que estas haciendo alli y con eso?- pregunto inmediatamente Naomi al darse cuenta de su presencia  
  
Amo....- susurro Spinel volando  
  
Antes de que el joven pudiera contestarle fue sorprendido por unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo los cuales lo apretaron pero no de una forma vieolenta sino por lo contrario con una inmensa ternura. Esto hizo que soltara su baculo pero no le importo en ese momento. Inmediatamente una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro al tener en brazos a Tomoyo quien habia corrido lo mas rapido que pudo.  
  
Eriol... muchas gracias!!- dijo la chica japonesa soltandolo y conservando la chispa de alegria en sus ojos y una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios  
  
Me da gusto que te haya alegrado- le respondio el joven mago aun sosteniendola  
  
No entiendo porque Tomoyo le agradece a Eriol?- se pregunto Naomi con muchas dudas en su cabeza  
  
Duhh, quien crees que creo esa ventana magica para que Tomoyo pudiera hablar con sus amigos? Extraterrestres? No, fue mi amo- comento el guardian azulado sarcasticamente  
  
De verdad? Eso quiere decir que Eriol sabia que hoy es el cumpleaños de Tomoyo. Espera tu no me vas a venir a hablar de esa forma no soy Nakuru..- le amenazo la joven inglesa quien rapidamente enfrento a Spinel con la mirada. Ambos estabas hechando pequeñas chispas  
  
Jeje- ^_^UUU gotas aparecieron en las cabezas de Eriol y Tomoyo al observarlos  
  
Oh dejame mostrarte tu regalo de cumpleaños..- dijo el hechizero dirigiendose al gran televisor frente a ellos  
  
Mi regalo? Pero si ...- decia la joven de ahora 18 años cuando aparecieron imágenes en el monitor  
  
En la pantalla gigante se pudieron observar a una pareja de jovenes al parecer en un paraque. Esto era un video de Sakura y Shaoran al parecer en una cita romantica porque se podia apreciar varias formas de expresarse su affecto el uno por el otro. Los protagonistas al parecer nunca se enteraron que fueron filmados porque actuaban con tal naturalidad que era imposible verles algun sonrojo, algo muy raro en la pareja. Se podia concluir que el video fue tomado clandestinamente. Al finalizar la cinta todo quedo en silencio por breves segundos. Por un lado Naomi y Spinel se quedaron inmoviles cuando empezo el video y por el otro lado Tomoyo estaba impactada, sin habla hasta que...  
  
Eriol... no... se... que... decir...- hablaba la joven de cabellos largos y oscuros entre lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos violetas quien por segunda vez habia ido a parar a los brazos del mago el cual correspondia a su abrazo rodeandola con sus fuertes brazos  
  
Feliz Cumpleaños Tomoyo- le respondio el ojiazul quien no dejaba de sonreir al tenerla tan fragil en sus brazos  
  
No se como agradecerte por lo que haz hecho- sollozo Tomoyo mirandolo a los ojos  
  
Deja de llorar y dejame ver esa sonrisa, no me gusta verte triste- le propuso el ojiazul quien la observaba con gran ternura  
  
Pero si estoy llorando de felicidad- le contesto la joven con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro  
  
Este... quieren que los dejemos solos?- pregunto la joven inglesa aparentemente seria -_- la cual observaba a los dos jovenes quienes seguien abrazados  
  
Uh??- fue lo unico que dijeron ambos al instante que se separaron con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas  
  
Wuaau, lastima que no me entere antes que era tu cumpleaños Tomoyo, porque si yo hubiera sabido que me ibas a agradecer de esa forma hubiera traido todo Japon- comento Joseph quien habia acabado de entrar por la puerta  
  
Esto hizo que Tomoyo y Eriol se sonrojaran mas (como tomates en en el mercado ^O^).  
  
********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************  
  
Si sigan riendose mientras pueden pero muy pronto los tendre bajo mi poder y van a sufrir por todo lo que me hicieron, especialmente tu la reencarnacion de...- amenazaba silenciosamente una figura femenina obserbando un pozo con agua en el que se veia lo que sucedia en la casa de Eriol  
  
Disculpe que la interrumpa pero le vengo a informar que todo esta listo para el viaje- intervino una figura masculina  
  
Llega la hora de vengarnos por la destruccion de nuestros mensajeros Doku y Tsumi, lo pagaras muy caro maestra de las cartas- dijo la mujer  
  
**************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***************  
  
Estoy tan feliz de haber hablado con Tomoyo- comento la joven de ojos verdes quien caminaba junto al joven castaño  
  
Si me alegra que este bien- agrego el chino  
  
Solo espero que regrese uno de estos dias- dijo Sakura algo triste Vas a ver que asi sera- le consolo Shaoran abrazandola con ternura  
  
Heyy!!!!! Mocoso!!!! Alejate de mi hermana- se escucho un grito detrás de ellos que hizo que Shaoran saltara del susto  
  
Hermano! Ya habiamos acordado esto ademas papá esta de acuerdo- se quejo la joven de cabellos marrones claros  
  
Si lo se pero papáa no esta aquí asi que mocoso no te quiero ver muy cerca de mi hermana, minimo un metro de distancia. Quedo claro?- amenazo Touya  
  
Pero...- intento decir algo el joven mago pero fue interrumpido por el otro joven mas alto  
  
He dicho quedo clarooo?- le grito el hermano de Sakura quien estaba en medio de la pareja  
  
CONTINUARA........  
  
Comentarios de la autora: Disculpenme por la demora!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Agradesco a todos los que me envieran sus reviews y aquellos que leen mi historia capitulo por capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y voy a tratar de escribir el siguiente capitulo lo mas pontro posible.  
  
Bluegirl88: Sorry por la tardanza aquí algunas escenas de E+T Undine: Te gusto lo que hizo Eriol, ahora veras lo que pasara adelante Kala: gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendola  
  
Y no se olviden de mandarme reviews.................  
  
Vanesa_chan ^_^ 


	11. 11 Las consecuencias que trae un hechizo

PODERES ESCONDIDOS  
  
11. Las consecuencias que trae un hechizo  
  
He dicho quedo clarooo?- le grito el hermano de Sakura quien estaba en medio de la pareja  
  
No!!!! Tu no me vas a venir a dar ordenes y menos ahora que Sakura es mi novia. Ademas al parecer alguien esta tras nosotros y no la pienso dejar sola- le contesto muy molesto el chico de ojos marrones  
  
Mocoso del demoni... – refunfoñia histericamente Touya acercandose a Shaoran para golpearlo pero...  
  
Joven Touya? – interrumpio una voz femenina la accion del mayor del mayor de los Kinomoto  
  
Profesora Miyaki? Buenos dias- se incorporo Touya recobrando la compostura y saludando respetuosamente  
  
Buenos dias. Queria felicitarlo por el informe que hizo el viernes. Fue impresionante, ha sido el mejor de la clase- le comento la maestra muy emocionada  
  
Muchas gracias profesora- respondio el joven humildemente  
  
Bueno sera mejor que me vaya ya se me hace tarde. Nos vemos el lunes en clase- proclamo ella retomando su camino  
  
Hasta el lunes- se despidio amablemente el joven moreno  
  
Al segundo que la profesora habia desaparecido entre la multitud de  
personas. Touya se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al disque novio de su  
hermana.  
  
Ahora si mocoso me vas a tener que escuchar...!!!- exclamo Touya pero se dio con la gran sorpresa que nadie se encontraba tras el. No habia ni rastros del "mocoso" ni de su hermana...  
  
Maldito mocoso del demonio!!!!!!!!!!!- grito por segunda vez el mayor de los Kinomoto causando que la gente a su alrededor se alejara del colerico joven  
  
En un lugar no muy alejado dos chicos se encontraban respirando aceleradamente. Ellos se encontraban tras unos frondosos arboles los cuales los escondian de la vista de cualquier transeunte.  
  
Yo se que tu y mi hermano no se llevan tan bien pero no era para salir corriendo de esa manera...- Sakura fue la primera en hablar la cual aun trataba de recuperar el aliento  
  
Lo siento pero es que a veces yo nose si voy a poder seguir controlandome frente a el, si tan solo el no fuera tu hermano ya hubiera recibido su merecido- le comento un Shaoran con cierto fuego en sus ojos  
  
Espero que eso no llegue a pasar U- sonrio la joven castaña con una gotita en la cabeza imaginandose la gran pelea entre su hermano y Shaoran  
  
Ademas.... yo no vine hasta aquí solo para estar lejos de tu hermano...- dijo bajito un colorado Shaoran   
  
Hoe?? Oo entonces?- pregunto una despistada chica  
  
Yo... queria... estar a solas contigo- susurro el joven de cabellos marrones alborotados acercandose a la japonesa  
  
Sha...oran...- susurro ella quien se perdia en la mirada dulce del joven  
  
Sakura tu sabes que yo te quiero...- decia el lider del clan Li colocando sus brazos alredor de ella sin separar la mirada de la joven  
  
Y yo a ti...- susurro ella colocando sus manos en el pecho del joven chino sintiendo los latidos de su corazon  
  
Ambos chicos se sonrojaron pero al mismo tiempo se acercaban cada vez mas  
mostrando un brillo en sus ojos los cuales demostraban el gran amor entre  
ambos. Por un momento se olvidaron de todo a su alrededor, el tiempo  
parecia detenerse, un gran silencio se apodero del bullicioso parque  
enfocandose solo en el par de jovenes en ese momento. Pero este corto  
momento de felicidad fue drasticamente interrumpido por  
  
Alejate de ella imbecil!!- se escucho un grito grave mientras que al mismo tiempo Shaoran fue arrojado a un lado bruscamente  
  
Shaoran!!!- grito Sakura con mucha preocupacion corriendo su lado  
  
Que haces Sakura? Alejate de el!!..- grito la voz  
  
Estoy bien- respondio el joven chino tratando de pararse --  
  
Porque hiciste eso?!!!!- inmediatamente le reclamo la chica al "agresor"  
  
Tu no eres el chico que...Oh Lo siento, ....creo que aquí hubo un mal entendido...- se disculpaba el joven muy sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo y se arroodillo a ayudar a Shaoran  
  
Como que fue un mal entendido? James?- pregunto inmediatamente la dueña de las cartas Clow quien estaba entre molesta y confundida  
  
Bueno tu hermano me dijo...- intento explicar el rubio cuando fue interrumpido --  
  
Mi hermano???? Touya???- dijeron al mismo tiempo la pareja Oo??  
  
Si me encontre con el hace unos minutos y estaba actuando extraño...- les relataba el joven de ojos grices  
  
extraño???- preguntaron otra vez los dos OoUUU  
  
Si al principio me parecio algo molesto, pero cuando me aceque para preguntarle que le pasaba, su expresion cambio rapidamente y pude ver en su mirada mucha preocupacion. Fue alli cuando me dijo que el te estaba buscando al parecer alguien le "dijo" que habian visto a un hombre llevarte a la fuerza y me pidio que te ayudara a buscarte. Yo lo note muy desesperado asi que inmediatamente me puse a buscarte y fue cuando te encontre con...- de esta forma "corta" James contaba lo que habia pasado  
  
Shaoran- Sakura termino la oracion que James estaba hablando y al parecer dudaba en decirla  
  
Aja Shaoran- dijo el joven rubio algo confundido recordando la forma en que los habia encontrado  
  
Mi novio- concluyo la chica adivinando que es lo que estaria pensando James  
  
De verdad? Me alegro por ti - sonrio el adolescente  
  
Gracias - agradecio la maestra de las cartas con rubor en sus mejillas  
  
Perdoname por la terrible equivocacion UU. Pero te aviso que si le haces daño a la pequeña Sakura te la veras conmigo - se dirigio a Shaoran quien hasta ahora continuaba recuperandose de la caida  
  
Como sino fuera suficiente con su hermano UU- se quejo el futuro lider del clan Li  
  
Oh Touya... bueno el si que es un "poco" sobreprotector cuando se trata de su hermana- confeso James dandole una mirada de compasion a Shaoran UU  
  
Un poco?? (( - pregunto ironicamente el muchacho de cabellos marrones  
  
Hehehe UU ni tan poco no? Pero el en el fondo es... Oo me habia olvidado de el, de seguro seguira buscando a Sakura- se precipito el joven de ojos grices  
  
Y??? -- - comento Shaoran desinteresado  
  
Que el piensa que alguien secuestro a Sakura...- decia el joven rubio Oo  
  
Por favor -- el sabe muy bien que ella esta conmigo por eso te invento esa historia para que le ayudes a encontrarla...- explico su teoria el mago oriental  
  
Ohhh Oo!!!!- manifestaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y el amigo de Touya  
  
No me digan que no se habian dado cuenta? (( - agrego el chino no muy sorprendido  
  
NO o- respondieron ambos algo avergozados de ser despistados  
  
Pero si estaba tan claro. Touya nunca comprendera que yo te quiero y menos me aceptara como tu novio. Es que el es un cabeza dura...- comentaba Li -- quien estaba dando la espalda a un arbusto y mirando a Sakura y James  
  
De repente un improvisto y seco rudo llamo la atencion de todos los  
presentes  
  
Ahhhhh- gritaron asustados los tres jovenes pero la voz de uno se desvanecio  
  
Sakura y James pudieron observar como Shaoran era atacado, estaba siendo ahoracado por una figura mas alta que el. Antes que pudieran ayudarlo escucharon la voz gruesa que al parecer estaba muy molesta  
  
QUE ESTABAS DICIENDO DE MI MICOSO?????!!!!!!!!! o- grito euforicamente el mayor de los Kinomoto mientras intentaba asesinar a su futuro "cuñado" pero al parecer no estaba dando resultado  
  
Puras verdades tuyas Kinomoto!!!! =0 – le grito en respuesta Shaoran y al a vez se libero del ataque facilmente tumbando a Touya en el piso  
  
Oo pero que demoni...- fue lo unico que se escucho decir a un sorprendido Touya  
  
Y mas te vale que no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como la de querer golpearme (( - amenazo el joven de ojos avellanos quitandose de encima  
  
Fue en ese momento cuando Touya se levanto para darle un golpe al chico  
frente a el  
  
Ya detente!!! HERMANO!!!-grito la chica interseptando el golpe con su mano facilmente  
  
Sakura no te metas!!!!- le contradijo el mayor de los Kinomoto preparandose para seguir con su proposito mientras que Shaoran estaba en posicion de defensa  
  
Tu no te metas. No entiendes que es mi vida en la que estas interfiriendo. Es mi felicidad la que quieres sañar- dijo seriamente deñalando al joven de cabellos café {Ahh que tierno }  
  
Pero yo solo...- intento opinar el hermano quien se quedo sin palabras frente a la confesion de su hermana  
  
Nada de peros Touya --. Yo se que tu me quieres y por eso tratas de protegerme tanto, pero tienes que entender una cosa...- hablaba la dueña de las cartas Clow  
  
... – todos estaban en silencio esperando las emotivas palabras de Sakura, sobretodo Shaoran  
  
Hasta que por fin Sakura se decidio a decirle sus verdades a su hermano nn. Y todo lo que dijo de mi . De seguro ahora le dira que no se meta con nuestro amor o lo tanto que me ama- pensaba el jovne chino admirando a su novia y poniendo atencion a lo siguiente que diria  
  
Debes meter a tu cabeza que ... .... ya no eres tan joven como antes. Mira no mas que rapido Shaoran pudo tirarte al piso. --- concluyo con sus "sabias" palabras la menor de los Kinomoto  
  
Ahh... - ¿?- todos casi se caen de la impresión  
  
Que?? U -pregunto ingenuametne Sakura  
  
Nada Sakura ((U es mejor que nos vayamos ya. Se esta haciendo tarde- sugirio su hermano con gotas resbalando por su cabeza  
  
Si ya esta oscureciendo y haciendo un poco de frío no vaya a ser que te enfermes- comento el joven hechicero  
  
Oo ok el mundo se va a terminar!!! Como es posible que ustedes dos esten de acuerdo????- se sorprendio enormemente la chica de ojos verdes  
  
Me preocupo por ti Sakura- gritaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo para evitar cualquier malentendido pero al parecer esto empero las cosas. Ambos chicos se miraron hechando chispas  
  
Tu alejate de mi hermana!!!- grito el mayor  
  
Tu no seas sobreprotector!!!- grito el otro  
  
De este modo ellos continuaron con su "diaria" pelea mientras eran observados por Sakura y James quienes lo unico que podian hacer era mirarlos con gotitas en sus cabesa OoUUU  
  
Asi que tu tambien sabias que hoy era el cumpleaños de Tomoyo?- pregunto una desilusionada Naomi --  
  
Bueno si, Eriol me lo dijo ayer. Por eso solo pude traer este pequeño regalo- respondio Joseph sacando un ENORME paquete envuelto detrás de la puerta y poniendolo en frente de Tomoyo  
  
Todos los chicos excepto Joseph se cayeron de la impresión - y a la vez  
tenian gruesas gotas en sus cabezas  
  
Gracias Joseph, ... no te hubieras molestado... - agradecía la dulce Tomoyo al mejor amigo de Eriol mientras ella "intentaba" desenvolver el regalo  
  
No es nada. Fue todo un honor darte algo aunque sea pequeño. Solo espero que sea de tu agrado- le sonrió el joven ingles  
  
Si ya nos dimos cuenta que es PEQUEÑO, Joseph!!- anuncio la prima del hechicero  
  
Yo no estaba hablando contigo... - empezó a pelear con Naomi  
  
Oh es hermoso!!- exclamo la chica de ojos amatistas interrumpiendo la pelea de los jóvenes  
  
Te gusta??- pregunto Joseph con una sonrisa en sus labios  
  
Claro que me gusta. Yo adoro skiar y un par de skies nuevos me vendrian muy bien- respondio alegremente la joven japonesa sonriendo expresivamente  
  
La gran pregunta es donde va a esquiar? Por si no te haz dado cuenta estamos en verano y no va a nevar de aquí a unos cuantos meses =P - critico burlonamente Naomi  
  
Pues para tu informacion esa es la mejor parte porque aquí mi amigo Eriol me ha enseñado un maravilloso hechizo para hcer nevar en cualquier tiempo del año. Grandioso no?- le respondio muy orgulloso el joven ingles  
  
Eriol!!!!!!! Como pudiste enseñarle tal hechizo a una persona como el no sabes que puede ser peligroso para los habitantes de este planeta UU- le reprendio su prima  
  
Pues a decir... verdad el hechi...- trato de hablar la reencarnacion del mago Clow  
  
No tienes que darle ninguna explicacion de tus actos Eriol, mi amigo. Ahora le voy a demostrar lo que aprendi de ti- comento muy confiado Joseph  
  
Pues te quiero ver intertarlo!- le reto Naomi con sus brazos cruzados  
  
Pues aquí voy, y te voy a demostrar de lo que soy capaz- anucio muy confiado el joven ingles dirigiendose hacia fuera de la casa  
  
Naomi inmediatamente apresuro el paso tras el, mientras Eriol y Tomoyo  
comenzaron a seguirlos con gotas en sus cabezas y miradas confudidas. Ya  
en el centro del patio de atrás Joseph se prepara para el hechizo  
cerrando sus ojos y elevando lentamente sus manos como concentrandose.  
  
Hasta no ver, no creer- comento la joven inglesa cuando llego al lugar mientras los otros dos jovenes casi corrian para llegar a tiempo  
  
Te encuentras bien?- le pregunta un preocupado Eriol a su amiga la cual respiraba aceleradamente  
  
Si, es solo que... el haber corrido hasta aquí me agoto. ... Por cierto que hora es?- fue la confusa respuesta de la chica quien lucia algo intranquila  
  
Hora?.. oh si son las 10:55am. Por que? Tienes algo que hacer?- anuncio la reencarnacion del mago Clow con preocupacion  
  
No, no es eso. Yo solo queria saber la hora.... es que ... tengo un poco de hambre- confeso la chica de ojos amatistas  
  
Ah verdad no hemos comido nada por toda esta conmocion, pero ni bien acabe Joseph vamos a ir a comer, no te preocupes- trato de calmarla Eriol  
  
Que suerte. Solo unos minutos mas –susurro Tomoyo muy despacio  
  
Que dijiste? No alcanze a oirte?- pregunto el ojiazul  
  
Ehh? No nada solo que en pocos minutos veremos que va a pasar- sonrio la joven japonesa haciendo que el chico del lado suyo se volteara de vergüenza  
  
Podrian guardar silencio!!! Aquí estoy tratando de hacer un hechizo muy pooderoso y ustedes me distra...- comenzo a gritar el joven mago a punto de realizar el hechizo  
  
Ya ya ya... Hazlo no mas- le inturrumpio la joven inglesa  
  
Ahora veras!!- le respondio el chico algo molesto y en ese momento un aura marron claro empezo a ser liberada de sus manos hacia el cielo. Cubriendo toda la inmensa casa de una luz muy blanca que cego la vista de todos. Mientras la luz impedia la visibilidad de cualquiera un gran poder se dejo sentir por un segundo el cual no paso desapercibido por Eriol, ya que era desconocido pero rapidamente le dejo de dar importancia cuando desaparecio, pensando que debio ser algun poder secundario del hechizo que estaba siendo realizado, esto solia pasar algunas veces con hechizos de este tipo.  
  
Wooww!!!!- Oo fue lo unico que pudo salir de los labios de la joven inglesa al desaparecer la luz blanca y mostrar todo el lugar cubierto de nieve  
  
Te... dije que yo podia hacerlo- confirmo Joseph sorprendido de lo que el mismo hizo OO  
  
Pero creo que te sobrepasaste un poco, un poco mas y bloqueas la entrada de la casa con nieve, parece que hubiera pasado una abalancha aquí- ¬¬ critico Naomi no contenta con el logro de su amigo  
  
Ah ya ya, la envidia habla, como CIERTAS personas recien estan comenzando con su magia- le respondio Joseph  
  
Que estas diciendo!!!! !!!- se molesto la prima de Eriol con tal comentario  
  
Ya no empieces con tu comportamiento infantil porque...- dijo Joseph ¬¬  
  
Alguien ha visto a Tomoyo??? Oo- le interrumpio Eriol muy preocupado por la desaparicion de su amiga de la infancia  
  
Que??? Tomoyo??? Pero si ella estaba aquí hace un momento... OO-comento el joven mago quien se encontraba junto a Eriol  
  
No puedo sentir su presencia por ningun lado!!!! – anuncio Eriol desesperadamente  
  
Ok calmate, tienes que concentrarte y enfocar tu mente en ella, asi te sera mas facil encontrarla, mientras que Joseph y yo vamos a buscarla por alrededor de la casa- le aconsejo rapidamente su prima tratando de darle fuerzar para seguir con la busqueda  
  
Esta bien, no me debo dar por vencido. Ustedes busquenla mientras que yo trato de captar su energia- afirmo la reencarnacion del mago Clow mas calmado  
  
La gran cantidad de nieve blanca y el frio era intenso cada vez mas pero esto no fueron ningun obstaculo por lo que a los pocos minutos de que Eriol se arrodillo para captar la energia vital de Tomoyo se escucho un grito por parte de el que inmediatamente capto la atencion de los demas  
  
La encontre!!!!!!!!!!!!! O- fue el grito del joven ingles  
  
Donde????- gritaron al mismo tiempo los otros dos jovenes quienes venian corriendo desde el otro lado de la casa y vieron una luz naranja cerca de ellos  
  
Aquí!!!!!! Su condicion es debil pero esta bien, solo necesita descansar un poco – fue la respuesta de Eriol quien acababa de realizar un hechizo para sacar a la joven ametista debajo de la nieve quien ahora se encontraba aparentemente inconciente en brazos del mago  
  
Pero no entiendo que fue lo que paso?- se pregunto el amigo de Eriol  
  
No me digas que nisiquiera eso te haz dado cuento. Tenias que ser un tonto. No sabes que por el hechizo que hiciste Tomoyo salio lastimada... – le culpaba la chica inglesa a Joseph  
  
Pero yo no quise lastimarla... yo solo queria...- le interrumpio el acusado  
  
No es tu culpa Joseph...- fueron las palabras de joven japonesa quien se encontraba parada delante de un Eriol muy sorprendido por su recuperacion  
  
To...moyo???- fue la impresión de los otros dos jovenes Oo!!!!  
  
Que les pasa? Porque me miran como si fuera un fantasma? - les dijo la joven ametista  
  
Pero se supone que estabas inconsciente OO!!- se atrevio a decir la joven inglesa  
  
Pues parece que ya recobre el conocimiento , no soy tan debil...-le contesto la japonesa pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando casi cae al suelo  
  
Te adverti que no te esforzaras tanto, la recuperacion toma tiempo- le reprocho su amigo de la primaria quien la tenia sostenida por segunda vez  
  
Sera mejor que descanse...- sugirio el amigo de Eriol  
  
No, no yo estoy bien. No se preocupen por mi. Mejor porque no aprovechamos la nieve y jugamos un rato con ella - anuncio Tomoyo animadamente mientras se ponia de pie y tomaba un puñado de nieve en su mano y lo arrojaba a Joseph mientras escapaba de sus labios una risa suave  
  
Hey!!!!- grito la victima de tal INESPERADO ataque mientras que Naomi estallaba en carcajadas  
  
Ahora veras...- decia el joven mago mientras aventaba una bola de nive hacia la joven extranjera la cual se preparaba a recibirlo cerrando los ojos. Pero la rapida intervencion del hechizero hizo que la bola de nieve regresara a la persona quien la habia lanzado. Pero a la vez Joseph se dio cuenta del hechizo y reacciono rapidamente agachandose, lo cual hizo que Naomi recibiera el impacto en su cara quedando cubierta de nieve  
  
Estupido, Joseph!!!- grito la joven de ojos marrones mientras que se paraba rapido y lanzaba varias bolas de nieve al aludido  
  
Pero no fue mi culpa, Eriol fue el que...- tratada de explicarle a la sulfurica joven lo cual no resulto y lo unico que le quedo por hacer fue defenderse con mas bolas de nieve  
  
Mira lo que provocaste, ahora van a estar peleandose por horas- le recrimino Tomoyo al joven a su lado  
  
No se estan peleando. A lo contrario estan divirtiendose, solo miralos- le respondio la reencarnacion del mago Clow, lo que hizo que ella observara a los dos jovenes reir y correr por todo el jardin de la casa  
  
Ademas era necesario impedir esa bola de nieve- continuo el joven con un tono mas serio  
  
Por que?- pregunto la chica confundida  
  
A mi no me puedes mentir, tu no estas bien ahora. No se como explicarte pero puedo sentir tu energia vital y esta debil- le dijo el mago aun mas serio que antes  
  
Pero... Como?- trataba de hablar ella pero se le veia muy asustada y nerviosa  
  
No te preocupes no es nada grave, con un poco de descanso te sentiras mejor . Vamos te acompaño a tu habitacion- le reconforto el joven sonriendole  
  
Oh ok. – dijo mas relajada- Pero y ellos?- pregunto algo preocupada  
  
No te preocupes por ellos. Van a estar asi un buen rato- rio Eriol  
  
Ambos jovenes caminaron hasta la habitacion de la joven extranjera conversando animadamente recordando sus aventuras en la primaria Tomoeda. Cuando ya estuvieron frente a dicha habitacion  
  
Y recuerdas la vez que Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron encerrados en el ascensor- dijo la joven sonriendo   
  
Oh como olvidarlo, esa vez mi plan fue todo un éxito para que esos dos se acercaran un poco- le respondio el con una mirada de triunfo  
  
Jeje si debio ser dificil para ti, usar toda esa magia para detener el ascensor. Me preocupe un poco esa vez porque te demoraste en "traer ayuda" segun tu, pero sabia que nada malo podia pasarle a ellos si tu estabas detrás de todo esto- le sonrio al joven  
  
Tu sabias que yo utilizaba magia en ese entonces? Que yo estaba tras todo eso?- pregunto sorprendido Oo?? El joven hechizero  
  
Pues no sabia exactamente lo que tu eras, pero sabia que tu tenias algo que ver con todos esos problemas que Sakura tenia desde tu llegada, ademas se puede decir que esa vez del ascensor me di cuenta que tu realmente tenias algo que ver con lo que pasaba, cualquiera no pone esa mirada misteriosa para solo "pedir ayuda" y volver tranquilamente- le explico Tomoyo   
  
Pues mi querida amiga, te subestime mal si pensaba que te habia engañado aquella vez. Sabia que eras muy observadora pero no pense que te pudieras dar cuenta o mucho menos sospechar de algo- le respondio admirado Eriol  
  
Ahora ya lo sabes, asi que ahora no me puedes engañar facilmente, Eriol- se bulo la chica sacandole la lengua =P en forma infantil lo que producio que el joven le diera una amplia sonrisa. Pero en ese momento la joven perdio el equilibrio debido a su debil condicion, acabando otra vez en los brazos de su amigo  
  
Sigues debil... Creo que deberias ir a descansar un poco- le sugirio el hechizero mirando directamente a sus ojos ametistas. En ese mismo momento ella levanto la mirada encontrandose con esos ojos azules los cuales la miraban tiernamente. Se quedaron de esa forma por unos pocos segundos que para ellos parecieron horas como si el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera. De pronto Eriol levanto su mano y removio unos mechones de cabello del rostro de Tomoyo, lo que el rose de su mano con la mejilla de ella produciera cierta rara electricidad en su cuerpo. La veia de un modo diferente y sin que pudiera pensar algo su cuerpo comenzo a moverse mas cerca de ella haciendo que sus brazos que estaban alrededor de su cuerpo le impulzaran atrayendola mas a el. En un segundo, cuando el pudo darse cuenta sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras sus labios tocaban los de ella, primero en un sutil rose para luego convertirse en un dulce beso el cual parecia ser respondido por ella. Todo su cuerpo se lleno de un sentimiento calido el cual le producia paz y tranquilidad. El reacciono cuando de un momento a otro ya no sentia los dulces labios de la joven contra los de el. Al parecer se habian separado al necesitar un poco de aire, penso el porque en ese momento se encontraba respirando aceleradamente tomando grandes bocados de aire al mismo tiempo. Su corazon latia rapidamente mientras veia frente a el a la joven quien habia producido en el un sentimiento diferente el cual lo tenia confundido, los dos tenian los rostros como tomates y seguian mirandose sin decir nada, el aun la tenia abrazada y trato decir algo  
  
Eh...y..o....- -- trato de pronunciar alguna palabra pero debido al nerviosismo y lo avergonzado que se encontraba no podia sacar ninguna  
  
Sera... mejor ...quemevayaadescansar- dijo ella rapidamente dudando un poco al comienzo pero rapido se desprendio de los brazos de Eriol y corrio a su habitacion dejando a un joven en estado de shock  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Comentarios de la autora:  
  
Pido milllllllll discupas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A todos por no haber continuado con la mi fic pero es que estado muy ocupada ultimamente UU pero desde ahora prometo escribir mas seguido y continuar con el fic . Agradesco a todas las personas quienes me estuvieron mandando reviews aunque yo no actualizaba mi fic muy rapido UU. sus reviews son los que me han dado mas energias para seguir escribiendo .  
  
Bluegirl88: perdon por no haber actualizado antes pero me alegra que te este gustanod la historia  
  
Undine: gracias por tu review y no te preocupes en el sgte cap va a ver mas escenas ET  
  
Sakurawen: disculpa por la demora pero esta vez prometo mas escenas SS  
  
Kala: gracias por tu comentario realmente lo aprecio . Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo  
  
Melissa: hola gracias por leer mi historia =D, y disculpame por la gran demora  
  
anonimo (tomoyodaidoyi2001): disculpa por la espera pero no te preocupes que los otros capitulos vendran muy pronto   
  
Vanessa: me da gusto que te guste mi fic y vas a ver que habran mas escenas interesantes  
  
Nusami: perdon UU por no haberlo actualizado antes pero desde ahora lo hare mas seguido . Y veras que se pondra mas romantico  
  
Y muchas gracias a todos quienes leen mi fic aunque no dejen reviews, pero lo importante es que lo lean y les guste . Espero sus comentarios, quejas o consejos. Todo sera bien recibido , porque eso me ayudara a saber que es lo que piensan de mi fic hasta ahora. Hasta el siguiente capitulo Vanesachan 


	12. quien se casa?

12. Quien se casa?

- Que me pasa? Que paso?... Oo- sus pensamientos de la joven eran un laberinto que mientras mas trataba de buscar una explicación se confundía más. Lo único que estaba claro en su mente era el rostro de Eriol cuando se la quedo viendo después del beso y por supuesto aun sentía el calido rose en sus labios el cual hacia latir con mas fuerza su Corazón.

Se quedo pensativa unas horas hasta que por fin se dejo llevar por el sueño el cual no alejo a Eriol de sus pensamientos. Mientras que en la otra habitación los pensamientos de un joven también eran perturbados…

- Tomoyo? Pero…yo… la quiero?... – el hechicero estaba teniendo una de las peores batallas que se a podido enfrentar en toda su vida, pero esta vez su contendiente era su Corazón, en el cual ni toda su magia lo podía ayudar a resolver el problema que enfrentaba.

Pasaron las horas y el muchacho salio de su cuarto al fin con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro. Sin rumbo comenzó a caminar por la inmensa casa.

La oscuridad cubría Londres poco a poco. El silencio y la neblina reinaba en el lugar, hasta que un grito rompió esta tranquilidad.

- Tomoyoooo! – el grito despertó inmediatamente a la joven amatista, estando de pie en menos de un Segundo. No era para menos, los gritos exagerados de su progenitora siempre habían podido captar su atención de inmediato.

- Mamá? Que sucede? Cuando llegaste?...- reacciono aturdida tomoyo sorprendiéndose a la entrada estrepitosa de su madre a su habitación Oo

- Tomoyo, hija, como te sientes? Te duele algo? Me dijeron que te lastimaste…! –anunciaba la mujer revisando a su hija ignorando las otras preguntas

- Si estoy bien… pero cuando llegaste?- preguntaba la hija aun sorprendida OO

- Acabo de llegar y me acabo de enterar que algo te sucedió…estas segura que estas bien?- insistió Sonomi aun preocupada

- Si, no te preocupes mamá, estoy bien. Dime como es que estas aquí? No tenias un negocio muy difícil? Que paso?- interrogo la amiga de la card captor

- Es que bueno hija… el negocio ya se firmo y tengo que decirte algo…- confesaba la madre un poco nerviosa cuando fue interrumpida con la puerta la cual se abrió sorpresivamente

- Señoraaa!… espere que Tomoyo…- entro gritando la joven inglesa quien venia corriendo tras Sonomi. Interrumpiendo la conversación de madre e hija.

- Naomi… ya me desperté, no te preocupes…- agrego la joven japonesa con una leve sonrisa

- Yo trate de impedirlo pero tu mama salio corriendo y…- confesaba la mas joven teniendo dificultad para hablar, al no tener suficiente aire para recuperar la respiración.

- No hay problema, todo esta bien, Naomi- la calmo Tomoyo suavemente

- Bueno, ahora será mejor que vayamos al salón principal para que all ate explique lo que te tengo que decir- sugerio Sonomi algo preocupada

- Como tú digas, mama – respondió su hija sin dudar

Fue de esta manera que las tres mujeres se hicieron paso al salón principal donde un impaciente hombre esperaba la llegada de ellas acompañado de otros dos jóvenes. Cuando finalmente las esperadas llegaron…

- Pero…que… - pronunciaba la joven japonesa confundida con la escena que sus ojos presenciaban reconocer a una persona frente a ella

- Eso es lo que te quiero explicar, hija… bueno nose como explicarte esto… todo paso muy rápido… todo comenzó con el viaje que hice para firmar el negocio. Fue allí donde sorpresivamente me encontré con… Fujitaka y pues después de… reunirnos varias veces y salir algunas otras, hemos… llegado a la conclusión de queee…- hablaba nerviosamente la empresaria

- Nos queremos, Tomoyo. Y pensamos en llevar nuestra relación seriamente. Por eso siendo tu la primera de nuestros hijos en informar esto, queremos saber si estas de acuerdo que nos casemos- agrego el señor Kinomoto cogiendo la mano de su ahora prometida para darle tranquilidad

- Humm… bueno yo no se que decir… mas que Felicidades!- aclamo la hija al comienzo sorprendida pero después muy feliz abrazando a su mama y a su futuro papá

- Por un momento pensé que no ibas a estar de acuerdo- comento Sonomi ahora mas tranquila

- Como crees mama, tu mereces ser feliz y nadie puede oponerse a eso- le respondió Tomoyo

- Todo esto es tan confuso, pero muy romántico- comento Naomi con sus ojos brillosos

- Y eso que todavía no haz visto nada- agrego la joven reencarnación del mago Clow quien desde atrás se hizo camino hasta quedar en frente de la nueva familia

- Ahora es mi turno, Clow- informo Eriol dirigiéndose a Fujitaka, el cual solo afirmo con la cabeza. Así lentamente el joven se coloco en frente de Tomoyo

- Como tu misma dijiste una vez. Podre ser el mago mas poderoso del mando, no temiéndole a ningún contendiente. Pero como hoy estando frente a ti todo eso desaparece convirtiéndome en el hombre más temeroso del planeta. Temor a que dirás, pues al perderte. Tomoyo… ahora frente a tu familia, les pido a ellos que me den permiso de que estemos juntos, que seamos novios. Claro, si es que tu aceptas primero. Porque yo te quiero Tomoyo, no sabes cuanto, que dices?- confeso el ojiazul dejando a muchos con la boca abierta mientras que el miraba tiernamente a la joven

- Yo… nose que decir, yo… nose…- murmuraba aturdidamente una Tomoyo muy confundida con una mirada perdida

- Dime si me quieres, Tomoyo?- le pregunto Eriol tratando de ayudarla a concentrarse

- Yo… no..se- respondió ella aun muy confundida

- Déjame ayudarte a ordenar tus ideas y sentimientos mi querida Tomoyo- dijo el joven mago acercándose mas a la joven lo cual la puso mas nerviosa y le produjo un rubor en las mejillas. Lentamente coloco su mano sobre la cintura de ella delicadamente atrayéndola hacia el. Sus ojos ametistas se encontraron. Sus ojos de ella mostraban asombro y confusión pero los de el un grande amor, los cuales inmediatamente calmaron a la joven. Eriol levanto su otra mano para acariciar tiernamente la mejilla de ella lo cual produjo una electricidad en todo el cuerpo de Tomoyo. Y en una fracción de Segundo el joven atrajo el rostro de la japonesa, la cual no puso resistencia. Suavemente Eriol toco los dulces labios de la joven con los suyos, los cuales al comienzo estaban paralizados pero no tardaron en responder a ese honesto beso. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y todo a su alredor desaparecido. La paz y el amor en sus almas recorrían. Ella lentamente se separo de el.

- Yo también te quiero, Eriol- dijo la ametista mirándolo dulcemente

Mientras que en la habitacion los observadores se quedaron sin habla y con la boca en el piso Oo. Sonomi estaba a punto de tirarse encima del pobre Eriol. Lo miraba con ojos asesinos, mientras que su ahora prometido trataba de controlarla.

- Suéltame, Fujitaka. Que ese no puede estar con mi Tomoyo!- le insistía a Kinomoto tratando de safarse de el.

- Mi amor, debes de entender que ellos se quieren igual que nosotros y están en su derecho. No lo crees, Somi?- dijo su prometido abrazandola y calmandola mas. Y si que estaba funcionando, le habia dado al clavo con ese nickname que el mismo le dio hace unos dias. La empresaria al verlo a los ojos y luego al ver a su hija muy sonriente junto a Eriol solo sonrio en un suspiro.

- Mi dulce Tomoyo, nunca me voy a separar de ti- decia el joven Hiraguizawa a su ahora novia mientras la tenia en sus brazos y ella correspondia a este cariño. En ese momento el joven la solto un poco y la miro fijamente,

- que pasa?- pregunta la ametista algo perturbada al sentirse separada de el

- Quisiera darte algo- dijo el joven mago sacando una cajita negra de su bolsillo

- Que? No me tienes que dar nada ... - respondio la japonesa sencillamente pero al ver el contenido de la caja se quedo asombrada con la hermosura de la joya.

- Tomoyo... con esto quiero ... pedirte que seas mi novia- anuncio Eriol mostrandole un brazalele de oro con dos pendientes que tenian las letra E, T. ( que pensaban que ya se nos casaban? )

- Claro que si, Eriol- dijo ella abrazandolo tiernamente. Luego el le coloco el brazalete en su delicada mano. Mientras que todos los presentes los observaban atentamente . Cuando Joseph se acerco a elllos.

- Pero Eriol no entiendo porque tienes que darle algo de ET, el extraterreste, podrias haberle dado algo con su nombre mejor no? – se atrevio a preguntar el joven ingles

- Si seras tonto, no entiendes que no es ET, el extraterreste. Es E y T de Eriol y Tomoyo!- le informo Naomi jalandole de las orejas para que ya no molestara mas a la pareja mientras Eriol nomas lo miraba ¬¬

- Felicitaciones joven Hiraguizawa- se acerco el señor Kinomoto con una sonrisa en sus labios de esas de el mago Clow

- Igualmente a Ud. – le sonrio misteriosamente Eriol

- Mas te vale que no la lastimes porque te las vez conmigo- fue la forma de felicitar de la future señora Kinomoto

- No se preocupe señora, a Tomoyo yo la quiero mucho – aseguro el ojiazul seriamente

- Bueno sera mejor que llame a mi casa para avisarles que ya voy para alla y llevo una gran sorpresa- dijo esto sonriendo a su prometida tiernamente y luego dirigiendose a otro cuarto.

- ya nos vamos a ir a Japon?- pregunto asustada la joven Tomoyo

- si, hija. Tenemos que hablar con los hijos de Fujitaka- le informo la empresaria calmadamente

- pero mama, yo no me quiero ir UU ahora- dijo tristemente la joven ametista mirando a su ahora novio

- No te preocupes por mi dulce Tomoyo, yo voy contigo a donde vayas- la calmo el joven

- Si! Y claro es cierto, Sakura va a ser mi hermana - grito alegremente la joven japonesa

- Eso quiere decir que Touya va a ser tu hermano… Oo!- grito Eriol muy angustiado borrando su sonrisa de sus labios imaginandose su futuro donde la palabra "Chibolo" se escuhaba en eco

Mientras en Japon…

- Aachuu… - stornudo un joven alto

- Que pasa, Touya? Te sientes bien?- pregunto su amigo

- Si, es solo que parece que alguien esta hablando…- decia el joven Kinomoto cuando el telefono comenzo a timbrar

- Yo contesto!- se escucho un grito desde la sala

- Nose que hace todavia aca ese mocoso- comento Touya muy molesto 

- Ya hablamos de esto amigo. O prefieres que esten en algun otro lugar huh?- le pregunto James sarcasticamente

- Hermanoooo, papá llamo y dice que viene mañana- informo Sakura muy emocionada quien entro corriendo

- Mañana? Pero si no venia por lo menos en un mes…- se sorprendio TOuya

- si, pero dijo que todo se arreglo muy rapido y ademas tiene algo que decirnos, es una sorpresa!- dijo ella muy contenta

- Esto esta muy extraño… y tu ya no crees que es hora de que te vayas?- dijo dirigiendose a Shaoran quien estaba detras de Sakura

- No seas descortes, Touya- le reprocho su amigo

Miradas asesinas se manifestaron en la habitacion produciendo uuU en los demas expectadores.

Continuara…..

By vanesa-chan

Comentarios de la autora: perdon! A todos mis lectores pero he estado muy ocuapada y con la mente bloqueda pero voy a tratar de escribir mas

Gracias a todos los que me mandarin reviews , les agradesco porque me dan fuerzas para continuar , sigan mandandome mas comentarios

Gracias!


End file.
